Lust for Sin, Beast of Blood
by Rikku-Hoshi
Summary: Yuna knows her existence in itself is a sin. She is a loner an outcast. A mere sin in a world where sin is not acceptable, no matter how petty the sin. That is until she meets three fellow loners who will change her mind as to the real meaning of sin.
1. The Daughter of Sin

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Hello everybody! Well, as you can tell, I'm back with something that's new, and hopefully exciting! This story is MUCH different than "A Foreign Home", and really, much more different from anything I've EVER written! It's somewhat morbid...Actually, rather morbid. But then again, not really. There's some things in here that make me think about rating it higher than PG-13, or in "R" or "M", or whatever it is, but I think we'll deal with this! The idea for this came to me while reading the book "A Scarlet Letter" by Nathaniel Hawthorne. From there, I decided to write a story, set in the world of Spira that was based off of a Puritan society like that of Boston, Massachusetts in the 1600's or so.

There's really nothing bad in it, so to say, or anything that should make it rated higher than PG-13. My only worry is the theme of it. It's not meant to offend anybody, or make you think. It's just a little something I wanted to write. Hopefully you'll see no problems with it, and will enjoy it. Anyway, I suppose I'll stop rambling here. If you have any questions though, please don't hesitate to e-mail me. My e-mail can be found on my biography page.

Well, that's basically it. Sorry for the long little introduction thing! (Speaking of introductions, by the way, this chapter is kind of like an introduction, so sorry if it's not the longest and not the most exciting!)

Disclaimer: I will only say this once, for I feel it needn't be repeated. I do not own Spira or any of it's characters. They belong to their respected owners. However, the idea of the story does belong to me. The words in general, all belong to me. (Unless I quoted from the game, or something...) Well then, please enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Daughter of Sin

The village looked mighty drab to the seventeen-year-old girl as she gathered her skirts and left the ship in which she had boarded for over a week. Stepping on land was a difficult task, but she managed without much difficulty. Her father followed her, and showed absolutely no difficulty adjusting to the land, but she assumed that unlike her, her father was used to going from sea to land. A small man followed her father, and another followed that man. Both had their arms full with trunks, which carried the family's new luggage.

A small drop of water landed on the girl's forehead, and another followed suit. What weather indeed to welcome the newcomers to their new home. Beyond, high in the sky, a loud roar of thunder stretched across the land.

"What lovely weather," the girl said sarcastically, as yet another man hurried forwards, carrying a parasol to cover the girl's head from the rain. Yet another man did the same, covering her father's head.

"Yes indeed," her father agreed, "Beautiful weather indeed."

"I thought you said that it was often sunny here," the girl remarked, pulling her little cape around her, as a chilly breeze swept through.

"Yuna, this is what the weather is like in October, even here," her father said, sighing at his daughter, "But I assure you, it won't get as cold as it got in Bevelle."

"I enjoyed the cold," the girl lied, just to be difficult to her father.

"Aye, but it caused much sickness, you know that," her father said, softly.

That shut her up. She knew she wasn't supposed to mention winter and all of its cruelties. After all, it was that cruelty of winter that had taken her mother's life two years ago.

She swallowed, and decided to change the subject to something other than the 'lovely' weather.

"Where are we to live?" she questioned.

"Right yonder," her father said, nodding up the cliffs, "We are to live on the hills overlooking this new village."

"Lovely. We'll be out of sight."

"That's best, you know that," her father answered, "We will be residing next door to the young Governor Seymour."

"Governor Seymour?" the girl said, raising an eyebrow at her father, "Isn't he part Guado?"

"Aye, he is. But he's a very wise leader. He's the governor of not only this village, but of the neighboring island, Kilika."

"I see," she said, although she wasn't at all interested.

"Yuna, our new residence will be much larger and more beautiful than our last, do you realize that? And we will be...out of harm's way."

"Disease can easily travel across seas," Yuna said, shaking her head, looking up at the dark sky, "We can't keep moving to stay away from it."

"Besides, if I may, Sir," the man holding Yuna's parasol said, "There are other evils in the world other than diseases."

"Ha," Yuna's father said, shaking his head, "The only evil in this world is disease and those sacrilegious Al Bhed."

Yuna shuddered and said softly, "Mother was an Al Bhed."

"Was is the main word there, Yuna," Yuna's father said sharply, "I have told you that over and over."

"Father, you wedded and had a child with a servant girl," Yuna said, crossing her arms, "And her being Al Bhed is what shames you most?"

"I have no shame over your mother!" her father nearly yelled, but he was looking ghastly white.

"Lie all you want father, but it's the very truth," Yuna said, and started walking, "Lead me to this place of residence, Father. It's quite cold out here."

"Right, we needn't catch any kind of disease!" her father said quickly, and then nodded toward his many followers, "Come quickly now!"

At that he rushed off, with the five or so men who carried their stuff. Other servants followed, but as Yuna had learned on the ship, most servants they would receive would be new servants. They had left not only their old house behind, but their old servants as well.

"You heard your father, Miss Yuna," the man who hovered over Yuna, protecting her from the rain said, "We must get to your new residence."

Yuna stole a quick glance toward the empty array of gray ocean, that matched the sky, and nodded, and followed suit. Up the hillside they went, until they reached their very large, and glamorous house, which sat right next to another very large, an glamorous, house.

"This is to be your bedchamber," an old lady said, leading Yuna to a large room located on the third story of her new house, "You father had this one picked out especially for you. Your servants will room in the bedchamber next door. I will now leave you some time to unpack your belongings. Your father expects you changed and ready for dinner in about two hours or so."

"Yes of course, you can leave me now," Yuna simply said, shooing the old lady out the door, "I can handle myself."

The lady left then, and Yuna closed the door. Sighing, she began to unpack from the many trunks that had just been brought into her room.

A large bolt of lightning could be seen out her door, and it was then that Yuna realized that there was a door across the room. White door-long curtains were blowing, and Yuna curiously went over to the door.

The door was open, letting in cold gusts of air, and Yuna realized it led to a small balcony. Yuna stepped out, seeing another bolt of lightning. For some reason, right then, the lighting seemed to fascinate her. She walked slowly to the edge of the balcony, and stood there, staring at the sky, as rain fell on her, and the watched the lightning flash in the sky.

She noticed that from her balcony she could see the entire village. She had expected something small, but this was no small village. Of course, it was no Bevelle, but it definitely wasn't as small as she'd expected.

She could see small shops and houses further down. No one was out in the streets, but it didn't surprise her. It was, after all, raining.

Another bolt of lightning struck, and it was then that Yuna realized how close the lightning was to her.

Sighing, she said softly, "Come lightning, strike me."

She closed her eyes, waiting for a surge of electricity to come, decided that she was ready to die. That was, until she heard a scream.

Her eyes flashed open, and she realized that the scream had come from behind her. She quickly turned around to see a young blonde girl standing in her doorway, staring at her with wide eyes and her hands over her mouth.

"M-M-Miss Yuna! T-T-The L-lightning I-is going-ng to s-strik-ke y-you!" the younger girl gasped, not taking her hands from her mouth.

"What?" Yuna said, stepping toward the girl, "Who are you? Well...Judging by your filthy appearance, you must be...a maid?"

"Y-Your p-private servant!" the girl said, and grabbed Yuna's arm, although Yuna tried to pull away, and dragged her into the room. She then slammed the door shut, bolted and locked it, and shut the white curtains quickly.

"My private servant?" Yuna said, "Really?"

"R-Really. Oh Miss Yuna, were you trying to get killed?" the girl said in an even higher pitched voice than she'd been talking in earlier. Yuna noticed she looked frantic, and quite frightened.

"Of course not," Yuna lied, "I was only looking at the lightning."

"And you weren't scared?" the blonde girl asked, slowly taking her hands from her mouth.

"Of course not!" Yuna said, shaking her head, "Why would I be?"

"Bec-Because! Lightning is the scariest thing ever!" the girl said, quivering as she spoke, "It took me a long time to get the courage to come and get you!"

"How long have you been watching me?" Yuna asked then.

"Not very," the girl said, "I came in here just as you went on the balcony."

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Yuna asked then, annoyed.

"Oh please don't fire me!" the girl said then, "I'm trying to be a good Yevon-worshippper! I swear...Um...I swear to Yevon! I am!"

"Excuse me?" Yuna just said.

"I'm an Al Bhed!" the girl said then, and started to cry, "I was sentenced to being a servant until I could prove myself worthy to not be a servant any longer!"

"You're an Al Bhed?" Yuna said then, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes! I mean...No! Not anymore! Oh Miss Yuna, I swear! I swear, I swear, I swear!"

"Would you relax?" Yuna said, "It's not like I care whether you're Al Bhed or not!"

"You don't?" the girl said, looking surprised.

"Of course not. Of course, it's right that you're a servant..."

The girl looked disappointed then, and said, "I'm sorry to bother you Miss Yuna. Honestly, I am. Goodnight."

"Wait," Yuna said, "What's your name?"

"Rikku..." the girl said slowly.

"Alright, you are dismissed, Rikku," Yuna said, and slowly, Rikku trudged out of the room.

Yuna sat there for some time, in thought. An Al Bhed...A sinner among her? It was bad enough to Yuna that her own mother had been the definition of sin, but now her personal servant too? Sighing, Yuna looked out the window. She was the Daughter of sin itself. She deserved to die.

A knock interrupted her thoughts then, and Yuna said, in a quivery voice, "Enter!"

"It's me," it was her father, "How is everything going?"

"Fine," Yuna said, "Why do you ask?"

"It's time to eat," her father said, "Change for dinner. As for me, I'm going over to visit the governor. Would you like to skip dinner and escort me?"

"No thank you," Yuna said, "I was actually thinking about taking a walk through the village."

"I think not," her father said, "It's rainy, and dark. You need not go to the village."

"Father, you can not keep me from going," Yuna said surely.

"Ah, but I can. We're not in Bevelle anymore, Yuna."

Yuna sighed. Her father was right. Suddenly she felt trapped, but at the same time, it seemed like a good thing to be trapped.

"You'll see most of the village tomorrow. After all we need to go to session at the temple.

"Of course," Yuna said, nodding, and then suddenly bit her lip, "Father...I need to tell you something."

"Yes?" her father said.

Yuna walked over to him, and bent down before him.

"I have sinned today, father."

"Oh?" her father said, giving her a surprised look.

"Yes. I have not only lied twice, but I also wished to die."

"I see," her father said softly, "Well then, hand me that book there."

"The Bible of Yevon?" Yuna asked, noticing the heavy book on the floor.

"Yes," her father said.

Yuna picked up the book, handed it to her father, and then knelt down before him again.

"Let's see, twice the sin of lying and once the sin of wishing for death. That shall equal...five beatings."

Then, without warning, he smacked her in the head with the book, knocking her on the floor. He hit her twice more on the forehead and then finally delivered the last two blows on her arm. She quivered and curled into a ball, sobbing quietly.

"Tomorrow you shall confess in front of the temple."

"With people present?" Yuna asked through her tears.

"No...Just in front of Yevon. Yes, that shall do. Goodnight Yuna."

He shut the door then, leaving Yuna to herself, crying through her now throbbing headache.


	2. Witches and Beasts

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Are you all ready for a VERY long chapter? I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written! But I just couldn't find a good place to stop, and I just kept going! It's not necessarily the most exciting, but it's very important. Perhaps it's even the most important of the story. I guess it's too early to say yet! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it, because I spent a lot of time writing it! (Especially since it's so long!)

Oh, also, just so you all know, this isn't really thoroughly based off of "The Scarlet Letter". It's only what fully inspired me. That's all! There were other things too, like Arthur Miller's play "The Crucible" and even the PS2 game "Shadow of Destiny"—in fact, that game started it. So don't worry, it's completely original, but was just inspired by those! Heck, you could even say Gackt's song "Lust for Blood" inspired me…

Also, it might be a while until I can update. I have relatives coming over, which might not give me much time to write! Cries Oh well, hope for the best!

Chapter 2: Witches and Beasts

"Miss Yuna," a voice said into Yuna's ear.

Yuna rolled over in her sleep, trying to escape the voice that was calling her.

"Oh Miss Yuna!" the voice continued to call.

Finally, Yuna's eyes opened, only to be met by two green eyes, whose pupils had the most queer spirals in them

Yuna jumped a bit, but then regained herself, as things began to come into focus. She realized that it had only been her new personal servant that had awakened her.

"Ugh, let me sleep," Yuna said, again rolling away from her servant.

"Nuh-uh Miss," Rikku said, "Your father requested that I awaken you. You need to get to the temple pronto."

"The temple?" Yuna said, suddenly sitting straight up, "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get going," Rikku said simply, "Your clothes are laid out before you. I am to walk you there."

"Are you not Al Bhed?" Yuna said, standing up, "Why are you going to the temple?"

"Miss, I've to convert myself, you know that. Did I not manage to explain it to you yesterday?"

"Sorry," Yuna said, as she ducked behind her screen to change, "Bevelle's rules are slightly different. A full Al Bhed never goes to the temple, even after they've been converted."

"I take it your mother never went then?" Rikku said, causing Yuna to jump.

Yuna poked her head out from behind her changing screen and said, "How did you know about my mother?"

"It's common knowledge that you're Al Bhed," Rikku said with a shrug, "I can just tell that kind of thing."

"Well I'd rather you didn't spread that around!" Yuna said, as she finished changing, "Are we going to be late?"

"Of course not, they'd beat us," Rikku said, but then looked at the ground, "Or at least, they'd beat me. In public, too, to say the least. Speaking of beatings...Miss Yuna, did you hit yourself or something last night? Your eye is mighty black."

Yuna's hand went to her face, which still burned.

"Oh, yes, I did hit myself," Yuna said.

"For sinning?" Rikku asked.

Yuna bit her lip. What was she thinking? She could not lie about hitting herself. Her father had told her long ago that there was a difference between a good lie and a bad lie. A good lie, her father had said, was something that would save her.

"For sinning," Yuna said, glad that it was the truth for once.

Rikku didn't say anything, but led Yuna through the house and out the door. It was a very warm and sunny day, Yuna noticed, and Rikku skipped along, leading Yuna down a worn path down the hill.

"Oh, you'll like the village," Rikku said, as they walked along, "It's very pleasant-very pleasant indeed."

"Are there many Al Bhed around this area?" Yuna asked.

Rikku stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Yuna as if Yuna had just asked Rikku to kill her.

"No, Miss," Rikku said, her voice sounding suddenly angered, "There are no Al Bhed."

"So you're all alone?" Yuna asked

"I am not Al Bhed anymore!" Rikku said, and turned away from Yuna and continued walking, although she was no longer skipping, "No one is Al Bhed here in Besaid."

"Then why are you still servants?"

"That is a foolish question, Miss Yuna," Rikku said, walking faster, almost as if to get away from Yuna, "and I shall not be answering it."

"Well excuse me for asking," Yuna said, herself growing slightly angered by Rikku's attitude, "I was only curious."

Rikku did not say anything, and soon the two entered the village. Yuna had to smile upon seeing it, for she had wondered for some time what it would look like. It looked exactly as she had imagined it. Horribly, horribly as Bevelle had looked. Only smaller.

People dressed in their finest clothing were pouring into the temple, both poor and rich and both young and old. However, Rikku stopped at the doorway and said, "Your father requested that you sit in the same pew as a Miss Dona. She should be looking for you."

"What about you?" Yuna asked.

"I sit on the balcony, along with the other servants," Rikku said, "No go along, find the Miss Dona I told you about."

"But...," Yuna protested, but Rikku had already left. Sighing, Yuna followed the flock of people who were going into the temple, a little worried about where she was to sit. She had only just walked in to the temple when all of a sudden, she heard her name being called.

"YUNA! Oh Yuna! Over here! Over here!" Yuna looked across to see a girl about her age-maybe a few years older-waving at her from the front of the surprisingly large temple. She was of dark skin, but had pretty features.

Yuna gave a shy little smile and walked down the aisle toward the girl who was waving to her.

"Welcome Yuna!" the girl said, giving Yuna a hug, "I'm Dona, and this here is Barthello." Dona nodded to a very large brute of a man, who just nodded in return at Yuna.

"Um, pleased to meet you, Dona," Yuna said, "As well as you also, Barthello."

"Here, your father requested that you sit right here," Dona said, pointing to the vacant seat next to her, "I'm the daughter of the minister."

"Ah, really?" Yuna said, "What honor it must be!"

"Of course," Dona said, but her smile suddenly turned to a frown, "Just make sure you don't forget it."

"I wouldn't dare to," Yuna said.

"Look here, Yuna, "Dona continued, "I am the most respected woman here. I don't expect you'll take my spot, just because your father is the retired governor of Bevelle, the greatest city of Yevon–Oh, good morning Governor Seymour!" Dona then said, and stood up, beaming, "How are you?"

Yuna turned quickly around, suddenly eager to see this governor that she'd heard so much about. What she saw was something she hadn't at all bargained for.

Her mouth dropped as she realized he was half guado, a being she had always considered to be inferior, and half human. Unruly blue hair grew from his scalp and his face was hideous. He did have beautiful eyes though, Yuna noticed.

As she found herself lost in his eyes, he suddenly turned and looked into her eyes as well. Blushing, she turned her face from his, embarrassed that he had caught her staring at him so.

"Good morning, Dona," he said then, and Yuna realized he had a strange sounding voice, "And you are...?"

Yuna looked back up at him, noticing that he was looking at her again.

"Y-Yuna!" Yuna said.

"Ah, the lady Yuna!" the governor said, "I'm Governor Seymour, and very happy to make your acquaintance."

He made a move to take the seat next to Yuna, but Dona had already pushed Barthello out of the seat next to her and said, "Governor, right here! I had Barthello save you a spot."

"Oh, of course," Seymour said, and nodded to Yuna again, and then took his seat on the other side of Dona.

"Oh, and by the way," Dona said then, leaning toward Yuna, "Whatever happened to your face?" Yuna couldn't help but notice that Dona had said this just loud enough to get Seymour's attention.

Yuna remained quiet for some time, choosing not to answer. She didn't want to lie, and yet she didn't want to tell the truth, either.

"A bible hit my face," Yuna just said with a shrug, "It happens quite often."

Dona smirked, and Seymour just gave her an odd look. The sermon started then, luckily, so Yuna didn't have to say any more.

The sermon was very long and tedious, and Yuna actually found her mind wandering, as much as it was a sin to do so. She knew everything about Yevon that was taught, so she knew it anyhow, but still. She should have been listening.

Instead, her thoughts were on her new village, the Al Bhed, herself...Basically everything. Suddenly, though, she felt Dona stand up beside her. Dona cleared her throat and said, "I have not sinned."

She sat back down, and Yuna only stared at her. What was she doing?

"Ah, you're new," she heard the minister, Dona's father, say, "All you need to do is stand up and confess your sins."

"Oh," Yuna said, and stood. Suddenly though, her heart pounded. This was something new. Confessing that she lied in front of everybody? What would they do to her? Her father had already beat her for it. Wasn't that enough?

"Go ahead," she heard Dona say, as she nudged Yuna, "Just confess already!"

Did they know? Yuna felt choked and honestly couldn't speak. She began to shake, and felt like she was going to faint.

"Um...Well, yesterday I told a lie," Yuna said, and blushed as she said so. She waited for someone to throw something at her–whether it was more bibles or rotten fruit. Nothing hit her though, but there was a shocked silence throughout the entire church.

"The punishment for such a sin," the minister said, "Is a course with a minister in training. Wakka, I shall set you up with her."

Yuna's eyes went to a red-haired man that was sitting a ways down from the minister.

"You are to go to Wakka's hut later this evening," the minister continued, "And talk with him. Next."

And on it went. All through the stands, people would stand up and confess their sins, or say they didn't sin, and the minister would set them up with some sort of punishment. Yuna actually found it quite cruel. One man confessed that he'd had improper thoughts about another women than his wife, and was forced to stand in front of the church as the minister beat him.

Another confessed to having learned to say 'hello' in Al Bhed, and was then forced to sit with the Al Bhed people on the balcony, as the rest called him a vermin and a skunk.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of unjust punishment, the sermon ended. Sighing with relief, Yuna followed Dona and Governor Seymour out the door, almost in a hurry to get out of the temple.

"My father is the most just minister there is," Yuna heard Dona saying to Seymour, "And one of the best Spira has."

"I agree," Seymour said, nodding.

They both turned to Yuna then, and gave her an almost disgusted look. It wasn't like Yuna was the only one that confessed to lying, but they acted as if she were.

"Is that why you have those marks?" Dona asked, "Because you lied?"

"Yes."

To her surprise Seymour smiled and put his long fingertips on her shoulder and said, "Your father seems to be a very good man."

Yuna felt like blushing, as she noticed there was something in Seymour's eyes that she really didn't like. He was almost staring at her dazedly, and his eyes scanned her face, making her uncomfortable.

"Come now, Governor," Dona said, pulling him away from Yuna, "Let's get going. Yuna, care to join us for lunch?"

"Um...Actually, I'd like to have a look around the village, if it's alright for me to decline," Yuna just said. She couldn't help but notice that Dona looked plenty happy at her decline, although Seymour looked upset.

"Goodbye then," Dona just said.

"It was very pleasant meeting you, Miss Yuna," Seymour said, outstretching his hand for her to shake. Yuna couldn't help but realize how creepy he seemed.

Yuna did the polite thing though, and took his large hand in her petite one, and he shook her hand for quite some time. Then, the two left, leaving Yuna alone in the little village.

Yuna stood in the gravel path outside of the temple for a long while, waiting as Seymour and Dona dipped out of sight. She seemed almost confused, and couldn't decide what she thought of Seymour and Dona. They both seemed nice enough, and they both came from prestigious home lives, as she had, but yet they seemed...different. In fact, everything about the village seemed different. She sighed though, reminding herself that she came from a different background as well.

She had spent all of her childhood in her home in Bevelle, barely leaving. Her mother had always been sickly, but was not allowed in any hospitals, despite who her husband was. Yuna knew her father didn't often tell people that his wife used to be Al Bhed, but the people at the hospital knew. They wouldn't take her in.

Yuna's mother had suffered for the longest time from her many diseases, until finally passing away, only a week before Yuna's seventeenth birthday. It was only then that Braska decided to move his daughter away from Bevelle, as he retired from his role as governor. Yuna knew the reason he kept her locked and hidden away from the public eye was because of the fact that she was half Al Bhed. He seemed so ashamed of it. Once her mother passed away though, it was as if the Al Bhed lineage no longer existed. It was something Yuna would never forgive her father for.

Honestly, it made no sense. If her father was so ashamed, why had he married her mother in the first place? Surely he knew it was some sort of sin, even if she was no longer Al Bhed. Now that she was gone, the only one to remain ashamed of was Yuna, and it wasn't her fault that her mother was Al Bhed. Even though Braska did seem to believe it that way...

Her father was a character all in himself. He was one of the most well-known men across all of Spira, being that he was the notorious governor of Bevelle. Recently though, he'd become a fragile and frail being compared to what he had once been. The more his wife became sick, the more fragile he seemed to become. Fear was shone in his eyes, and soon, he was sure to keep his wife locked away, where the diseases could not spread. It wasn't long before Yuna was no longer allowed outside of the house. As diseases began to spread, Braska's fear grew wider. In fact, he would never admit it, but the reason he quit his job and moved his family out of Spira was because of his growing fear of disease. Only Yuna knew that though.

When her mother died, her father cracked. He'd been cracked ever since. He turned ghostly pale at the mere mention of disease and stayed to himself quite frequently. All because of a little thing called disease.

Yuna walked slowly down the dirt path leading to the village. The paths throughout the village were cobblestone, but there were many little dirt paths all around. People were out and about, hanging laundry, talking, while little children ran around.

Yuna took a moment to take in her surroundings. A quick look up the hill showed her large towering house, right down a ways from the governor's, and then the house that she assumed belonged to Dona. Compared to those three mansions, the rest of the little houses looked like huts.

The children that ran past her were dirty, but so were their parents. They looked like friendly people just the same, as they all smiled at her as she passed, even though she had admitted to sinning only earlier.

She continued walking, passing by two Al Bhed children who were standing on the road with their dirtied hands outstretched, trying with little luck to get some food. Yuna shook her head, wondering how the Al Bhed had all seemed to spread throughout Spira. She knew their hideout on some island had been discovered years ago, and they had been gathered up and originally brought throughout Spira to be used as slaves. Now they were just servants–except basically slaves–that were forced to work as punishment for not following the ideas of Yevon. Many of them, like her own mother and Rikku, were converted, but their sins of being Al Bhed would never be forgotten.

Yuna sighed and continued walking. No one knew, but it crushed her something horrid that she was part Al Bhed. In a way, she felt as if she should be working alongside the unfortunate. She should be punished as well. The only thing that kept her from begging to be punished was the fact that she hadn't asked to be part Al Bhed. It wasn't her fault. Still, it wasn't the hungry children on the road's faults either. It was really nobody's fault. In that case, the only thing that kept her from being imprisoned was her father. It was a fact that her father sure wasn't going to tell anybody of her true lineage. He was ashamed, after all.

It still confused Yuna as to why her father had married an Al Bhed. She supposed it was something she didn't like to ponder.

Yuna was now walking through Besaid's forest, on the opposite side of the ocean. It was a very quaint and quiet forest, the type she had always dreamed of. Bevelle was so packed with people that any forest was quickly destroyed to make room. It made sense for Bevelle to be packed though. It was the Yevon headquarters, after all, and held the largest Yevon temple in all of Spira. It was a plain honor to live there.

A smile crept across the young brunette's face then as she looked up, realizing that she couldn't even see the sun for the trees were so thick. The forest was absolutely dazzling. She could hear all kinds of birds singing softly. Her smile disappeared though, as she suddenly realized that she heard a different kind of singing. A woman's singing.

Her body tensed up as she looked every which way, trying to find the owner of the voice. The voice was remarkably beautiful, but the song that was being sang had a horribly creepy ring to it. It sounded like something an un-dead child would sing. Yuna shivered, reminding herself that there was no such thing as an un-dead child.

Her eyes caught something then, hidden in the forest. There was a woman kneeling by a tree, dressed completely in black. Her hair was pulled back in numerous braids, and Yuna realized that she wasn't singing at all–but chanting.

Again, Yuna felt her body tense up. Chanting was a pure sign of Yu-Yevon, the exact opposite of Yevon. To make matters worse, only Yu-Yevon worshippers would be caught dressed all in black.

Yuna continued to stare at the woman, almost as if entranced by her. Yuna's body told her to walk away and to ignore her, but she couldn't bring her legs to move her. She just kept going closer and closer to the woman.

Suddenly, Yuna stepped on a twig, causing the woman to turn around. Her head turned, causing her braids to flail in the air, and Yuna was surprised to see to crimson eyes on her own mismatched ones.

The woman had, as mentioned, burning crimson eyes, pale skin, even paler than Yuna's own, and dark purple lips. She wore hair ornaments in her hair, and to even more of Yuna's dismay, held a poppet in her arms.

To Yuna's astonishment, however, the woman smiled a welcoming smile at her, and said, "Hello there."

"H-Hi..." Yuna just stammered, continuing to stare at the woman.

The woman gathered her skirts and stood up, still smiling a little smile, as she said, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"N-No," Yuna just said, "I-I just heard you...Singing...That's all."

"Ah," the woman just said, nodding, "I enjoy singing. I come out here to be alone."

"Y-You have a lovely voice," Yuna managed to murmur, "But it sounded kind of like chanting."

The woman laughed and said, "Nonsense. Everyone knows that chanting is the sign of Yu-Yevon."

"You're dressed in all black," Yuna said then, pointing to the woman's dress.

"That I am," the woman said, "The only fabric I could manage to get a hold of was black. It's very expensive in these parts for died fabric other than black."

"And your hair..." Yuna managed to say.

"It's quite the fashion here on the islands...You're not from around here, are you?"

Fashion? Yuna was shocked.

"No, I'm not," Yuna said just the same.

"I could tell...Ah! You're the daughter of Lord Braska! I've heard so much about you!"

"Really?"

"Well, you two have been on everybody's tongues. You're all anybody talks about!"

"Really?"

"Really. You were at the temple as well today, were you not?"

"Oh, yes, I was," Yuna said. So this woman really wasn't a Yu-Yevon worshiper. She had been at the temple, after all.

The woman just gave another little smile and said, "I'm Lulu."

"Yuna, as you probably know," Yuna just said, "What's that?"

"Oh this? It's just a little doll I've been working on," Lulu said, "There's a little child next door who has caught a cold. I'm making it for her."

"That's very nice of you," Yuna said, still staring at the doll in Lulu's arms.

Lulu gave a little laugh and said, "I make them for all of the sick children."

"Really?" Yuna just said, "That's so very nice."

Lulu had a faraway look in her eyes though, and she suddenly looked sad. She gave Yuna a little smile and said, "You apparently haven't heard the gossip?"

"Gossip about what?" Yuna asked.

Lulu just shook her head and said, "I'm not going to spread it. You'll hear it from Wakka, after all. He seems to be the one that started it."

"Wakka...He's the one I have to see later!"

"Yes, he is. He used to be a very good friend of mine," Lulu just said, and looked at the ground.

"Can you tell me where he lives?"

"Sure," Lulu said, "There's a little house directly left of the temple. It's an orangish color. That's Wakka's place."

"Can I go there now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Good...Um, thanks Lulu! I hope to see you around!"

Lulu was silent, but then said, "No problem. Bye, Yuna."

"Bye!" Yuna cried, and started off, suddenly eager to get the meeting over with Wakka. She was afraid he might beat her as well...He did look like a big guy, after all.

She found his place with little difficulty, and ran up to the door, knocking on it gently. She then looked up at the sky, realizing that it was already getting late, although it was only late afternoon. It would probably be dark by the time she left Wakka's place.

The door opened and she immediately recognized it's opener as the man they called Wakka. He was hard to miss, after all, why with his red-orange hair.

"Hey dere," he just said, crossing his arms, "Miss Yuna, right?"

"Yes," Yuna just said, not looking him in the eye, to show her respect.

He laughed though, and said, "Don't be so formal. Come in, come in."

He led Yuna into his very small house. The first room was basically a room with a bed in it, and Yuna noticed that the next room was the kitchen. It was only a two-roomed house, compared to her house that had at least thirty-five rooms in it.

He motioned for Yuna to sit on the bed, and he sat on a chair that he brought in from the kitchen.

"Well, as you may have guessed," Wakka said, "I'm a priest in training. I'll probably never make it, but it's worth a try. But you have committed a sin...The sin of lying."

"I was already punished," Yuna said, taking her hand and putting it on one of her bruises, "and I've learned my lesson."

Wakka just smiled and said, "Good. Then we shouldn't have too much trouble. Have you had a chance to look around the village?"

"A little bit," Yuna just said, "I kind of got side-tracked and went into the forest though."

"It's a beautiful forest, dat one," Wakka said, smiling, "Have you met anyone?"

"I met Dona and Governor Seymour," Yuna said, "And of course you...But otherwise..."

"Isn't Governor Seymour the greatest? Well, not quite as great as your dad, ya, but close."

"Oh...Sure...But don't you find it odd that he's part Guado?"

Wakka looked shocked and said, "His father, Lord Jyscal, was the governor before him. Lord Jyscal brought the teachings of Yevon to the guado. He was a great man, that Lord Jyscal."

Yuna just nodded, as if she understood, and then said, "Oh yeah, I also met a woman named Lulu..."

Wakka's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Did you say Lulu?" he said softly.

"Yes, Lulu."

"Where'd you meet her at?"

"In the forest."

"Figures."

"She was very kind."

Wakka gave Yuna a look that showed hatred, and he said, "She's a witch."

"That's what I thought at first too," Yuna said, smiling, "but then I realized–."

"No. You don't understand, Yuna. Last year, she was sentenced to burn."

"Sentenced to burn?"

"At the stake. Don't you do dat in Bevelle?"

Yuna shrugged. She'd been cooped up for so long in her house that she realized she really didn't know much.

"Well, Lulu is a witch...A no-good Yu-Yevon worshiper. Dat's why she dresses the way she does. She makes poppets, too."

"Yes, for ill children," Yuna said.

"That's what she says she does," Wakka said, "But really, she practices voodoo on them."

"What?"

"Voodoo. She steals the children's souls."

"Can that happen?"

Wakka looked shocked, and said, "Of course it can happen! It happened last year, and she should have been burned!"

"Why wasn't she?"

Wakka was silent.

"Because a beast turned up," he finally said.

"A what?"

"A beast. It hunts at night and kills. Twenty have died since last year. The first killing was the night Lulu was supposed to burn. After that, everybody forgot about burning her and went after the beast. But no beast was found. Over the year, people forgot that Lulu was supposed to burn. But they didn't forget that she was a witch. Governor Seymour said we should all just ignore her and cast her away, which we did. But the beast remains.

"Every month or so, it takes a victim. People have hunted and hunted, but it can't be found. Some people say it's Lulu's demon and she unleashed it the night she was to die. Others say it's just a crazed dog. Still...Some say it's one of us...One of us that has a thirst for blood."

Wakka's voice had dropped while saying this, almost as if he was telling some kind of ghost story.

A strange sort of silence followed then, and Wakka looked outside.

"It's getting dark," he said, "Have they told you not to be out after dark?"

"No...Why?"

"The beast, Yuna! It doesn't choose a victim–it just kills. That's why you can't be out a night!"

"But if it only attacks every month or so..."

"Sometimes, Yuna, it attacks every week. It all depends on the beast's thirst. Now come on, I'll take you home."

Yuna just stood up, as did Wakka, and she followed him out the door. It was indeed growing dark.

"What about you?" Yuna asked, walking alongside Wakka as they started up the hill, "Won't you be alone at night on your way back?"

Wakka was silent, but he then said, "I should be okay. After all, the beast attacked only two days ago..."

"Oh," Yuna just said.

They walked in silence, through part of the forest, toward the lights of the three large mansions on the hillside.

"Does the beast attack in the forest?" Yuna asked then.

"It has," Wakka said, "But mostly it's in the town."

"Has anyone seen it?"

"Nope."

"How do you know it's a beast then?"

"Because!" Wakka just said, "Every victim has two large bloody holes located on the side of their neck. Well, every one but the first..."

"How's the first related then?"

"Because. Well...You see, it was our governor. Our governor at the time was none other than Governor Seymour's father, the great Lord Jyscal. As we prepared to watch Lulu burn, there were suddenly shrieks of "Lord Jyscal is dead!" We all ran over, and there in the alleyway lay Lord Jyscal, covered in blood. Directly after that, we discovered a townsman dead, with the two holes in his neck. We decided they must be related. Ever since then, most of the deaths have the holes, but others don't."

"I see," Yuna just said, and suddenly realized they'd reached her house, "Well, it was very nice meeting you, Wakka."

"Yes, same here," Wakka just said, although he was looking quite distracted, "Now remember, no more lying."

"Of course," Yuna said, "Goodbye Wakka."

"Bye Yuna."

She waited until he disappeared around the corner before going in.

The main hall was empty, and Yuna, deciding she'd rather not see her father, headed straight up the stairs toward her bedchamber, anxious to have the day over with. Besides, she had much to contemplate.

Beasts...Witches...Yevon. Somehow, it seemed all connected. She realized that Bevelle had probably been the same way. She supposed she'd heard of witches, but had never actually met one.

There was a knock on her door then, which startled her. She realized it was probably her father, so decided to pretend she wasn't there. However, there was yet another knock.

Sighing, Yuna said, "Come in."

To her surprise, it wasn't her father that entered, but Rikku instead.

"Hey Yuna," Rikku said, walking in, "What took you all day to get home?"

"Well, I wandered around town for a bit," Yuna said, "And then went and saw Wakka."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had to see him," Rikku said, "'Jya meet anyone new?"

"Not really...Only the governor and Dona...And Wakka," Yuna said, purposely leaving Lulu out.

"Whadya think of Wakka?" Rikku asked then.

"He seems okay," Yuna said, "He's a little high-strung though, and has some odd beliefs."

"People say he follows Yevon closer than Dona's father," Rikku said, "He wasn't always that way though."

"He wasn't?"

"Nope. His parents died when he was very young, and he was left with a little brother. He basically raised Chappu–that was his brother–from birth. They used to play all the time by the beach, with a girl named Lulu."

Yuna's eyes popped open, and without meaning to, she said, "Lulu? The witch?"

"Ah, so you've heard," Rikku just said, "Did Wakka tell you that?"

"Tell me what?"

"About Lulu being a witch. It's a shame, really. They used to be such good friends. Rumor has it that Chappu and Lulu were sweet on each other."

Now Yuna's curiosity was coming in.

"Really?" Yuna just said, and sat down on her bed, motioning for Rikku to have a seat in a chair by the bed, "Where's Chappu now?"

"I'll just tell you all I know," Rikku said, "See, Chappu and Lulu were actually obviously sweet on each other. But I don't know if Wakka noticed. He might have. Anyway though, one day, Chappu was caught using a forbidden machina weapon."

"What?" Yuna said, as she leaned forward, "Machina? But that's forbidden!"

"Exactly," Rikku said, "He was caught, and sentenced to death. We all went and watched as he was killed on the scaffold."

"But why did he use it?" Yuna asked.

"No one knows," Rikku said, "Everybody basically forgot about it, and never really said anything much. But Wakka–he was devastated. It was almost like his son was killed, and not his brother. Soon, Wakka started...Seeing things. He came to the temple and declared that Lulu had used some sort of black magic to force Chappu into using the weapon. Everybody was shocked, and at first, nobody believed him. But then, children started going awol. The doctor said it was from a greater force. Wakka said it was Lulu, controlling the children. She was then sentenced as a witch."

"But that was the night the beast showed up..." Yuna just mused softly.

Rikku jumped and said, "How do you know about the beast?"

"Wakka told me," Yuna said, almost defensively.

"I see," Rikku just said, "Well, everybody's scared to death of it. Utterly to death."

Yuna just shook her head and said, "I guess once it hits close to me, then maybe I'll care."

"It could kill you at any given time!" Rikku just said, her eyes wide, "Aren't you scared of it?"

"Not really. Rikku, how can one be frightened of something they've never seen?"

"Easily," Rikku just said, standing up, "Goodnight Yuna. And take care, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Yuna just said, and waited until her door was closed. She then sighed, and got ready for bed.


	3. Integrity

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Sorry for the long wait everybody. Here it is though, chapter three! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Integrity

"Doesn't it look like it's going to be a lovely day?" Rikku said as she skipped along next to Yuna, "It's too bad we have to go spend the next few hours at the temple."

Yuna didn't answer for the longest time, being that her mind was on other things.

"Hey Rikku?" Yuna said after quite some time had passed, "Does Lulu go to the temple?"

"Yup," came Rikku's reply, "But she sits in the way back, all by herself. There was talk of excommunicating her, since she was pronounced a witch and all, but after Lord Jyscal's death...Well, people just kind of forgot about her. But she's still back there by herself. She's basically been cast away as an outcast. I don't know why she doesn't just give up and leave. Who knows...Someday they may even try to condemn her to death again."

"Why does she stay around?" Yuna mused, more to herself than to Rikku.

"Where else to go?" Rikku just said, shrugging.

"Where does she live?"

"My Yuna, you sure seem interested," Rikku said, raising her eyebrows, "You're not interested in witchcraft, are you?"

"No...I don't even believe in it," Yuna just said, rolling her eyes, "I feel bad for Lulu..."

"Don't believe in it!" Rikku cried, "And what, you don't believe in Yu-Yevon worshipers either?"

"Well, they exist–."

"That's the definition of a witch right there," Rikku said simply. They had reached the entrance of the temple by then, and Rikku bid her farewell to Yuna, as she went to the separate Al Bhed entrance.

Yuna walked cautiously into the temple, hoping that Dona and Seymour wouldn't see her. She stood in the back, and allowed her eyes to scan the back seats, all in hope of seeing Lulu. She caught site of the woman then, who was sitting there solemnly, this time dressed in gray.

Yuna walked softly over to her, and said, "Hey there Lulu!"

Lulu jumped and looked up at her. Again, Lulu's crimson eyes laid upon Yuna's, and Yuna was sure she saw some color restore in Lulu's face.

"Yuna..." Lulu just said, and then bit her lip, "You needn't be seen with me, Yuna. Obviously you haven't heard–."

"I don't believe it," Yuna just said, "I mean, I guess at first I thought so, but the word 'witch' is too far."

"Yuna!" a voice suddenly said behind Yuna then, and Yuna felt a grasp on her arm. Yuna turned around only to see that it was Dona that had grabbed her arm.

Dona dragged her away, and Yuna complied, although Lulu's eyes never left hers. A twinge of guilt erupted inside of Yuna, as she realized that she wasn't fighting Dona's grasp and attempt to pull her away from Lulu.

Slowly, Yuna's eyes left Lulu's, and Yuna turned her head to Dona, as they walked down the aisle, toward their front-row seats where they had sat the morning before.

Seymour was already seated, as was Barthello, and both watched as Dona and Yuna came closer.

"Yuna," Dona said, as the two took their seats, Yuna between Dona and Barthello and Seymour on the other side of Dona, "You can't talk to her."

"Why not?" Yuna just asked dumbly.

"Because she's a witch," Dona said, "She's an outcast. And unless you want to be just like her, you can't be seen with her. It's just that way."

Yuna felt her eyes slowly look away from Dona's, and noticed that Seymour was eying her, as was Barthello. However, Seymour had an almost amused smile across his lips.

Yuna found herself staring at Seymour for some time, before Dona noticed and said, "Yuna, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry Dona," Yuna finally said, feeling defeated, "I won't talk to her anymore."

"Good," Dona just said, "Now hush up, the sermon's beginning."

And so it did, just as it had the morning before.

"I swear, my father is definitely the most amazing person here," Dona said, as they exited, "Did you hear his punishments for that Lucil? Wearing a man's armor! How dare she."

Yuna was silent. The poor girl had confessed to dressing like a man, and was then forced to stand completely naked before the entire concession. It didn't seem like a very nice thing to do. Yuna bit her lip.

Seymour watched Yuna, and finally said, "Yuna? What do you think of Besaid's punishments?"

Yuna jumped, realizing that Seymour rarely talked, and now he was addressing her.

"Well, I...Um...Aren't they a little harsh?"

"Harsh!" Dona said, "They're the fairest in the land! Believe me, Yuna. They aren't harsh at all."

Seymour just continued to look at Yuna thoughtfully, and said, "What do you suppose he should have done instead? To Lucil, that is?"

Never before had anyone asked her for her opinion. It was almost as if she were an equal to Seymour.

"Well, I don't think her punishment was entirely just," Yuna said, "I think admitting it is punishment enough. The entire town knows what she did now. Believe me, that's punishment enough."

Dona just gave Yuna a disgusted look, and finally said, with a little smile, "Do you sin often, Yuna?"

"I do my best not to," Yuna just said.

"Well, people in this town sin whenever they feel. That's why my father makes such examples out of them. By striking fear into the town, they will not sin. It's an amazing theory."

"It is an interesting theory," Seymour said, "But some sinners in there don't admit to their sins. They're the ones that should be feeling the most punishment."

Dona laughed and said, "They don't, though. Really, the ones who remain quiet are the wisest."

Yuna was shocked, and said, "But that's basically a sin all in itself!"

This time, both Dona and Seymour laughed.

"Yuna," Dona said through her laughter, "Take it from someone who knows. When you have performed a sin, the whole town doesn't need to know about it. In fact, nobody needs to know about it but yourself. People like us, people who have integrity and money, and looks, and whatever else we have, don't need to express our sins. Only those of lesser status need do that."

"But how do we have integrity if we don't express our sins along with everybody else?" Yuna asked.

"That's a very good question," Seymour said, "But it's like this: people know we have integrity whether we tell them about it or not. We needn't be boastful, need we? Besides, people need examples. Us–those who never sin–or at least, those who don't talk about their sins–are the ultimate example."

Yuna wrinkled her nose, showing her disgust.

"Yuna," Dona said, shaking her head, "There's so much you have yet to learn."

"Why don't you come have tea with us and we'll fill you in?" Seymour then said, giving her a smile.

Yuna was about to say 'no thank you', being that she really wanted to see if Lulu was at the forest again, but didn't. For some reason, her interest in Lulu to her was a sin in itself. Why was she so interested in Lulu's story? Lulu was the definition of a sin. Yet, wasn't she as well? Perhaps Yuna felt that they belonged together–they belonged to live the lives of sins together, and not so alone. However, the guilt of being with a sin like herself was too much to bear.

"I'd love to have some tea," Yuna answered.

She then followed Dona and Seymour up the hill toward their house, with Barthello following from behind. Yuna walked a ways back from Dona and Seymour, being that they were gossiping about people she hadn't even heard of before, and it didn't interest her. She realized though, that Dona literally hung all over Seymour. She obviously had a thing for him. Yet, she could also tell that Barthello had a thing for Dona. The poor guy was always cast aside though, especially when Seymour was around.

The reached the entrance to Seymour's grand mansion, which was in between Dona's house and Yuna's. They mansions were all spread across the hilltop, though, so it didn't even seem as if they were that close. Yuna also noticed for the first time that behind the houses, and off of the main path, was the same exact forest where she had met Lulu–and the same exact forest that led straight to the town.

"Are you coming or not?" Dona said, and Yuna snapped out of her entrancement with the forest and noticed the three standing in Seymour's entryway.

"Of course, sorry," Yuna just said, and followed the three in.

Right away she noticed that Seymour's mansion was even more elegant than hers. It was very lovely and tasteful, but there was almost a guado aura of it.

There were many strange artifacts, all of which Yuna supposed were from Guadosalam, a place she'd only heard of and read about.

She realized then, as she stared at Seymour from her standing spot that really, he was much like her. He was half something other than normal, as was she. Still, there was something about him that she didn't like. Perhaps it was just his voice...Or his hands...Or...

"Dona," Seymour said, as he handed each guest a teacup, "Didn't you say you were traveling to Kilika today?"

"Oh my goodness!" Dona exclaimed, "I had completely forgotten about that! For those of you who don't know," meaning Yuna, of course, as Dona looked straight at her, "My father also preaches in Kilika. That's where I'm from."

"What time are we leaving?" Barthello asked, one of the rare things Yuna had ever heard him say.

"We?" Dona just said, and laughed, "Oh Barthello...I don't know, soon I guess." Dona then gave an awkward giggle, as if she didn't want Seymour to realize that Barthello was obviously going as well.

"Well then, you'd better get going," Seymour just said, and practically shoved them out the door. Yuna just stood there and watched as they left, as Dona pushed Barthello and was obviously lecturing him about when to keep his mouth shut.

"Well then, Miss Yuna," Seymour said, "What do you think of this town?"

It was then that it registered in her mind that she was alone with him, and Yuna just said, softly, "It's...nice."

"I'm glad you find it that way," Seymour said, continuing to eye her. Then, he said something that completely shocked her.

"You know," he continued, "I've been looking for a wife..."

Yuna's heart pounded. What? She could feel the blood rushing to her face, but she remained calm.

"I'm sure Dona and you would make a lovely couple," Yuna managed.

Seymour seemed taken aback by her reply, but he just smiled and said, "I have someone else in mind."

Everything was started to feel clammy and cluttered up. Yuna's head was spinning and she just wanted out of there. She couldn't marry him! She couldn't marry anybody! She was only seventeen.

She reminded herself though that her mother had been sixteen when she'd married her father. Still...

"W-Who do you have in mind?" Yuna sputtered out.

"You."

Yuna thought she was going to faint. Honestly, she was sure she was going to.

Seymour just continued to watch her, and she didn't know what to do or say. She just stood there, trying to regain herself.

"Your father and I have been talking," Seymour said, as if to try and get Yuna to speak also, "He says he'd be honored if you were wed to me."

"My father said that?" Yuna said, feeling shocked. How could her own father expect her to marry such a...a thing?

"Of course," Seymour said, "But...I'm sure he'd like to discuss it with you first."

Yuna just slowly nodded, and then said quickly, "I'll go talk to him now. Um...Bye Seymour."

Seymour just nodded, and watched as she practically ran out the door.

She didn't run to her father, either. Instead, she ran down the hill into the forest at top speed. Right then, she was going to see Lulu.

Branches crashed as she seemed to run right through them, and she knew her skin was becoming torn, but she really didn't care.

What was she thinking though? She was going to see Lulu–the witch. Yuna cursed herself, remembering there were no such things as witches. Lulu was probably just misunderstood. And if she was a witch–well, then she was a witch. She'd be even more like Yuna then.

Yuna stopped her running, realizing that she really had no idea where she was going. She looked up, seeing the sky just barely through the thick trees. She sighed, realizing that it was already going into late afternoon. The sermons at the temple took all morning, and she had spent most of the afternoon with Seymour and Dona.

Thinking of Seymour just made her upset. She didn't even know the man! She figured Dona wouldn't be too happy knowing that he had chosen Yuna over her, either. Sighing, Yuna sat down on a large rock, realizing that she had no idea where she was or which direction was which direction. For as much as she could tell, she was lost. Completely and utterly lost.


	4. Two Bloody Holes

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Sorry it took me so long to put this up! I had relatives over, as I may or may not have mentioned (I can't remember...), and I just didn't have time to write! Here it is though! Oh, and as for your questions about Tidus being in it...Just read and find out! ;-)

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4: Two Bloody Holes

Feeling horridly depressed, as her thoughts consumed her, Yuna didn't do anything to help her situation. She just sat there on that large rock, trying to hold her emotions inside. It wasn't like it mattered if she cried or cursed or anything, being that nobody was around. Still, she felt she couldn't reveal her emotions. Not at all.

Dusk was beginning to fall, and Yuna wondered if her father was worried about her. She figured he probably wasn't, being that he spent most of his time locked up in his area of the house anyway, trying not to contract a disease.

Finally, Yuna stood up, deciding that sitting there on that rock wasn't going to do her much good. She stood there for a while, trying to decide which way to go. She decided finally just to pick a direction and hope that she found the edge–and preferably that it didn't take her way out to no where.

Yuna started off, trying to make a decent pace, being that it was growing darker and darker.

Slowly she began to feel ill, as a horrible pang swept into her stomach. She felt as if for sure she was going to meet up with something bad, and all because she had lost her mind and went looking for Lulu.

"Just accept that she's a witch, already," Yuna said to herself as she walked, "Marry Seymour like you're supposed to and get on with your life. So what if you're half Al Bhed? Big deal. It's not like you're full Al Bhed. Besides, it's not like you follow their way of life anyway. Now Lulu...She won't be going to the farplane, enough said. She probably is the daughter of Yu-Yevon herself, the daughter of Sin. I'm not."

She continued walking, wondering just how far the forest could stretch. Another horrible pang erupted as she wondered if she'd been traveling around in circles.

She sighed, and fell to the ground beneath her, wondering just what she'd been thinking. Tears slid softly down her face as she realized that she had to find a way out soon. At least for now she was sane. Soon enough though, she'd panic, and then she'd never find her way out of the forest.

"Think clearly," Yuna ordered herself, "Just think clearly."

It was indeed growing very dark, and it was becoming ever harder to see what was in front of her. She reached a clearing, only to see the moon had risen, high above her.

"Oh no," she said softly, "I'm never going to find my way home at this rate!"

She continued walking just the same though, and soon, a smile lit her face. In front of her was a clearing, and she could just make out the lights from the village.

Smiling wider, and running, Yuna made her way to this clearing, and then out into the town.

"Where am I?" she questioned herself, as she stepped onto the cobblestone path. She was sure it was her town, but where exactly at in the town?

This part was very busy, although nobody was on the streets. Really, it was very eerie.

Slowly, Wakka's words came back into her head: "A beast. It hunts at night and kills." Swallowing her fear as much as she could, Yuna gathered her skirts and scampered off down the path, as she noticed that far away, on the hillside, she could see the lights from her house.

The moon was very high and bright, and there were many torches lit throughout the town, so seeing was no longer a problem. The only problem now was navigating throughout the crowded little town. At least there were no people around to get in her way.

Yuna turned to her right, ducking down a narrow alleyway, only to realize that it was a dead end. Sighing, she started back the other way. She had just reached the end of the alleyway and was turning down the next, when she heard a blood-curdling scream.

Her heart jumped, and she could hear the screams turning into cries. The cries sounded so close to her. Her hand went to her heart, as she felt her unsteady pulse quickening. She heard another horridly disgusting sound, but it was impossible to place it. All she knew was that it was very close.

Suddenly, as quick as it had happened, the noises stopped, and the village regained its eerie quietness.

Yuna's eyes darted everywhere, as she wondered what had happened. She finally decided that it was probably her imagination getting the best of her, and she turned down the next alleyway.

However, the only thing she could do was scream, as she saw a body lying there in front of her.

Yuna clamped her hands over her mouth and tried to calm down her breathing. The body still looked as if it had life, but two holes leaking of blood on the neck showed otherwise.

Shakily, Yuna began to step backwards, only to run into someone.

She uttered another scream, and turned around quickly.

This time, though, her eyes met two very confused looking blue ones.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"O-Over there!" Yuna cried, turning around and out of his grasp.

The young man looked past her, and then said quickly, "Damn, we'd better go get the sheriff. It looks like there's been another attack."

"A-Another attack?" Yuna just stammered, "B-But—."

"What are you doing out at night?" he just said, ignoring Yuna, and starting to walk away, although Yuna absent-mindedly followed, "That could have been you!"

"I got lost," Yuna just said, somewhat shamefully, "I'm new here."

He looked behind him at her again, as if to see who she was, and then said, "Oh, you're that girl everybody's been talking about. What was it, Yula, or something like that?"

"Yuna," Yuna corrected him.

"Right. I'm Tidus," he just said, and then looked back ahead, "I sure hope the sheriff doesn't go on and on about why I shouldn't have been out at night."

"Why were you out at night?" Yuna asked, "I was lost, but you—?"

Tidus turned and faced her, and said, "I...My friend is sick. I was going to fetch the doctor."

He sighed then, and looked rather sad.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yuna just said, as she followed Tidus up the stairs to a well-lit building.

"Yeah..." Tidus just said, as he knocked on the door, "But if anybody asks, you're with me, got it?"

"Why?"

"Just because," Tidus said, "But the sheriff shouldn't ask."

The door opened then, and a rather short, yet large, man came walking out, with a lantern in his hands.

"Who is it?" he just said, although the lantern was blinding both Yuna and Tidus, as he held it straight into their faces.

"We've come to report a murder," Tidus just said, trying to shield his eyes from the lantern, "I think it was from the beast again."

"The beast?" the man said then, and suddenly ran inside. Soon, a bell was ringing loudly.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked Tidus over the noise.

"Ah, everybody's getting all riled up now," Tidus just said, "Everybody always comes out with weapons and–."

"Weapons?" Yuna said, her eyes growing wide, "Like machina weapons?"

"Try swords," Tidus just said, shaking his head, although he wore an amused smile, "Well, the sheriff is allowed to use machina weapons and–hey, don't you know anything?"

Yuna suddenly felt stupid, so she just looked at the ground.

The sheriff came back out then, and asked where the body was. Tidus directed him, and already Yuna noticed that the streets had come to life. Men and boys came out, carrying swords, and followed the sheriff, behind his blinding lantern.

"They get so excited," Tidus just said, as they watched the parade go by, "But yet they never catch the beast."

"Won't the beast still attack?" Yuna asked.

"Nah, h–it's not stupid."

"Has anyone ever seen it?" Yuna just asked, her eyes growing wide in amazement as she watched the many people pass by.

"Nope," came Tidus' simple reply, "But hey, shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Oh my," Yuna just said suddenly, "I completely forgot about that! I'd better go–it was nice meeting you..."

"Whoa, it could still be dangerous that way," Tidus said, nodding up the hill toward Yuna's house, "I'll take you."

"I can take care of myself," Yuna replied, not meaning to sound haughty. She just felt as if she'd wasted enough of his time, "Besides, isn't your friend sick?"

"She'll be fine," Tidus replied, "I mean...Well, it's not like she's deathly ill or anything. She's just going through a little phase. I probably overreacted, why, going to get the doctor and all."

"I see," Yuna just said, "Is she a very close friend?"

"She's my best," Tidus replied, and the two started to reach the edge of town, and started up the hill, "We've been together for quite some time now."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Yuna asked.

Tidus laughed and said, "Yeah right! She's just...like I said. My best friend."

"What's her name?" Yuna asked.

"Paine," Tidus replied, and then shot a curious look at Yuna, "Say, did you meet Lulu?"

Yuna found herself jump at the mention of Lulu's name, but she managed to hide it and said, "Yes, I met Lulu."

"Ah, she's a friend of mine too," Tidus just said.

Yuna found herself stop dead in her tracks. All this time, Yuna had somehow believed that Lulu was friendless–like she.

"Isn't she a witch though?" Yuna asked.

Tidus laughed, and said, "That's just a lame rumor."

"Really?" Yuna said, shocked.

"Yeah," Tidus just said, "Wakka started it, just 'cause he went crazy."

"Do you know him too?" Yuna asked.

"Used to," Tidus said, "Just not very well. I'm fairly new here, myself. Same with Paine."

"Really?" Yuna asked, "Where are you from?"

Tidus was silent, and his eyes laid upon the ground. He looked up at Yuna and smiled then, and said, "I'll tell ya what...Maybe someday, I'll tell you."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yuna said, "Why won't you tell me now?"

"Because I'll have to lie," Tidus just said, "Either that, or tell the truth, and you won't believe me."

"I will to!" Yuna said surely, "I'm from Bevelle, as you probably knew."

To Yuna's surprise, Tidus cringed and glared at her. He continued to glare at her for some time, but he finally sighed, and said, "That's...nice."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Yuna just asked.

"No, not at all," Tidus said, and then quickly said, "Here we are, your gorgeous mansion."

Yuna looked in front of her, and sure enough, there stood her house.

"Goodbye," Tidus said then, and started off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Yuna said, running after him, "Thank you very much, Tidus. Will I see you at the temple tomorrow?"

Tidus smiled, and said, "It depends on how my friend, Paine, is feeling. Hopefully though, right?"

"Right," Yuna just said, and smiled at him, "Goodnight Tidus."

"Goodnight," Tidus just said, and started off again.

Sighing, Yuna then turned around and started toward her house, hoping that her father wasn't too angry at her being home late.

She opened the door slowly, only to hear her father's voice boom, "And where have you been, young lady?" and to see not only her father, but Seymour standing there as well.


	5. Love is a Sin

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Sorry again that it took me so long to update! I'm really into this story, but for some reason, I just can't seem to make it smooth out. So if it seems to have some bumps, I'm sorry! I'm kind of writing as I go, but I have a little bit of the plot figured out in my mind. Just the same, it's kind of...seemingly going no where! Don't worry about Tidus and Paine not being in it though–after this chapter, or so, they'll be two of the center characters! For now though, you'll only hear mention of them. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 5: Love is a Sin

Yuna softly shut the door, and then bit her bottom lip. Whatever was she going to say? "Apparently, Sir," she heard Seymour say to her father, "She doesn't realize how dangerous it is to be out that late..."

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Yuna just said, quickly, taking a step inside, "I got lost in the forest..."

"And just what were you doing in the forest?" Braska asked his daughter.

"Getting some fresh air," Yuna just answered, "Then, I got lost, and wandered into the village..."

"You went into the village?" Seymour then said, "Don't you know that it's dangerous to be out at night?"

"Yes, Wakka told me..." Yuna said, "And I was very frightened..."

Braska just narrowed his eyes at his daughter, and then said, after sighing, "From now on, do not go into the forest, or the village, for that matter, without my permission. From now on, you will just go to the temple in the morning, and anywhere after that, you shall be with either Seymour or Dona at all times."

"What? Why?" Yuna said then, her eyes passing from Seymour to her father, "I'm back in one piece, am I not?"

"You will do as I say," Braska just snapped, "It's dangerous out there."

"I heard the sirens going off earlier," Seymour then said, "We were afraid you were the one attacked."

Yuna bit her lip harder, realizing that it would probably be wisest to tell them about her discovery of the beast's killing, although she had wanted to forget about it.

"I was the one that came across the body..." Yuna just said.

Seymour and Braska both gasped, almost in unison, and Seymour said, "What? Weren't you frightened?"

"Horribly," Yuna said, looking away into nothing, as she said, almost distantly, "I guess I forgot there was something to be afraid of..."

"What?" Braska just said, and Seymour too, looked confused at her words.

Yuna snapped back, and said, "Well, I mean...I'm very tired, do you mind if I excuse myself and go to bed?"

Both men nodded, and Yuna walked past them quickly, toward the stairs.

"Oh, but Yuna," Braska called after her, "Although not official, do you realize that Seymour has asked for your hand in marriage?"

Yuna jumped. Up until then, she had forgotten all about that.

"Oh...Yes," Yuna said, shyly.

"I just wanted you to know we're discussing it," Braska said, and Seymour avoided her eyes, as she looked his way, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yuna just said, although it probably sounded very bitter.

"Goodnight, Lady Yuna," she heard Seymour say. She turned around and looked at him, and the two stared at each other for some time, before Yuna finally muttered her own 'goodnight' to him, and bounded up the stairs.

She turned into her bedroom, only to be almost pounced on by Rikku.

"Rikku, don't startle me like that!" Yuna called, as she placed her hands over her heart.

"What, you can come across a dead body, but can't handle me?" Rikku asked, her eyes shining, "Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"The dead guy! Did you see the beast?"

"I don't know who it was," Yuna just said, "And no, I didn't see the beast."

"Creepy," Rikku just said, "Were you really lost, or was that just an excuse?"

"Really, I was lost," Yuna just said, sitting on her bed, as her weariness began to kick in.

"So, were you scared?" Rikku asked then.

"At first," Yuna said, staring off into space again, "but when he came–."

"He?" Rikku interrupted.

"Um...I don't remember his name," Yuna said, "It was...Tidus! Yeah, a man named Tidus came and–."

"Tidus!" Rikku said, smiling, "Yunie, you just pick up the bad people, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"Well, first it was Lulu, the witch of Besaid, and now it's Tidus, who's...Well, he's friends with Lulu, enough said!"

"You know who he is?"

"Yeah, he's the gorgeous blonde that came here a year or so ago," Rikku said, "Nobody knows where he's from, but he came with a girl. But nobody's really seen much of the girl. Anyway, girls all over Besaid have secret crushes on him, but he's never at the temple or anything, so it's basically forbidden to talk to him. Still, there's rumor floating around about him all the time! I'm pretty sure your friend Dona even has had her own flings with him..."

"Dona knows him?"

"Oh yeah," Rikku said, "It's rumored that she used to sneak out at night, despite the warnings of the beast and see him. So have plenty of other girls."

"Really?" Yuna said, "Well, why doesn't he go to the temple?"

"Because he's a sinner!" Rikku just said, "He's definitely not Al Bhed, but they say he worships Yu Yevon."

Yuna's eyes grew wide, and she said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Rikku just said, "But like I said, he's so cute that girls don't really keep their distance. It's lucky of you to meet him, really. People don't see much of him."

"Well, he seemed nice," Yuna said, "He even walked me home."

"Don't you be developing any crushes though," Rikku said, as she started toward the door, "After all, I overheard everything that happened downstairs, including Seymour's proposal."

Yuna's small smile disappeared, and she said, "Oh."

"Seymour's the most eligible bachelor in all of Spira, you know," Rikku said, obviously trying to cheer Yuna up, "He's so religious and powerful...Girls everywhere swoon over him. Sure, he's nothing for the eyes, but...Well..."

"Don't even bother, Rikku," Yuna said, "I don't feel much toward him."

Rikku laughed and said, "I've heard there's not much love these days, you know."

Yuna looked up at her, and said, "Why not? I should be able to marry whomever I wish to marry!"

"Love is a sin, remember that," Rikku just said, "Well, I've got to go. Goodnight, Miss Yuna."

Yuna didn't say anything else, and just said a soft goodnight. She then went to bed, her weariness finally consuming her.

Still, Rikku's words, although confusing, lingered.

_"Love is a sin, remember that."_

_-_

The walk to the temple the next morning was actually, very quiet. Rikku appeared in thought, but she wasn't the only one. Yuna too, was in deep thought as they made their way to the temple.

"Do you think Tidus will be there?" Yuna finally asked, breaking the silence.

Rikku laughed and said, "Didn't I tell you? He never goes. I haven't seen him there once."

"Is it because his friend is sick?" Yuna asked.

"Could be, I guess," Rikku said, "Since I've never even seen her. Seriously Yuna, I dare you to ask your friend Dona..." Rikku began to giggle then, causing Yuna to feel confused.

"Fine, I will," Yuna said.

"No! Don't!" Rikku said between giggles, "Well, you could, but Dona probably wouldn't like it...She's probably mad enough about Seymour and you..."

"Yeah, she probably is," Yuna agreed.

By then they reached the temple, so Rikku split off from Yuna, and Yuna went in the doors. Lulu was in her normal spot, all by herself, but as Rikku said, Tidus was no where to be found. It wasn't as if Yuna had a lot of time to look, because Dona had already found her and was pulling her to the seat in the front row.

"So, Yuna," Dona said, as the two sat down, "What's it like knowing you're marrying Spira's most eligible bachelor?"

"Huh?" Yuna just said.

"Don't play dumb," Dona said, "I told you that I'm the most powerful woman here, remember? Shouldn't it make sense that I should be able to marry Seymour? Shouldn't it?"

Yuna wanted to agree and hand Seymour over to Dona, but instead she just looked at the ground.

Seymour came in then, and Dona didn't even attempt to sit by him. She allowed Seymour to sit right next to Yuna–although it was to Yuna's dismay–and sat on the other side of Yuna, with Barthello on her side.

Feeling awkward, Yuna instead just looked behind her at the doors, hoping Tidus would come in, even if it was very unlikely. She felt as if she had to thank him. She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't come. Plus, she had been so nosy about his business...She supposed really she should apologize to him as well.

"Who are you looking for?" Dona asked, interrupting Yuna's thoughts. Yuna jumped slightly and turned around. However, she reminded herself that Dona knew who Tidus was, and perhaps could tell how to find him.

"A young man named...Um...Tidus," Yuna just said.

Seymour snorted and said, "What would the likes of you want with him?"

Yuna suddenly felt stupid for asking, as Seymour gave her a look as if he was degrading her based off of what she had just said. Dona on the other hand was giving Yuna an interesting look.

"Yes, why are you wondering?" Dona just said, "Have you met him?"

"He's the one that...helped me yesterday," Yuna said, "If it wasn't for him, I would have been...I don't know, very lost, and probably wouldn't have known what to do. I wanted to thank him for his help..."

Dona gave a little laugh and said, "Tidus, huh? Well, we shouldn't talk about him here in the temple, but I could use some gossip. Know what he is?"

"No," Yuna just said, "But Rikku said he worships Yu-Yevon..."

"He's a pimp," Dona just said, laughing, "Talk to any girl here...They can tell you about Tidus!"

Seymour placed one of his long hands on Yuna's shoulder, causing her to hide a shudder, and said, "You don't want to get caught up with him."

The sermon started then, so Yuna could ask no more questions. Still, their words about Tidus bothered her. Tidus...A pimp? He sure didn't seem that way before. He seemed like a nice enough guy who just had an ill friend. Despite the warnings though, Yuna knew she wanted to thank him just the same. Maybe...Maybe she could even figure out the link between Lulu and he. After all, she knew one existed.

The sermon ended just as it did every day, and the four walked out, just as they had in the last two days. There had been mention of the beast the night before, and how it had killed a young man named Gatta, and how the beast had been hunted, but still not found. Other than that, the sermon seemed almost the exact same as it had the day before.

"Well then, where to, you three?" Seymour questioned as they walked out, "Tea at my place?"

"I think Yuna should go thank Tidus," Dona put in.

Yuna looked at her, shocked, and said, "May I?"

Seymour shook his head, and said, "Of course not."

"Why not?" Dona asked, "She seems to owe him her thanks."

Seymour glared at Dona and said, "Her father requested that we stay with her at all times."

"What is she, a baby?" Dona said. Yuna smiled at Dona, and Dona smiled back. Maybe Yuna was wrong to think of Dona as...Well, whatever bad things she thought of Dona.

Seymour just continued to glare at Dona, and then looked at Yuna.

"I just want to say a quick thanks," Yuna just said, hanging her head shamefully. She wanted to yell, "It's not like you're my husband!", but something about that just didn't seem right.

"Fine, but if you're not at my place in twenty minutes, you'll be in trouble," Seymour just said, "Hurry up."

"Where can I find him?" Yuna directed this question at Dona.

Dona smiled a friendly smile and said, "That way, toward the beach. There's a nice little place with a gate around it. Just go knock on the door and Tidus will probably answer."

"And you know this how–?" Seymour said, giving Dona a little smile.

"I know things," Dona just said, and Yuna started off. Dona grabbed her shoulder, though, and sneered, just loud enough for only Yuna to hear, "And afterwards, tonight, you come to my place and meet me."

"Um, okay," Yuna just said, "I'll be right back!"

"Hurry up," Seymour just repeated himself, and shook his head, "We'd better see you in twenty minutes or less–preferably less."

"Right," Yuna just said, and started off. It wasn't like she wanted to take her time at Tidus' anyway. Especially if what Dona said about him was right.

Yuna walked very quickly in the direction that Dona had pointed her to. It was indeed toward the beach.

As Yuna continued that way, houses became fewer and fewer, and so did the people. Finally, she came across a cute little place with a fence around it, just as Dona had described. It was right against the forest, and the beach could be seen just a little ways off.

Yuna ran through the gate, and up to the door. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very nervous. Very nervous indeed, in fact.

She knocked on the door and waited, but there was no answer. Again, she knocked. Still, there was no answer. Yuna turned around, and started down the steps, only to see none other than Lulu, walking down the path, and through the gate.

Lulu was dressed elegantly in a black dress, with her beaded hair falling softly down her shoulders. Her lips were painted a violet color, and her crimson eyes raised, meeting Yuna's.

Yuna felt frightened, but Lulu just smiled.

"Hello there," Lulu said, walking up to the frozen Yuna, "Um...Are you here to see somebody?"

"Um...Yeah...Um...Tidus," Yuna said.

Lulu laughed and said, "Really?"

"Yeah," Yuna just muttered, "But no one answered..."

"Oh, he's just being stupid," Lulu said, again with a smile. To Yuna's surprise, Lulu passed her and opened the door.

"Um, can we just go in?" Yuna asked.

"Of course," Lulu said, "This is my place too, you know."

They lived together? But Lulu seemed so much older than Tidus...

"Come on in," Lulu said, causing Yuna to snap back to reality.

Yuna nodded, and slowly followed Lulu in. At first, the place seemed very ordinary. The door led to a very small kitchen, that was very dimly lit. In fact, Yuna realized right away one thing out of the ordinary. All of the windows had dark shutters across them, and dim candles were the only light. Yuna's heart clenched as she realized that darkness and candles were a sure sign of Yu-Yevon.

"He's down there," Lulu said, pointing toward stairs leading down to a cellar, "That's his room."

Yuna bit her lip out of her nervous habit and nodded. She stood there for some time, and finally went down.

There were two doors at the bottom of the stairs, and it was very dark. One door was shut tightly, but the other one was opened a crack.

Yuna placed her hand on the door handle of the door that was opened, only to have it pulled away from her. Her heart jumped, as the door was pulled out of her grasp. There though, looking surprised, stood Tidus.

"Oh, uh, hi," he just said, leaning against the door he had just opened, "Yuna, right?"

"Yeah," Yuna said, trying to catch her breath, "Um...I just wanted to come and say 'thank you' for everything last night. I felt like I kind of...Wasn't very nice to you."

"Ah, whatever," Tidus just said, "It's fine."

"Um, well, thank you," Yuna just said, nodding her head toward him. She wrapped her arms around herself then, feeling rather chilly.

"You cold?" Tidus asked then, a small smile on his face.

"A little," Yuna said, "It's really dark down here, too."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Tidus agreed with her, "I keep telling Lulu to somehow get some windows down here, but..."

"How do you know her?" Yuna found herself asking.

"Well, when Paine and I first came," Tidus said, "We had no place to go. Lulu took us in. Of course, that was also around the time of...Well, surely you've heard of it."

"You mean, the time when she was supposed to be...killed?" Yuna just said.

"Yeah," Tidus said softly, and leaned against the door even more so, "You don't believe in that foolishness though, do you?"

"I'm not sure," Yuna said softly, "I've heard a lot of things about you, yourself, too, you know..."

Tidus laughed, which surprised Yuna, and Tidus said, "What, that I worship Yu-Yevon?"

"Yeah," Yuna said softly, "Do you?"

Tidus shrugged, and said, "I don't know, I guess."

His answer surprised Yuna, so she said, "How can you not know?"

Tidus shrugged and said, "I haven't thought about it."

"Do you worship Yevon?" Yuna then asked.

Again, Tidus shrugged.

"So you are sacrilegious!" Yuna said, and had to clamp her hands over her mouth. For some peculiar reason, Tidus suddenly seemed so exotic. It was as if the thought of him not following the rules was the most exciting thing in the world.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Tidus said, although he continued to smile, "But you sure seem interested enough. How about, Yuna? Who do you worship?"

"Why Yevon, of course," Yuna just replied, "But lately, I've found myself so interested in people who don't..." Yuna found herself trailing. Tidus was practically a stranger! Why ever was she having such a conversation with him? Somehow though, it felt almost right. It felt right to talk to him like this.

Tidus just looked away from her, and said, "That's not necessarily a good thing, you know that?"

Yuna bit her lip and looked away from him as well, and said, "Yes, I do know that."

"Don't you hang out with the governor and Dona?" Tidus asked then, causing Yuna to look back at him.

"Mm-hm," Yuna just said with a nod, "Basically because my father forced me to, but..."

Tidus laughed and said, "What, have you heard that I'm a pimp? A lady whore?"

Yuna jumped at his words, as she probably had at many of his other words, and then blushed and said, "Actually, I have..."

Tidus laughed again, and said, "Yeah, that sounds like something Dona would say. See, I turned her down for a lay once, and ever since..."

"What?" Yuna said. Honestly, she didn't understand Tidus' choice of words, although she thought she might kind of know what he meant.

"Uh..." Tidus rubbed the back of his neck, as if apologizing for his words.

"That doesn't sound much like Dona," Yuna just said, "She's so religious. Really, I almost envy her."

Tidus gave Yuna an unbelieving smile, and then he laughed and said, "You're a naive little thing, aren't you?"

Yuna wanted to say that she wasn't, but really, his words were probably true. She chose to simply stay quiet.

"Look Yuna, it was nice talking to you," Tidus just said, still smiling at her, "But I actually should go check up on Paine."

"Yes," Yuna just said, "I should actually get going too. I just wanted to say a thank you."

"You're welcome," Tidus just said, "But...Don't go wandering around at night anymore, okay? It's horribly dangerous."

"Right," Yuna agreed, "I should go now...Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Tidus said, and Yuna started off. Tidus watched her until she was at the stairs, and he suddenly said, "Hey Yuna!"

"What?" she said, turning around.

Tidus smiled at her, and said, "Stop by anytime you want."

Yuna smiled back and said, "Thanks, I just might. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

Yuna ran up the stairs, and couldn't look back, but she felt as if Tidus' eyes were on her the entire way up the stairs.

She reached the kitchen again, and saw Lulu, humming to herself.

"Goodbye Lulu," she called to the so-called witch.

"Goodbye Yuna," Lulu said, and smiled at her.

Yuna returned her smile and then ducked out the door. Really, she felt like she could stay all day. Especially since really, anything would be better than going to see Seymour...

Sighing, Yuna walked toward Seymour's, stealing a glance back at the little house.

"Don't worry," she said softly, almost to the house, "I'll be back tomorrow."

At that, she quickly walked away, being that fifteen minutes had passed.

"Tomorrow..."


	6. Arrangement and a Silver Ring

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Sorry that it took me so long to update! Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me, but I just haven't felt like writing. Anyway though, this chapter is kind of boring, but things are starting to fall into place. The chapters after this should be much more exciting! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 6: Arrangement and a Silver Ring

"Did you say your thanks?" Dona asked as she sipped her tea. She was sitting next to Seymour on a two-person couch, and Yuna had found herself in a chair, across from Barthello. She was still close enough to Seymour to feel uncomfortable, but at least Dona had managed to sit directly next to him.

"Hmm?" Yuna said then, looking up from her tea.

"How was your meeting with Tidus?" Dona just asked.

"Oh, I just said thanks, and that was basically it."

"Do you feel like you did a bad deed?" Barthello asked. He rarely talked, and when he did, it always confused Yuna.

"Um..."

"Of course not," Dona said, "You can't really have sinned just from talking to him. Believe me."

"How do you know him?" Yuna found herself asking, "I mean, you knew where his house was and stuff."

Seymour smiled, and looked ready to laugh, and he turned and faced Dona. In fact, everybody's eyes were on Dona, and she became flustered.

"Look," Dona just said, "Tidus and I used to be a thing, you know. Back in the days when he went to the temple. But that was almost a year ago now."

"Did you ever see that girl that supposedly came here with him?" Seymour asked.

"Maybe once," Dona said, "Her room is right across from Tidus'. But the door was always shut. You see, the more I went there, the more I realized that Tidus is an odd one. He definitely worships Yu-Yevon. And he won't deny it, either."

"I think it's best just to stay away from him," Seymour said, "Besides, doesn't that witch live there as well?"

"It's definitely the house of outcasts," Lulu said, "It's even located on in the little Al Bhed neighborhood."

"Right next to that crazy Al Bhed, Gippal, isn't it?" Seymour then asked, and then looked at Yuna, "Your little maid girl is smitten with him. She probably knows Tidus, too."

"You mean Rikku?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, that blonde one," Seymour just said, "But then again, aren't most Al-Bheds blonde?"

"Yes," Yuna put in quickly, realizing that they had no idea of her Al Bhed lineage. For some reason, she decided that it wasn't the wisest to tell them, either.

Suddenly, she felt as if she had to leave. It was beginning to dawn on her once more that these weren't her types of people, as much as everybody seemed to believe it. They just...Weren't her type.

She had nothing against them, but something told her they were so much more above her. They were pure, while she was not. They deserved to live in their large houses on the hill, but she did not.

"I should go," Yuna said softly.

"What? Where to?" Dona asked.

"Home," Yuna just said, "I'm feeling rather tired."

"You're not coming down with an illness, are you now?" Dona asked.

"No," Yuna just said, "I...I just didn't sleep very well, that's all."

"I'll walk you home," Seymour said, standing up, even though the look on Dona's face obviously showed she did not want him to leave.

"I live right next door," Yuna said.

Seymour didn't say anything, but followed Yuna out the door, just the same, despite the looks of protest that Dona was giving him.

They walked out the door, with Yuna still walking in front of Seymour. That was, until he suddenly grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him.

"Yuna," he said, as she looked up at him, feeling shocked, "I love you."

"Um..." if Yuna had been in even millions of awkward moments before, this would be the most awkward.

"That's why I asked for your hand in marriage," Seymour just said, "I've talked it over with your father, and he's given me his permission. He invited me over to dinner tonight. Still, I can't help but feel as if you've been trying to get away from us recently."

"Um..." Yuna just managed to mutter again, "Well, it's not really that, it's just..."

"Do you love me?" Seymour asked then, and Yuna's heart clenched. She didn't even know the man! How was she supposed to love him? Really, she felt nothing toward him, not love, and not hatred. Really, nothing.

"Um...Seymour, I really don't feel well," Yuna just said, and honestly, this time it was the truth, being that her stomach was clenching so horribly.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with an illness?" Seymour asked her, as they started off toward her house.

"It's...It's just nerves," Yuna said, telling the honest truth. Seymour seemed shocked, but satisfied, at her reply, and the two continued to walk in silence until they reached Yuna's house, which, luckily for Yuna, wasn't very far a walk at all.

"I'll see you tonight then," Seymour said, as Yuna walked up to her house.

"Right," Yuna just said, although she didn't look back at him. She just quickly entered her house.

She supposed it hadn't really dawned on her that Seymour was going to ask for her hand in marriage. To her, it seemed as if it was just something that was said, but nothing that would happen. Right then though, it dawned on her that indeed, she was going to have to marry Seymour. She really wasn't going to have much choice.

Sighing, Yuna walked into the house to find her father sitting there, reading a book. He looked up at her, and smiled.

Yuna smiled meekly in return, and said, "Father, is it true that Seymour is coming over for dinner?"

"Yes, it is," her father replied, "I even had a new dress shipped in from Bevelle. It's lying on your bed."

Yuna closed her eyes. It really was going to be a huge occasion. She really was going to have to marry Seymour. And yet, nobody even seemed to care about her opinion.

"Father," Yuna said, softly, "I don't even know Seymour. I only met him a few days ago."

Braska was silent for a while, and then he said, "Yuna, Seymour is...Well, he's the reason we moved here."

Yuna's eyes went directly to her father, and she muttered, "What?"

"He asked for your hand a year ago," her father said again, when we met in Luca. That's why we moved here."

"You mean...The only reason we're here is so that I can marry him?" Yuna shrieked, "But you didn't even ask me! You didn't...You didn't even tell me!"

Braska was calm, and just said, "Surely you knew you'd be wed some day."

"Well, yeah, but not now!" Yuna just said, "To some...Thing!"

Braska glared at her, and said, "Currently, Seymour is one of the most powerful and rich men in all of Spira. And...I don't see how you can talk. If I recall, Yuna, you're also half 'thing'."

Yuna glared at her father and then started to feel like crying.

"By marrying such a man though, Yuna, as Seymour, any sin you've ever done, including your Al Bhed lineage, will be forgotten. That's how it was with your mother, you know."

Yuna's mouth fell slightly agape, as she realized that his words were probably true. In such a Yevon society, if she married Seymour, everything about her Al Bhed lineage would seemingly disappear. She would no longer live her life a sin. She could live it perfectly. Maybe she really did belong with him after all...

Still, it bothered her very much.

"Go get ready," Braska just said, "He'll be her shortly."

Sighing, Yuna walked slowly up the stairs, toward her bedroom to get ready.

-

"You look pretty," Rikku said, shocking Yuna as she finally came out of her room.

"Um, thanks," Yuna just said.

"What's the occasion?" Rikku then asked.

"Dinner with Seymour," Yuna just said.

"Oh," Rikku said, "Are you excited? Rumor has it that you two are going to wed!"

"Sure," Yuna just said, "Sure I'm excited."

"Really?"

Yuna stared at her maid for some time before finally saying, "Actually...I'm not."

"Why not?" came Rikku's shocked reply.

"Because, I barely know him, for one thing," Yuna said, "And another thing...I just don't feel like I belong with him. I yearn to be with...I don't know, someone more unlike me."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked.

"Seymour reminds me of my father, and every other man I've ever known," Yuna said, "I want someone who's not like that."

"Oh," Rikku just said, "So are you going to turn him down?"

Yuna shook her head. She couldn't. And yet...

"I don't know," Yuna just said, "But I'd better get going. Goodbye Rikku."

"Bye!" Rikku called after Yuna.

Yuna walked down the hallway, feeling actually rather ridiculous in the gown she was wearing. It was lacy and pink, and fluffed out everywhere. She figured normal girls would probably die to have it, being that it was probably one of the most fashionable, but Yuna just didn't see anything neat about it. To her, it was just something her father used to show that they had money. Money was probably something that impressed Seymour.

There was one question that Yuna had though. Why her? There were plenty of other girls, like Dona. Why had Seymour chosen her? Probably because she was the daughter of who used to be the most powerful man in Spira. To Seymour, it probably seemed like his wisest choice.

Yuna walked into the dining room, noticing that Seymour had arrived and was sitting there talking with her father. Both of their eyes fell upon her, and Yuna realized then how much it seemed like she was nothing but an item. Just something that could be given away as a symbol of power. Still, she reminded herself that the only real way to cleanse herself from her own lineage was by marrying Seymour. Still...She felt as if it was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

"Good evening," Seymour greeted her, as she took a seat across from him.

"Good evening," Yuna replied, although she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes as she said it. Instead, she found her head turning toward the window.

"Well then," Braska said, smiling widely, "Shall we eat?"

At that, the cooks began to bring in the food. The amounts of food were grand, and Yuna couldn't help but think of the hungry Al Bhed children. Still, she supposed they deserved what they got–they were Al Bhed, after all. But they were like her–it wasn't their faults that they were Al Bhed.

"Yuna, are you not hungry?" Braska asked, and she noticed that her father, as well as Seymour, had their plates full of food, while hers remained empty.

"Not really," Yuna just said, and it was the honest truth. Food just did not seem inviting at all.

Neither of the men said anything, and they just ate, all of them in silence. As they finished, dessert was brought in, and then wine. Yuna didn't drink nor eat, but neither of the men even seemed to notice.

Finally, coffee was brought in, and the two began to converse. First, it was about the weather, and then about the temple's sermons, even though Braska had never attended one, and then about being a governor. Finally though, just as Yuna was beginning to drift out of their conversations and into her own little world, both her father and Seymour turned and faced her.

"Yuna," Braska said, "I have given Seymour my full support in his wanting to be your husband. We have scheduled the wedding to take place here in two months."

"Two months?" Yuna said, somewhat happy that she at least had some time, and at the same time very unhappy. Only two months...

"We feel it wise, being that there will be many preparations that will need to take place," Braska said, "For instance, you need to be shipped off to the finest dress shops in Luca to find the finest dress. Priests from all over Spira will want to be invited. Announcements will have to be made, parties thrown...It really will be a very grand event."

Seymour nodded with everything Braska said, but his eyes never once left Yuna. Yuna would look his way every now and then, but for the most part, tried very hard to avoid her husband-to-be's eyes. The eyes she had once found somewhat majestic only gave her the creeps, now. She really did not want to see them.

Suddenly, Seymour had risen her hand, causing her to want to pull it back, but she left it. He rose her hand above the table and placed a large, gaudy silver ring upon her ring finger, and then kissed her hand, causing her to want to pull it back even more.

Then, he shook hands with her father, and said goodnight to both of them, leaving only the father and daughter to sit there in silence.

Braska continued to stare at the ring on Yuna's finger, as Yuna had, before standing up.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, kissing her forehead, "This means more to me than...anything." He smiled at her, and said, "Goodnight, my dear."

"Goodnight father," Yuna said slowly, still examining the ugly ring. Then, she waited until all of the lighting was out except for that in the dining room, and buried her face into her arms, allowing her tears to spill everywhere. Especially onto the ring.


	7. A Visit

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Okay, this chapter may be somewhat boring, but the action is finally starting to begin! (And the fluff should start too, let's hope:) Anyway, amidst the boredom, try to enjoy! Also, thank you everybody for the reviews! They are awesome motivators!

Chapter 6: A Visit

"Alright, I'm being a retard. An awfully stupid and babyish retard," Yuna said to her reflection as she brushed her hair, "I need to grow up, take responsibility, and finally repent for all of my sins."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" a voice said then, and Yuna jumped, only noticing that it was Rikku.

"Do you always have to walk in on me?" Yuna just asked.

"Aren't you so happy it's Wednesday?" Rikku asked, watching Yuna as she brushed her hair, "As much as I _love _going to the temple, a day off is nice every now and then."

Yuna looked at Rikku, and said, "I was planning on going there, just the same though."

"Really? You do live a boring life, Yuna."

Yuna just smiled and continued to brush her hair, and finally said, "Actually, it makes a very lovely excuse to get away from my husband-to-be."

"Yuna!" Rikku cried, in mock amazement, "You are so naughty. Why, what would your father think of you?"

Honestly, Yuna didn't know why she was telling Rikku the things she was telling her. It was almost as if she felt some sort of connection to Rikku, almost as if Rikku was her own family. Somehow, she felt closer to Rikku than she did to her own father...

"I'll be going home today," Rikku just said, "If that's alright with you?"

"You have a home?" Yuna asked, honestly shocked. She had supposed Rikku was homeless, spending her life living and working with and for Yuna.

"Of course," Rikku said, "I have a family, too. I have a father named Cid, and a brother who's name is...Well, Brother."

"Really?" Yuna asked, "What kind of work do they do?"

"My father does landscaping for the temple, and my brother helps him."

"Really?"

"They tend to the plants and whatever else needs to be done," Rikku explained.

"Interesting," Yuna just said, "And that's how they get fed?"

"Yup."

"It's nothing too amazing," Rikku said softly, "But as long as we're all fed..."

"What of your mother?" Yuna then asked.

"She's in the same position as your own," came Rikku's soft answer.

"That's too bad," Yuna just said, but honestly felt nothing toward Rikku. No regret or anything. As far as Yuna could say, everybody deserved only one parent. Why should she be the only one, after all?

"Well then, goodbye," Rikku said, and started off.

"Wait!" Yuna called, taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, "I'm going to the temple, remember? We can walk together."

"Fine," Rikku said, "Do you need to tell your father?"

"Yeah, just one second!" Yuna said, and ran off to tell her father, "I'll be right back."

-

"So...Where are you _really_ going?" Rikku asked Yuna, as the two walked down the hill toward the town.

"To visit a friend," Yuna said.

"Who?" Rikku asked, her eyes aglow.

"Nobody of interest," Yuna just replied with a smile.

"You're going to see Lulu, aren't you?" Rikku guessed, causing Yuna to put her finger to her mouth.

"Not so loud!" Yuna cried, "You can't tell anybody, either!"

"Do you worship Yu-Yevon in secrecy?" Rikku asked then, causing Yuna to turn and look angrily at her servant.

"Of course not!" Yuna snapped, "I just enjoy Lulu's...Um...Views."

"Ah... 'Cause you're not there to see Lulu!" Rikku said, teasingly, "You want to see Tidus!"

"That's not true," Yuna said quickly, "I have no care in him."

"Then why Lulu?"

"Lulu seems...To be my type," Yuna said, "She, like me, just doesn't seem to fit in. I believe her when she says she's not a witch. And I believe her when she says she follows Yevon. Tidus on the other hand...I don't know how much I trust him."

"Then I wouldn't go there at all," Rikku said, "Tidus is...Different. He's so to himself, and nobody knows a thing about that friend of his. If I were you, Yuna, I would stay away, and Lulu. Honestly, Yuna, take it from someone who knows. Only someone like Dona could get by with being seen with Tidus. Anyone else is automatically looked down upon, and Lulu is worse than Tidus. You don't want to be friends with them. Why don't you come visit my family instead?"

Yuna wanted to scoff and say, "As if an Al Bhed family is better than witches!", but managed to hold her tongue.

"I'll just stop by Lulu's, and then head off," Yuna just said, "I only want to...Talk with them..."

"I knew it!" Rikku cried then, "You said, them, meaning, not just Lulu! You want to see Tidus."

"Oh please, Rikku," Yuna said, showing her the ring on her finger, "I'm engaged, remember? I only want to see them because of their views. I can't help it that I find them interesting, even if they are against my own."

"You're so strange, Yuna," Rikku just said, shaking her head, "Anyway, here's my turn. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Yuna just said, and continued off, before Rikku could even say another farewell.

-

"Why am I so nervous?" Yuna said softly, as she prepared to knock on the door. Somehow, the house seemed darker than it had the day before. Maybe that was because the sky was gloomy and it looked as if it could rain, instead of the sun that had been shining. Still feeling somewhat frightened, Yuna finally managed to knock on the door.

The door opened a crack, and the house was also even darker than it had been the day before. Through the darkness, Yuna could just make out two crimson eyes. However, the eyes weren't like Lulu's. They were almost darker, with less violet in them.

"Who is it?" a voice much different than Lulu's growled.

"Y-Yuna," Yuna managed.

"Sorry, don't know you," the voice just said, and the door slowly began to close.

"Wait!" Yuna cried, "I'm here to see Lulu!"

"Let her in," Yuna heard another voice say, and she immediately recognized the voice to belong to Tidus.

The owner of the red eyes made a noise of protest, but then stepped aside, pulling the door open so that Yuna could enter.

Yuna entered into the kitchen, which was very dark. She noticed that all of the blinds had been pulled, and besides the light of a few candles, it was very dark.

She made out the figure of Tidus sitting on the table, but that was only before the door closed. As the door closed, all she could then see was the faint glow of the candle. Otherwise, it was pitch black.

Silence followed, and Yuna just stood there, frozen. She wanted to grab the door again and run away, as her heart began to race.

She heard the sound of a match being struck, however, and saw from where Tidus was sitting, another candle being burnt, and then another. They made little light, but soon she could vaguely make out the room, and again saw Tidus. However, the red-eyed girl was not to be seen.

"Hey there," Tidus greeted her, "Whatchya doin' here?"

"Um...I came to see Lulu," Yuna managed to spit out, as her heart continued to beat in her throat.

"Oh, she's at the temple," Tidus just said, "She'll be back soon though, if ya want to wait."

"I see," Yuna just said, "Um, the girl who opened the door...Was she your friend?"

"Oh yeah! Hey Paine! Come meet Yuna!" Tidus yelled, causing Yuna to jump.

Tidus laughed and said, "No worries, it's not like she's gonna bite you."

Yuna just giggled a nervous type of giggle, and the next thing she knew, a tall girl came up behind Tidus. The girl had short silver hair, but looked to be no older than Tidus and herself. She, like Lulu, was dressed all in black, but to much of Yuna's astonishment, she was not dressed in a dress, but in pants, much like Tidus'.

The girl–Paine, was it?–just nodded her hello at Yuna, and Yuna just nodded her own in return.

"Um...I take it you're feeling better?" Yuna said softly to the girl, wondering if this was the girl that nobody had ever seen before.

The girl made a noise of disgust, and shot a look at Tidus and then said, "Yeah. How long have you been around here?"

"Yesterday, she stopped over," Tidus answered for Yuna, as he jumped off the table, "She's the daughter of the Lord Braska."

"Indeed?" Paine just said, raising her eyebrows, "It seems odd that a girl of such prestige would be stopping to see us..."

"Strange indeed," Tidus said with a nod, but then smiled, "So then, why are you here?"

Yuna's voice was lost for some time, as she began to ask herself that same question. Why was she there? What was she thinking? How could she have been so stupid to stop over at the worst place to stop over? This time, she didn't even have an excuse.

"I um...I...Well, I..." Yuna just stammered, "I guess I honestly don't know..."

Paine snorted, and said, "Oh really? You just stop by random places to visit? You're not here to preach Yevon to us, are you?"

Yuna looked at Paine, who had narrowed her eyes at her, and then to Tidus, who was just watching her, as if waiting for her to continue, although she had nothing else to say.

"You're part Al Bhed, am I right?" Tidus asked her then, causing her to jump. Yuna just nodded though.

"It makes sense then," Tidus said, "You question the teachings, don't you?"

"No! Not at all," Yuna said, "I...I just don't feel like I belong with them. With Governor Seymour and Dona, and all those other people. I don't even feel like I deserve to have the Lord Braska as my father. I should be out there with the rest, starving on the streets, or being servants, or..."

"You can't help what you are," Paine said, and it was the first time she didn't practically growl it at Yuna.

"I know," Yuna said, "But my father reminds me of it every single day."

Tidus laughed and said, "Even though it's all his fault that you're that way? Give me a break. No offense Yuna, but don't take into consideration what everybody says about you. I mean, look at Lulu. Even though the entire town hates her and thinks she's a witch, she still goes to the temple, she still bakes for the needy, and she still helps people out. People are just to stupid to see the goodness in much. All they ever see is the evil."

Yuna nodded, and Paine and Tidus exchanged nods. Something told Yuna just by watching them that there was nothing going on, going on, between them. They seemed to Yuna to be almost like siblings. A close pair of brother and sister.

"Well then," Yuna said, "That's why I'm here. I guess I feel like such an outcast, even though I'm not. I feel almost like I should be considered an outcast. Plus...Something just doesn't seem right about how Seymour and Dona act. I don't know..."

"He's a jerk," Paine said, "I'm sure he has some secret motive, being governor and all. He seemed too happy when his father died, which allowed him to take over the ruling of Besaid."

Tidus was silent, and his eyes remained downcast, before he said, "Yeah, I'm sure he has something else on mind than just being a governor..."

"What do you two mean?" Yuna asked.

They both looked at her, and as if deciding they couldn't trust her yet, turned their heads and said, "Nothing..."

The three of them sat in silence, before Paine said, "I wonder what's taking Lulu so long?"

"Hey Yuna, it's not sunny outside, is it?" Tidus asked Yuna then.

"Not at all," Yuna said, "It's getting darker and darker, too. I'll probably storm in a couple of hours or so."

"I'll go look for her," Paine said.

"I can," Tidus offered, but Paine just said, "It's been a while since I was out. I'll be back soon, hopefully."

Paine stood up and slowly left the house, almost cautiously, leaving Tidus and Yuna alone in the darkness of the house.

"What could have happened to Lulu?" Yuna asked Tidus.

Tidus was silent for a while, but he finally said, "Lulu's almost like an older sister to us. We've only been here a little over a year, right around the time of her trials, and kind of became the first to know her as a 'witch'. After the trials and the first attack, no one liked her anymore. Everybody hated her. So Paine and me befriended her, and she invited us to stay here. We're kind of nomads, Paine and I, you see. Here, with Lulu, is kind of the first place we've thought of as home in a long time."

"What happened to your parents?" Yuna asked then.

Tidus was silent again, but finally said, "Paine left hers, years ago. They ran a tavern and were wild. Paine's anything but wild, and is calm, but hard to read. Her and I met when I was traveling through, and there was...Well, she came with me, and we've been together ever since."

"What about yours?" Yuna asked again.

"My father left us long ago," Tidus said, "And, he's dead. I mean, I'm sure he is, by now. My mother though was attacked by...something like a beast, and was killed from it. I managed to escape though."

"I see," Yuna said, "Do you miss her?"

"Who, my mother?" Tidus asked.

"Yes, your mother, who else?" Yuna just said.

"Sometimes," Tidus said, "But rarely. It happened so long ago...I barely remember it."

"How old were you?"

Tidus was silent, and he said after a while, "Yuna, there are some things I cannot explain to you, or at least, not yet. It wouldn't make sense."

Yuna wanted to open her mouth to continue to prod, only to remember that it was rude and not the nicest thing at all.

"How about you?" Tidus asked her then, "How did your mother die?"

"She was diseased and sickly for as long as I can remember," Yuna just said, "She finally was able to die only a year or so ago."

"Ah," Tidus just said, nodding, "Do you miss her?"

"I barely knew her," Yuna just said, "Because she was always in the sick bed, but sure, I miss her."

The two sat there in silence again, and still, it was beginning to bother Yuna that Tidus wouldn't tell her anything. She suddenly had so many questions for him. Why wouldn't he answer a simple question as to how old her was when his mother died? Why wouldn't he tell her where he was from? Why wouldn't he tell her anything at all?

The door burst open then, and Paine ran in just a ways, before practically screaming, "Tidus! They've got Lulu up on the scaffolding! They want to kill her!"

"What?" Tidus screamed, and in a heartbeat flew past Yuna and to the door.

Yuna stood up to say something, but the two had already fled out the door.

"Wait for me!" Yuna cried, although they didn't hear her, and at that, Yuna burst out of the house too, following them, just as the first few drops of rain began to fall.


	8. Regret

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Hmm...Not the longest chapter, but that's alright, isn't it? At least it's on time for once! Anyway, I actually really liked this chapter, just because I think the story is finally beginning to get underway! So now I'm excited, because for the most part, I think it'll be getting exciting. (Action, fluff...Whatever else!) Well then, enjoy!

Chapter 8: Regret

Already, quite a few people had gathered in the square outside of the temple, which was where the scaffold stood. Yuna saw it coming into view as she followed quite a ways behind Tidus and Paine, just managing to keep them in view.

Tidus and Paine pushed their way through the people, who gasped and moved aside, whispering things that sounded like "Vermin, the lot!" and "They should all be burned!"

Yuna stopped outside the group of people and just looked up. Wakka, along with the sheriff were standing there, and Lulu's hands were tied by rope. She stared out amongst the crowd, looking shocked and worried, but for the most part, her dignity remained.

"Wakka, cut this foolishness out," Yuna heard Tidus say, as Tidus attempted to bound the stairs to the scaffold, only to be stopped by a townsman, who stood in the way.

Paine just hid in the crowd, Yuna noticed, but looked up in anticipation.

Finally, Yuna pushed her way through the crowd, that was actually beginning to thin out, as the rain began to fall more heavily.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked, moving over to Tidus' side.

"We're finally burning this witch, like we should've long ago," the man who was blocking Tidus just said, "Surely you can understand, Lady Yuna."

"Do you even have permission?" Yuna asked, which caused Tidus to give her a look as if to question what side she was on.

"We have Wakka's the man just said, and Yuna's eyes went to where Wakka was standing. Wakka's eyes were downcast though, and he seemed to look as if he regretted what he was doing.

"Well just stop it," Yuna said, which caused the man to look alarmed, "We needn't burn her, not now. Not ever."

"She's been be-witchin' our children!" the man just said, "My little girl came down with the flu last night. I know it's this witch's fault!"

"What makes you so certain?" Tidus asked.

"It was right after we got a doll from her!" the man just sneered, "Our daughter came home last night, saying that Lulu gave her a dolly. We of course took it away from her, but now she's ill."

"That's ridiculous," Yuna put in, "The flu has been going around. Anybody could catch it, doll or no doll."

By then, the sheriff made his way over, and said, "You two again?"

"Sir," Yuna said, before Tidus could open his mouth, "By what proof are you burning this witch on?"

"She was found guilty last year," the sheriff just said, "Why not burn her now?"

"In the rain?" Yuna questioned, as the rain fell harder. Thunder rolled, and Yuna knew it was only a matter of time before it began to heavily storm.

"Why not?" the sheriff just said.

"This is wrong and immoral," Yuna just said, "You haven't any right, nor evidence, in which to base this women's death upon. Come now, this is ridiculous. No one, other than this man here, and Wakka, are here to even care or watch. Look, everybody has returned to their houses to get out of the wetness."

The sheriff looked around, only to see that indeed everybody, but some curious Al Bhed, and Paine, had left.

Tidus finally pushed his way through the man that had been guarding his route to the scaffold and ran up there, and began to talk to Wakka.

The sheriff at first appeared as if he was going to stop Tidus, but finally shook his head, and said, "You're right. Besides, it's getting dark. Who knows when the beast would come out...Especially after what happened last time."

Still, the sheriff gave a nosy look at Yuna, and said, "May I question why you care, M'lady?"

"I care because...It's not right," Yuna just said quickly, "I bid your farewell, Sir. We will take care of things from here."

The sheriff looked from Yuna to Tidus, who was up on the scaffold, then to Lulu and Wakka, and then back to Yuna, before sighing and heading off, mumbling to himself.

Paine ran out of the crowd then, and said, "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked, turning around. Paine was smiling at her, though, which eased any worry that Yuna had done something wrong.

"You just...Saved Lulu," Paine said, "And all by talk."

"What else would have saved her?" Yuna just said, with a shrug.

The two girls then bounded up the stairs, where Tidus was yelling at Wakka as he released the embarrassed Lulu from her shackles.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Tidus roared at Wakka, "Didn't you cause enough of a mess a year ago?"

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Wakka just said, "Honestly, I didn't. That man that blocked your path did it. I was here to help Lu!"

"Yeah right, you rotten–." Tidus sneered, only to have Lulu interrupt him.

"Wakka's telling the truth, Tidus," Lulu just said, and Lulu looked at Yuna and Paine, who were walking toward them, "Wakka tried to save me."

Tidus just shot Wakka a nasty look, and said, "Come on, you're soaked. Let's go back."

Paine joined Tidus and Lulu, and the three of them started off. Yuna meanwhile turned to Wakka, who was giving her a suspicious look.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Lu?" Wakka just asked, but then just shook his head, and hopped down from the scaffold. He looked up though, and said, "Thanks...though..."

Yuna just continued to stare at him blankly, and waited until he was out of sight. For some reason, things really were beginning to fall into place. She felt as if she then had all of Besaid figured out.

Besaid was a place full of suspicion and evil. That's why the temple meetings were so harsh. The teachings themselves were so harshly practiced. The Al Bhed were all demoralized and treated like trash. The leaders of Besaid could do as they pleased, even if what they did was sinned. The rest didn't trust anybody and would rat on their neighbors any day to save themselves. That's what made Lulu different. It wasn't her clothes or her strange way of living. It was her character. The same thing with Tidus' and Paine's. They weren't typical people. And neither was she. That's why she felt like she belonged with them.

"Yuna!"

Yuna snapped out of thought as she saw Tidus bounding the stairs.

"You goin' home?" Tidus asked her, as he approached her.

"I...I guess I should," Yuna just said, shivering as more rain fell on her.

Tidus' hair had fallen, and was dripping wet. It almost appeared to be more of a brown colored than brown, being that it was so wet. However, his face shone in the rain, and his eyes still sparkled a brilliant blue. She had thought Seymour's eyes to be beautiful upon first arrival, but they were as ugly as rocks compared to Tidus'.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Tidus said, smiling at her, "You've earned all of our respect."

Yuna smiled upon hearing that. It was as if she had passed some trial they had put upon her. Now, it was as if she was officially invited to their clan, the clan that she hopelessly wanted to be apart of.

"I didn't really do much," Yuna just said.

"Yeah, but I would've lost my temper and somebody would have lost their head," Tidus just said, laughing slightly, "Paine and I wouldn't know what to do without Lulu..."

"Has this thing happened before?" Yuna asked, "I mean...Well, what did you do when she was first accused?"

"Nothing really," Tidus said, "That was kinda before we were attached to her. That was when she still had other friends."

Yuna just nodded slowly, and smiled and said, "What if we got out of the rain and talked?"

"Sounds good," Tidus said, laughing. He led the way down the wet scaffold and underneath an awning from a building.

"Lulu was in love with Wakka's younger brother, am I correct?" Yuna asked Tidus upon reaching the somewhat dry area.

"Yeah," Tidus said, "She was crushed–and really, still is–when he died. I think...Honestly, it's horrible to say this, but I think she almost dreams of dying on the scaffold, just as he did before her. That's why she never really puts up a fight. Paine and I have to fight for her."

"If she wants to die," Yuna said, "Wouldn't it almost be better just to let her have her way?" Of course, Yuna was thinking of her almost sad attempt when she had first arrived in the village. It made sense though.

Tidus though, looked shocked. His eyes were round and he stared at Yuna, but it was almost as if he wasn't staring at her. He seemed to be very deep in thought.

Finally, he swallowed and said, "Yeah, you're right."

His answer surprised Yuna, but he shook his head then, smiling, and said, "But sometimes it's not right. You need to have a good reason to die. A very good reason. Believe me, I know."

Yuna cocked her head to the side, confused at Tidus' words.

Tidus continued though, as he looked at Yuna, and said, "You haven't wanted to die, have you?"

"Once or twice," Yuna managed, fumbling with the ring on her finger, "But probably for stupid reasons...That's why I never went through with it."

"It's painful," Tidus said, and to Yuna's shock, pulled up his shirt. Yuna shielded her eyes, afraid of seeing something, but Tidus just laughed and pulled her hands from her eyes.

"See this scar," he said, pointing to a big spot on his chest, "I stabbed myself once."

Yuna looked quickly, but looked away again. Not because she was afraid of seeing him, because from the glimpse she'd seen, she wasn't going to regret it, but because of the fact that he had just showed her a large red scar.

"Why?" Yuna asked, as Tidus put his shirt down.

Tidus shrugged and said, "I wanted to die. But you see, Yuna, some of us have good reasons."

"Alright then, what was your reason?" Yuna asked.

"Regret," Tidus just said, "Anyway, I should get back. Will I see you again?"

"Of course," Yuna said, smiling, "Hopefully tomorrow."

"Right then," Tidus said, smiling at her, "Tomorrow."

"Goodbye," Yuna said, almost hesitant to leave him.

"Goodbye," Tidus said. The two stood there for a while, as if there was more they wanted to say, but Tidus, with one last nod, finally started off.

Yuna watched him go, sighing to herself. Then, she bit her lip, and started toward her own home.


	9. Wanting to Die

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

First off, I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Tennis is officially starting, and that just means no time for me to write! Hopefully I'll be able to update once or twice at least next week though, so that's good. Also, I think this story is going to start going! Ooh, and one more thing. I think I'm going to make a prequel-type story when I get towards the end of this one. It's going to be all about Tidus, and his story! There's some insight to Tidus' story in this chapter, but not much. Let me know if you think that's a good idea! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 9: Wanting to Die

_"I stabbed myself once."_

Yuna couldn't focus. All she could think of was the conversation that Tidus and she had had the day before. She was sitting in the temple, and was trying to focus on Dona's father, but was finding it horribly difficult. All she could think of was Tidus...

_"Regret."_

There were so many questions she had for him. He seemed so distant, really. So mysterious. Sure, Lulu was mysterious and strange in her actions, Paine was just a mystery, but Tidus...Everything about him was unclear. It almost seemed as if he didn't even really exist.

Yuna leaned forward, so deep in thought, concentrating on nothing in particular. She didn't even notice that the sermon was over, and that people were beginning to leave.

"Yuna?" Seymour said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Yuna said, and then noticed that Dona, Seymour, and Barthello were all staring at her, and the temple was almost empty.

"Oh, sorry," Yuna said, as she stood up also, "I was thinking..."

"We could see that," Dona just said, and smiled, almost nastily, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing of interest," Yuna just said, and quickly changed the subject and said, "If you three don't mind, I'd like to stay here for a while and contemplate on today's sermon."

Dona smiled wider, and said, "That's fine, Yuna. But first...I heard you saved the witch's life yesterday."

Yuna was shocked. What was she to say?

"Well," Yuna said, "I saw her up there on the scaffold, and I thought that it wasn't right that they were doing that without permission. I mean, sure, the sheriff was there, but nobody really wanted to see her burn. And it was raining, and..."

"And people said you came running with none other than Tidus," Dona said, raising her eyebrows.

"Is that true?" Seymour said, looking shocked.

"Of course not," Yuna said, "I haven't seen Tidus since...since that day I thanked him."

Dona just gave Yuna an interested look, and said, "Well, we'd better leave you here. Come on Seymour."

"But I promised her father–!" Seymour started.

Yuna stood up, and said, "Don't worry. He's fine with me here. And I'll be back long before dark. After all, aren't you having supper with us, Seymour?"

Seymour smiled, and said, "Alright, take care, Yuna."

She knew he would leave at the option of supper.

Dona, however, just glared at Yuna, but then smiled and left with Seymour.

Yuna sat back down, for the longest time, and finally, decided that they had left, so she made her way toward the little house backed up to the forest.

-

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Tidus said, although he smiled, as he let Yuna into the house, "How was meeting at the temple?"

"I'm not really sure," Yuna just said, "I wasn't really listening..."

Tidus just chuckled, almost to himself, and said, "I always figured it'd be boring..."

"Haven't you ever gone?" Yuna asked then.

Tidus just shrugged, and said, "Honestly, I can't even recall."

Yuna noticed the house was dark again, with just candlelight. It really was the oddest house.

"Where's Paine and Lulu?" Yuna asked then.

Tidus' eyes dimmed, and he said, "Well, Lulu's out like she is everyday, but Paine's...ill again."

"Really?" Yuna asked, "Should I get the doctor? Should I even be here? Should you? We could catch it..."

"It's not contagious," Tidus just said, "Believe me, I know. It's more like a horrible depression. I get it too, sometimes...Paine just seems to get it a lot lately."

"Oh," Yuna said, feeling somewhat shocked.

"Don't worry about her," Tidus just said, although Yuna could tell that he was worried about her, "She'll be fine in the end."

Yuna just nodded, and said, "Well, I suppose I should ask you the questions that have been on my mind..."

Tidus looked shocked, and said, "Um, what questions?"

"Well, we can start with that hideous scar," Yuna said, "You really stabbed yourself?"

"Well...Yeah," Tidus said, and leaned forward, "Sometimes, Yuna, it's easy to want to die. But you, and Lulu, don't really understand. I–I...I can't even explain it to you. So...I'll put it in easy words, 'kay? You see, long ago, when my mother died, I was...Well, I became distant. That's when I stopped going to the temple and stuff like that. Well, over the years after my mother died, the people of the town began to think that I was...Kind of like a witch, kind of like Lulu. So then, they all decided to lynch me, and led by my best friend, they attempted to kill me."

"Wait, your best friend tried to kill you?" Yuna just said, shocked.

"Mm-hm," Tidus said, "Like I said, he led it. Anyway, they came awfully close. It's weird–it was almost like I died, without knowing I died. I disappeared for years."

"How old were you when this happened?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna," Tidus just said, "Let's not put ages to this, okay?"

"...Alright," Yuna just said, although she was confused.

"Anyway, there was a war leaking out, and my friend came to me, almost as if bringing me back to life, and asked for my assistance. I turned him down, but he forced me to fight."

Yuna was growing more and more confused, and knew there was a lot of things Tidus was keeping out of the story. However, she was glad that he was finally telling her more about him, so she just continued to listen.

"How did he force you?" Yuna asked then.

"He...He just did," Tidus said, looking at Yuna ask if praying she wasn't going to ask anymore, "Anyway, I began to dread living. I wanted to die so bad. I didn't want to kill people. But my existence began to seem as if it revolved around killing..."

Yuna's eyes grew wider and wider, and Tidus finally just shook his head and smiled, and said, "I guess that's why I thought it was okay to die. That's why I stabbed myself."

"How did you not die?" Yuna asked.

Tidus shrugged, and said, "Honestly, I don't know. I guess it just wasn't my time...Or something along those lines."

At that, the door suddenly opened, and Lulu came walking in. She saw Tidus and Yuna sitting there, but didn't look at them long. She just silently closed the door behind her, and walked past them, her eyes downcast.

"Hey Lu," Tidus said, and the so-called witch stopped, but didn't look at him, "Wakka stopped by to see you a little while ago."

Lulu just looked at him, and Yuna noticed that her eyes weren't their usual reddish violet color, but completely red.

"Oh?" Lulu just said.

"He says he's sorry," Tidus just said.

Lulu didn't answer, but just kept on walking away. She went into a room then, and was out of sight.

Tidus just turned and smiled at Yuna, and said, "You know, it's hard for me to keep cheery sometimes. I want to die more than both of them combined, but here I am, the only one that's not slipping into depression."

Yuna just stared blankly at him, and then said, "You still want to die?"

"Sometimes," Tidus just said.

The two talked about other things then, basically the weather, and that sort of thing, before Yuna finally bade farewell to Tidus, and left, promising that she'd continue to come. After all, she was beginning to feel more and more as if she belonged with them. Even if they all were a morbid bunch. Not only that, but she seemed to feel as if she was pulled toward Tidus. Everything about him made her curious, and she felt as if she had a thirst for the knowledge of his background. She wanted to know him...and she wanted to know him well.

-

As Yuna was walking up the hill toward her house, she couldn't help but continue to think of Tidus. His words continued to play over and over in her head, and nothing made sense. Why wouldn't he put an age to thing? Sometimes, she wondered if he was ageless. She couldn't guess at his age anymore.

She continued to play their conversation over and over in her mind, trying to make sense of it all. She also thought of Lulu, and Paine. She felt as if she had Lulu figured out. Lulu was just a heart-broken woman who'd lost her love to the scaffold. An old friend betrayed her, and she was then believed to be a witch. Lulu's not okay with the whole witch thing, but the idea of dying on the scaffold seems to be something of her liking.

Paine though...She was different. Yuna had only seen her–what, once or twice?–and knew nothing about her at all, except for that she fell into the depressions, and currently was under them. Still, hadn't Tidus said he fell into them too?

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if Tidus and Paine were in the same category, whatever their category was. They were unlike Lulu.

Yuna was in such deep thought though, that she didn't even notice that someone was sneaking up on her.

Suddenly, that something grabbed her from behind, and before she could scream, she was pulled into the bushes that dotted the path, knocking her unconscious as they went.

A/N: Sorry for leaving it on a cliff, but that just motivates me to write!


	10. The Ring Upon Her Finger

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Hi, sorry again for the rather short update, and I'm even more sorry for the wait! Tennis is starting up soon, so I'm afraid I probably won't update as much. I'll try my best to update frequently though, so no worries. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 10: The Ring Upon Her Finger

"Barthello, Yevon damn it, did you have to knock her unconscious? Oh wait, she's coming to..."

Yuna's eyes slowly opened, after fluttering a couple of times, and she noticed that she was lying on the floor, and Barthello was looking down at her.

"Oh, Yuna! Thank Yevon you're alright!" Dona said, and she then came into Yuna's vision, right alongside Barthello, "Barthello accidentally ran into you coming up the hill; you know what a brute he can be. He knocked you over and unconscious. But I'm glad you've come to now!"

"Huh?" Yuna just said, and managed to sit up, "Oh, I'm...Um..."

"Here, drink this," Dona said, handing Yuna a cup that was filled with tea, "This will make you feel better."

"I really should get home," Yuna just said, noticing that it was beginning to get dark.

"No worries," Dona said, "There's no rush! You live right next door, after all!"

"I know," Yuna said, trying to stand up, "But Seymour's coming for dinner."

"About that," Dona just said, "Seymour actually requested that your father and you dine with him at his place. So Barthello will take you over there later."

"Dona," Yuna said, trying to stand up, "I really just need to go home."

"Fine then," Dona said, "I'll cut straight to the chase."

Barthello came over and lifted Yuna up by the armpits so that she was standing, and then pushed her down on the chair that was directly across from Dona's. Dona sat down in her chair, and leaned forward, looking at Yuna intensely. Barthello just stood loyally by her side.

"Um, what's this about?" Yuna asked.

"You," Dona said, in a nasty tone, "I know you've been sneaking out to see that good-for-nothing Tidus."

Yuna's eyes must have opened wide, and her mouth fell somewhat agape, but she said nothing in her defense. She couldn't lie, after all.

"Well then, you aren't going to deny it?" Dona said, after a little moment of silence passed.

"What's to deny?" Yuna just said, "I have been going to see _them_, not _him_."

"Sure," Dona just said, "What, his sickly friend and the witch?"

"Yes," Yuna said, "I feel sorry for them."

"Are you sure it's not more than that?" Dona just asked, but then sighed and said, "Look here, Yuna. I'll be frank with you–I encouraged your friendship. I am the one that's been convincing Seymour to let you go, am I not? I figured Tidus would have had his way with you, like he did me, but apparently he hasn't laid a finger upon you. That makes me very jealous, you understand?"

"Jealous?" Yuna just said, and wanted to laugh, "Whatever do you mean?"

Dona made a scoffing noise, and then lifted Yuna's arm up, and said, "See this ring, Yuna? That means you're getting married to Seymour. Up until you came, I assumed I would be wearing that ring. But now you came, and stole it from me. And you're trying to steal Tidus, too. I figured Tidus and you would have some sort of non-marital intercourse and Seymour would dump you. Not because you are that way, of course my dear, but because Tidus is. But no, you haven't. It's not how my plan was supposed to go."

"Wait a minute," Yuna said, as everything slowly began to click, "You mean to tell me that you've been trying to get Seymour away from me?"

"Why of course!" Dona just said.

Yuna sat back, and then slowly said, "You used me?"

"I didn't use you," Dona just said, "I tried to help you. You don't want to get married, and you obviously have a thing for Tidus–who doesn't? I mean, come on, Seymour's a blue beast, while Tidus is a gorgeous and rebellious young man. Who wouldn't want Tidus over Seymour?"

"Then why don't you take him?" Yuna just said.

Dona glared at Yuna, and said, "For one thing, Tidus shows no interest in me. And for another thing, it's not the looks I'm after."

"It's the power, isn't it?" Yuna just said, and it was her turn to glare at Dona.

"Bingo," Dona just said, "But you make that sound like a bad thing."

"I always though people married for love," Yuna just scoffed.

"Not in this world, honey," Dona just said, "But apparently you don't realize that. Well, it's obvious that you don't love Seymour."

"What makes you think that?" Yuna shot.

"If you loved him, you would hang all over him like I do," Dona said, "You wouldn't try to hide that ring, and you would want to be with him, and not Tidus."

"I don't love Tidus, if that's what you're implying," Yuna just said quickly.

"Lie all you want," Dona just said, and smiled, almost nastily, "Just remember, you can't have him, unless you give Seymour up. Enjoy your dinner, Yuna, you may leave."

Yuna just hurriedly stood up, and then walked out the door, not looking back. She had no idea what Dona's problem was. Jealousy was probably it. Still, there was something in Yuna that did indeed simply want to hand Seymour over to Dona.

Yuna bit her lip then, wondering what she would do then. The only thing that popped in her mind then was Tidus. Shaking her head, she tried to get him out of her head, as she convinced herself again and again that Tidus and her were just friends and always would be. Forever and always.

For some reason, she definitely was not looking forward to dinner.

-

Dona was right, for once, dinner was at Seymour's place. For the most part, Braska and Seymour discussed whether the wedding should be held at Bevelle or in Besaid, and when. Yuna just picked at her food, choosing not to listen.

In fact, before she even knew it, she was heading back to her house, while her father and Seymour still continued to talk.

When they reached her house, Seymour and her father went into the parlor, and Yuna decided it was time for her to go to bed. It was late, and she was feeling tired from the day's events, even though there hadn't been anything too terribly eventful.

As she laid down to bed, she realized that the day had actually passed as if she was living in a dream. Her head had been so full of thoughts of Tidus, Paine, and Lulu that she hadn't even paid attention to the details of her own wedding. Now though, the only one on her mind was Tidus–and it was really starting to annoy her.

-

"Are you going to see Tidus?" Dona whispered to Yuna, as soon as Seymour left his spot to say something to the people in the temple from the center.

"Maybe," Yuna just said, "Unless you won't allow it."

"You're in love with him," Dona just said, "Go for it. Seriously, who cares if it's a sin?"

"Dona, it's not a sin to love!" Yuna said, but suddenly felt her heart began to quicken. Suddenly, words from a certain Al Bhed crept into her mind: _"It's a sin to love."_

"It can be," Dona just said, "I'll let you see Tidus. I'm not giving up on Seymour."

Yuna didn't say anything in reply, for her heart was too quick for her to manage anything.

Soon enough, the service was done, as it finished with Seymour's speech, and again, Yuna said that she'd like to stay behind. Again, Seymour gave her a very disappointed gaze, and again, Dona gave a smirk, and they left her to herself.

Fumbling with her fingers, Yuna sat back down, wondering what she was going to do. She was starting to feel confused as to her feelings about everything. It had started with her feeling a connection to Lulu. All she wanted to know was how Lulu felt being a sin. But now...She didn't even care about that. All she wanted to was to know more about Tidus. Sure, both Lulu and Paine had secrets, but their's didn't interest Yuna. Tidus' did.

Standing up, Yuna started off toward Lulu's place, hoping Tidus was there. Still, wasn't he always? She began to wonder what he did all day. It seemed to her that he did nothing but stand around, or sit, or...Well, she didn't even know.

The sky was rather cloudy, and really rather dark. Still, it was almost a nice day, in a weird sort of way.

Yuna walked up to the little house, and actually found herself stopping. It seemed to her that it had probably been Lulu's place before Tidus and Paine were there. It was a nice little place, really. It was very cozy and nice, but always so dark. The windows were closed and the blinds were pulled over them, not letting any light into the house. It was queer, but Yuna decided that in reality, the whole family, if you could even call them a family, were a little strange.

Forcing herself to forget her thoughts, Yuna started up the walk, only to stop upon hearing voices. The door had been left open a crack, and she tensed, knowing that she had heard her name. Although she knew it was rude to eavesdrop, she couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

"Tidus, you have to tell her she can't come anymore!" Yuna heard Paine's voice.

"Why?" Tidus was then heard, "It's nice to have some company for once."

"You think of her as more than just company, and you know it," Paine said, "You can't fall in love with her, Tidus."

Yuna bit her lip and leaned closer to the door. What in the world were they talking about?

Tidus was silent though, and Yuna finally heard him say, "I know."

"Then tell her she has to get lost, before you fall any further," Paine just roared.

"What good will that do?" Tidus asked, "Haven't you seen her hand? She's engaged, Paine. She's getting married to who-knows-who. It's not like she could fall in love with me or anything."

"Then why put yourself through the heartbreak?"

"I've already accepted who I am," Tidus just said, "And who she is. Believe me, Paine, there's no sparks. I can't love her, and I know that. She can't love me, and she knows that. End of story."

Yuna turned around. She felt like crying, although she had no idea why. Tears softly slid down her face, and she hurriedly tried to wipe them off. Then, she gazed down at the ring on her finger.

Sighing, she reached her fist out then, and knocked on the already open door.

It wasn't long before Tidus answered it, and he looked shocked to see her. He just stood there, staring at her, before Paine came up from behind.

Neither of them said anything, but they allowed Yuna in. Yuna walked straight in and sat down where Tidus usually sat, and said, "Do you guys really want me to leave?"

"You heard us?" Paine said, her eyes wide.

"I didn't mean to," Yuna just said softly, looking away from them.

Tidus glared at Paine, and then said, "Well, we don't _want _you to leave..."

"But we think it may be for the best," Paine finished for him.

Yuna looked up at Paine, who was looking as if she felt better, and said, as she stood up, "I suppose you're right. I don't belong here..."

Yuna started off then, and she could feel Tidus and Paine's eyes on her. Yuna walked out the door and closed it behind her, knowing that they were right. She couldn't fall in love with Tidus. If only Dona hadn't brought it up, then maybe things would still be fine. But when Dona brought up the option of love, it suddenly seemed to be the only option, and it was an option that Yuna just couldn't choose.

"Yuna!" Yuna turned around, only to see Tidus running out to her. He looked up at the sky a few times, and had his arm over his eyes, obviously not used to the light, even the little bit, of the outside.

Yuna stared at him, and then said, "What is it?"

"I don't want you to go," Tidus just said, "So we'll meet somewhere else."

"What?" Yuna just said, "Tidus, Paine is right." She lifted her arm to show her ring, and said, "And so is Dona."

Tidus just smiled, which surprised her, and said, "Exactly. We have nothing between us; we're just friends. Right? I mean, we couldn't be anything but. Right?"

His words slowly soaked into her, and Yuna said, "Right."

"So then," Tidus said, "You have a balcony, right? At midnight, I'll come see you there."

"But why?" Yuna asked, "Why don't you just let me go?"

"Because, I need someone to talk to," Tidus just said, "And something tells me that you do, too. Have you even ever had a friend before?"

Yuna's mouth came somewhat agape as she realized that she hadn't ever had a friend before. Tidus was her first.

"No..." Yuna just said.

"So why let me slip by?" Tidus just said, smiling, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright..." Yuna just said, and he just smiled and ran away, back inside.

Yuna just turned around and kept walking. Still, what was she thinking? Better yet, what was he thinking? They couldn't be together, he'd said so himself. So why did he still want to meet her? Was he really that worried about losing her as a friend? Or was there more to it?

Shaking her head in confusion, all Yuna could do was make her way back to her house, thinking silently to herself.


	11. Only Among the Finest

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

You know, if I think any one is OOC (out of character) in this story, it has to be Braska. He doesn't act anything like you would expect him to, but you know, I want it that way. I want Braska to be kind of like an eccentric man who fears disease more than anything. See, Braska therefore doesn't get out much, and is therefore somewhat ignorant. He truly does want what's best for his daughter, but his fears and stupidity gets in his way. He follows Yevon blindly, being that he was a governor of Yevon for many years. He is also very easy to manipulate, as I'm sure you will find Seymour doing to him. Also, later in the fic, you will find just what it is he has against Al Bheds. His hatred for the Al Bhed though, causes him to say things about the Al Bhed around Yuna, which therefore makes her feel horrible. She's not at all a social outcast like she thinks she is, but he forces her to believe that by her words. I think if there's one thing I did wrong with this fic, it was that I didn't explain Braska's character well enough, know what I mean? Anyway, I'm sorry...I just thought I'd let you all in on that. Well then, enjoy chapter eleven, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update it!

Chapter 11: Only Among the Finest

Yuna walked up the stairs to the front porch of her house, and had just put her hand on the doorknob, when she heard someone come up from behind her.

She turned around, only to see Seymour standing there, smiling, and holding out a bouquet of flowers for her.

"These are for you," he said, handing them to her. The flowers were a mixture of red and white roses, and even though Yuna wanted to pretend they weren't, they were very beautiful.

"Oh, thank you, Seymour," Yuna just said, as she took them, "They're very beautiful."

Seymour just continued to smile proudly, and then he said, "Your father invited me over. Are you just now coming back from the temple?"

"Yes, I am," Yuna said, and tried her best to return his smile, "Well then, welcome."

She led him in, and her father, who was sitting on a chair in the parlor in the room next to the entryway smiled upon seeing them enter and put down the book he was reading.

He walked into the room, and shook hands with Seymour, while Yuna said she was going to put the flowers away. She ran up to her floor, and into her room. Then, she ran out to her balcony, and tossed the flowers as far into the forest as she could manage, hoping that Seymour didn't expect to see them again.

She watched the blur of red and white disappear into the trees, and then sighed, wondering how Tidus was ever going to get up it. She was so high, and the trees almost coincided with the balcony.

Sighing, again, she then made her way back downstairs, knowing she couldn't hide from Seymour forever–although she had been doing a pretty good job of it. She realized that she'd never been alone with him–which was a good thing–not counting some awkward moments. Seymour and her had never exchanged any sort of signs that they were even getting married, which was also a good thing.

"Yuna, there you are," Braska said, and motioned for his daughter to come over to where Seymour and him were standing.

Yuna put on a smile and walked over to them.

"Seymour has requested that I allow you to take a walk with him throughout the town. I thought that would be a wonderful idea, don't you, Yuna?" Braska just said.

"Oh yes, of course," Yuna lied, and was unable to look at Seymour as she said this.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves," Braska said, smiling, "Goodbye."

Seymour wrapped his long fingers around Yuna's small hand then, and practically dragged her out of the door, before she could say anything or even try to stall.

Shutting the door behind him, while not letting go of her hand, Seymour smiled and said, "It's been a very long time since I've been around town. It will be a wonderful walk, especially with you by my side."

His eyes shone, and the gaze he was giving her was making her uncomfortable, so Yuna just looked at the ground and nodded, and they started off.

"You seem to be the shy sort," Seymour said, as they started down the hill, "You don't talk much, and you don't share what's on your mind. I suppose you're the direct opposite of Dona. She's probably more my type, but you interest me. You are quiet, naive..."

Yuna wanted to stop listening. It seemed like all he did was ramble on and on about nothing at all. She just bit her lip and continued walking, as they reached the edge of town.

"You don't see me as enticement, do you?" Seymour then asked, and obviously wanted an answer, for Yuna hadn't been listening, but noticed that he'd stopped talking.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yuna just asked.

"Yuna, I will not lie to you. I've had my eyes on you now for years. Before I even knew what you looked like, or how you acted. For means of enticement. Your father sees me as enticement to you. But you don't see me in that light, do you?"

"Actually, Seymour," Yuna said, although she had to say his choice of words were confusing her, "If you mean using you to my advantage, I do see some advantage in you. Not to be rude or anything, but you and I do have much in common. Not only that, but it's only right that I marry someone of your status." As Yuna said this, her eyes continued to dim, because she knew it was the truth. She did have to marry him. For her own good, for her father's good, for Seymour's good...For everybody's good. That's why she couldn't let her feelings for Tidus go beyond what they were. They just couldn't.

Seymour smiled and said, "You are bright though, my Lady, I will give you that. And, you are beautiful. The most beautiful I've seen in a long while, I might add."

Yuna supposed if anyone else had said this, she would have blushed. But hearing it from Seymour just made her angry. Sure, she would wed him. Sure, she would force herself to say she was in love with him. But actually show affection toward him? She simply scoffed at the idea.

"Seymour," Yuna said as they walked, "My father likes to keep me at home and at the temple as much as he can. He's frightened to death of disease. However did you persuade him to let me out? Especially in the evening like this?"

Seymour just smiled, almost wickedly and said, "Your father is a very easy man to manipulate."

Yuna stopped, which surprised Yuna, and Seymour looked apologetic for his words, although Yuna knew they were true.

"Seymour," Yuna just said, "Are scheduled weddings very common?"

"Only among the finest."

The rest of their walk was in silence, although it seemed to Seymour's dismay and Yuna's glee.

-

"Rikku, where do you usually stay at night?" Yuna asked, lighting a candle at her bedside.

Rikku stared at the candle, and then said, "A candle by your bed will bring Yu-Yevon, you know..."

"Oh Rikku, that's all just a myth," Yuna said, although a week ago she would have believed it, "I need some light, but not enough to let my father know I'm awake. Now, where do you stay?"

"In the room next door," Rikku just said, "The small room that you mistook as a closet."

"Oh, that room," Yuna just said, blushing as she recalled walking into the little room and stacking crates of her belongings in there.

"Yes, 'that room'," Rikku just said with a sigh, "Why?"

"It's all brick around that room, am I correct?"

"Yuna, you act like you're afraid I'm going to overhear something..." Rikku just said, eying Yuna suspiciously.

"Oh, not at all!" Yuna said, although her heart fell. Had she been too obvious? Trying to save herself, Yuna managed, "I just wanted to read tonight, and I probably would late into the night. I didn't want any light to bother you."

Rikku looked at her suspiciously for a while, and finally said, "So I suppose you don't want to be disturbed?"

"Not at all."

"Alright then," Rikku said, "I'll let you be. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Yuna just said, and waited until Rikku had left before finally hopping into bed. She picked up her book and attempted to concentrate on reading it. She was still dressed and not dressed for bed at all. Still, she was very tired.

She continued to try without any luck to focus on her book. She wondered why Tidus couldn't have said early night, instead of midnight.

She continued trying to read, when slowly, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until they closed.

-

"Seymour, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, but he just kept staring at her, his cool lifeless eyes gazing at her. She turned around, only to be met by a pair of blue eyes, that were also gazing at her. They just kept staring at her, those eyes.

Her own eyelids flashed open, only to be met by those blue eyes, causing her to let out a little scream.

A hand went flying over her mouth to keep her quiet, and she realized that it was just Tidus standing there.

"Hey, it's just me!" he said, taking his hand away from her mouth.

Yuna sat up in her bed, and looked around, before whispering, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," he just said, "then you woke up and saw me and screamed. You okay?"

"Sorry," Yuna said, standing up, "I was dreaming of...well, your eyes and Seymour's eyes, and then I woke up to see you staring at me. How'd you get in, anyway?"

"You left the door unlocked," Tidus said, pointed to the door that led to the balcony, "And since you weren't there, I invited myself in."

"Oh, well, we should probably go out there so that Rikku doesn't hear us," Yuna just said.

"Rikku? As in that Al Bhed girl."

"You know her?"

"Yup. I know a lot of Al Bheds. They're nice people, once you get to know them, ya know. Really, they were normal people at one time, you know?"

"Hm...I guess I never thought about that," Yuna just said, following Tidus out to the balcony, as she was greeted by a cool gust of wind.

Tidus went and leaned on the balcony, staring at the town below, and Yuna stood next to him, trying to follow his gaze.

"So, you're probably wondering what even brought on that conversation you overheard earlier today, aren't you?"

"Oh, it's alright, you don't need to—."

"Paine's already over her depression, but now I'm afraid it's my turn," Tidus turned and looked at Yuna, "And it's probably not a good thing to be around when we're like this."

"You?" Yuna just said, "But why?"

"'Member that scar from where I stabbed myself?" Tidus just asked, as Yuna nodded, "That's why. It's not so much that I want to die...It's just that I don't want to live."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuna managed to ask.

Tidus sighed and said, "There's a lot of things about myself that I can't tell you, Yuna. I just can't. But that's why you have to stay away from us. But still...I feel bad just leaving you like that."

"Well you should," Yuna said, feeling hurt that he still wouldn't tell her anything, "I mean, I thought we were friends!"

"And we are," Tidus said, smiling at her, "Which is why I'm here, even though I shouldn't be. But now I want to know...Who gave you that ring?"

Yuna looked at her hand that was sitting next to Tidus' on the railing, and then pulled it away, before saying, "Seymour."

Tidus' eyes opened wide, and he suddenly turned and faced her, looking almost angry.

"SEYMOUR?" he cried, quite loudly.

"Yes, Seymour," Yuna said, surprised at his actions, "Why? Is that a problem?"

"H-he's...he's Seymour," Tidus just said, although he looked quite displeased by the news, "But I suppose someone like yourself...deserves to be with a man like himself."

Yuna wondered if Tidus were angry by those words, or jealous, or...something else.

"To be completely honest with you," Yuna said, "I don't want to marry him. It's forced. I have no interest in Seymour."

"Oh really?" Tidus just said, "Then who do you have interest in?"

Yuna's eyes darted to Tidus, but then away, and she blushed.

"No one, really..." Yuna just managed, and was surprised to see Tidus nodding approvingly.

"Good," he just said, "I understand though. This place is dead when it comes to men...Not that I take notice of course!"

Yuna laughed, as Tidus looked like he wanted to fall into a hole.

"I understand," Yuna just said, and then daringly, she said, "But why is that 'good' that I have interest in nobody?"

Tidus just smiled, and hopped over the balcony surprising Yuna, and dangled there for a while, before landing on a tree directly below.

"It's good," Tidus called from the tree below, "Because I was afraid you'd say you had interest in me. Goodnight Yuna!"

He hopped down from that tree then and to the ground.

"Hey!" Yuna called after him, managing to swallow her embarrassment from his last comment, "There's still things I wanted to discuss with you!"

"That's why I'll see you again, tomorrow, same place, same time!" Tidus just yelled to her, "See ya then!"

Yuna wanted to yell to him and tell him that she couldn't wait that long, but she couldn't. Instead, she just watched him leave, and softly muttered under her breath, "Goodnight..."


	12. Vile of Blood

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Oh my gosh am I sorry it took me so long! Tennis started and suddenly everything got so busy! Hangs head I'm so sorry! Anyway though, I've been planning this chapter since...Oh goodness, February, so...Here it is finally! It's not at all like I planned it, but that's okay. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Vile of Blood

Midnight. It was a chilly night, actually, so it had been easy for her to stay awake. It was, after all, very cold. Leaning against the railing, she stared mindlessly at the tree that he had climbed down the night before, but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he?" she mused softly to himself, as she continued to stare into the darkness. She wanted him to be there so badly. She felt like crying though, as she realized that her wanting to have him there just wasn't right. She couldn't think of him as anything more than a friend. Even thinking of him as a dear friend was pushing it.

She just continued to stand there, wishing he would appear.

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew, the clock was striking one, and still no sign of Tidus. Sighing, she decided there was no use waiting for him–he wasn't coming.

Anger and disappointment filled her heart as she went to bed that night. She thought of conversations they could have had in her head, and wondered why he hadn't shown. Hadn't he said he would?

A tear slipped down her cheek, as she realized that it felt like her heart was being tugged into two. More tears fell as she realized that he probably hadn't shown because he knew she was beginning to fall for him.

"But I know," she said softly, "That it's for the better. After all...It only proves that he was falling for me, too..."

And with that last thought, she drifted into an uneasy slumber.

-

Throughout the temple services the next morning, Yuna couldn't help but try to wonder why it was that she was attracted to Tidus so. She barely knew him, after all.

After the temple services, and with Yuna still unable to answer her question as to Tidus and her attraction, she went with Seymour and Dona to have tea, then on a walk with Seymour, much to Dona's dismay, and then to her house.

Then, at midnight, she stood on the balcony again, waiting for Tidus to appear. Again, he never showed. Yet again, she would cry herself to sleep, trying to convince herself that she did not want him, nor did she need him. However, her attempts to convince herself that he was not needed always resulted in a failure. She wanted him, and she needed him. Badly.

Everything told her this was true: From the tearing at her heart to the pang in her stomach. There was no explaining it.

-

This went on for weeks. She would go about her daily routine, with her mind constantly on Tidus, and then wait for him. And every night, he never showed.

-

"Alright, spill it," Dona said, one afternoon as Yuna and her were drinking tea alone. Barthello had gone hunting with Seymour and some other men, and would be gone for a week.

"My tea?" Yuna just said, looking at the petite tea cup that was in her hands.

"No. About Tidus and you," Dona just said, "You haven't been out to see him now in two weeks."

"What do you do, spy on me?" Yuna just said, in an annoyed tone. She had finally managed to get her mind off of Tidus, and now Dona was bringing him back up.

"No, I just watch you," Dona said, rolling her eyes, "Now come on, Yuna! What's up?"

"Nothing's up," Yuna just said, "I'm marrying Seymour, and that's that."

"Ugh, Yuna, what if I talked to Tidus?"

"About what?" Yuna said, although honestly, her curiosity was up. Could Dona somehow discuss her with Tidus?

"Look, Tidus and I used to have a thing," Dona said, "Mainly 'cause he's hot, and I'm sexy. We go together. But then I realized I wanted Seymour. But now Seymour wants you. But I know Tidus and you were really meant to be."

"Really?" Yuna said, although she hadn't meant to sound interested.

"Really," Dona just said, and looked at her nails, "But Tidus is...Shall we say...Weird? I mean, surely you've noticed by now."

"Well, he is a little odd," Yuna admitted.

"A little? Honey, he loves darkness. He's practically consumed by it; obsessed."

"I suppose he is—."

"And oh my Yevon, have you noticed that he even dresses all in black? And his history! Oh my Yevon! He's almost crazy! But...In a good kind of way, of course."

"Y-You know about his history!" Yuna practically shouted, as she was so excited, "My goodness, where is he from?"

Dona snorted, and said, "Once, we both got kind of drunk, and he started telling me he was from Zanarkand!"

Yuna's mouth fell open. Zanarkand! But that city had been destroyed years and years ago!

"He must have just been horridly drunk," Yuna just said, although her eyes were downcast and her mind was racing.

"Oh, he was," Dona said, "And I suppose I may have been too, but not nearly as bad as he! He was spouting off about how some demon killed his mother and that's why he's so obsessed with the darkness and all that good stuff! He's a Yu-Yevon worshiper, that's for sure."

Yuna's heart began to race. Surely Tidus couldn't have just made all of that stuff up? Suddenly, Yuna felt a pang of jealousy as she realized that Dona knew more about Tidus than she did.

"Dona," Yuna said softly, as she set her tea cup on the table across from her and folded her hands in her lap, "I want to see him..."

"Then go," Dona just said, smiling sweetly, although there was an evil glint in her eyes, "Seymour's not here to stop you. What better time?"

"Dona," Yuna said, "I'm getting married in a month. There's nothing I can do about that."

"You love him!" Dona suddenly said tauntingly, "Not Seymour, Tidus! Admit it!"

"I don't even know him!" Yuna cried.

"So," Dona just said, "Ask him. Go to him, Yuna. You know you want to."

"I can't," Yuna just said softly, "Besides, Tidus says he can't fall in love with me. Even Paine and Lulu agree..."

"Ah, you met them both?" Dona said, continuing to smile, "They're so queer, but so perfect for you, Yuna! Seriously, go to them."

"No," Yuna just said, standing up, "I mustn't. I can't." Yuna pulled the ring off of her finger and admired it, before putting it back on, and said, "I can't."

"Love isn't a sin," Dona said, standing up, "And believe me, I know, being that I am the minister's daughter."

"Strange," Yuna just said, facing Dona, "I've been hearing differently. Love is a sin."

"That's nonsense, Yuna. Do you believe in that?"

"Well, I didn't..."

"Exactly. It's not. Where in the bible of Yevon does it say that it is a sin to love? Nowhere."

"It is if I'm to marry!" Yuna said.

"...Not always," Dona just said, "I'll leave it to you, of course my dear, but if I were you, I wouldn't let a man like Tidus go. Listen here, Yuna. I did love Tidus. Very much. But he didn't love me in return. I realized this, and because of it, I left him. Well...he left me, but that's not the point. Anyway, I know he loves you."

"He left me, too," Yuna just said.

"Yuna, go to him!" Dona just said yet again, "Stop denying it to yourself! You're in love with him, and he's in love with you! End of story, and don't try to tell me otherwise! Go to him!"

Yuna peaked out the window, and wanted to sob.

"It's dark out, and raining!" Yuna just said, walking over to the window that was wet with raindrops, "You know I can't be out past night with the beast and all."

"Yuna, why should that stop you?" Dona just questioned, and laughed, "Besides, I promise you won't get attacked. Just hurry."

"But Dona..."

"Go, Yuna."

Yuna didn't say anything. She just stared out the window into the dark of the night, and finally threw on her cloak, and started out the door.

"Oh Yuna!" Dona called after her, "I promise Seymour won't know about this."

Yuna wanted to say that she wasn't going to go. She really did. Yet, she found she couldn't. She said nothing to Dona, and was out the door.

-

She was soaked by the time she made it to that small little house. It seemed as if the last time she had visited the house had been years ago. Everything looked the same though, as if the world had stopped while she was gone.

Hugging herself, she ran up the stairs to the door and knocked loudly, hoping that someone would answer. It was then though that she realized she had no idea what she was doing. She wasn't supposed to be there.

Her thoughts stopped as the door suddenly opened. It was Lulu who opened the door, and she appeared very shocked to see Yuna standing there, dripping wet.

"Y-Yuna?" Lulu just said, and opened the door wide, "Come in!"

Yuna did as told and stood there with water dripping off of her. Yuna then saw Paine come rushing up the stairs.

Paine stopped upon seeing Yuna, and then looked at Lulu, and then back at Yuna.

"Lulu," Paine said, crossing her arms, "This isn't the time for visitors."

"I know," Lulu just said softly, "But she was dripping wet. I couldn't just leave her out there!"

"Lulu, this isn't the time!" Paine just said, and it was then that Yuna noticed that Paine wore an expression of worry, and even despair. She looked horrible.

Paine then grabbed a cloak of her own, and ran outside, shoving her way past Yuna. The door slammed behind her, causing Lulu to jump. Yuna noticed that Lulu too wore the same expression as Paine.

"Lulu," Yuna just said, "What's wrong?"

Lulu's eyes darted to Yuna's, as if Yuna had just asked something that should never be asked. However, her violet-colored lips parted, and she spoke.

"It's Tidus."

Yuna's eyes fell open, and she practically yelled, "What's wrong with him?"

Lulu didn't answer, and said, "Yuna, you should go."

"Why?" Yuna just asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's going to die," Lulu just said, almost calmly, "Unless Paine can...help him."

"What do you mean?" Yuna just asked.

Lulu looked like she was going to cry, and she said, "He hasn't been...eating. He hasn't eaten now for over a week."

"What?" Yuna just cried, "Why not?"

"He's starving himself," Lulu just said, "Paine went to...get some food. She's hoping she can shove it down his throat and make him eat it."

Yuna just shook her head. Nothing was making sense. Nothing at all.

"Can I see him?" Yuna asked then into the silence.

Lulu looked shocked at the question, and then shook her head.

"He's unconscious and...not well," Lulu just said, and then looked out the window, "I hope Paine gets back soon..."

"Isn't there any food here?" Yuna asked then, looking around the kitchen, "There has to be something you can do!"

The door opened then, and Paine came running in. Yuna turned around and saw her rush in, carrying a vile of a red liquid.

Yuna's heart sped and her stomach began to churn. Something about whatever was in the vile just did not look good.

Paine rushed down the stairs with Lulu right on her heels. Yuna stood there, feeling confused, and then finally rushed down after them.

She made it down just as Lulu went into Tidus' room. However, they then shut the door directly in Yuna's face, keeping her from seeing into the room.

Yuna wanted to protest, but she couldn't. After all, she had basically invaded their privacy. Still, she wanted to know what they were doing, how Tidus, was, and most importantly, if he would make it.

Finally, angered that she was being left out, Yuna pushed the door open a crack.

Tidus was lying in his bed, and Paine and Lulu were on both sides of him. Lulu had him propped up, and Paine was pouring the vile into his mouth.

Yuna's mouth grew agape as she realized what the liquid reminded her of. As it dripped down the side of Tidus' mouth, Yuna shut the door and backed away in horror.

"It's blood!" she just cried, and at that, lost her own consciousness.


	13. You Can't Come Back

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Well, I just lost a tennis match today. How much does that suck? But, tennis is only two hours now, 'stead of four. However, school starts...Checks calendar..EEK! A week from today! Sobs Oh well...sigh...Here's chapter 13. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: You Can't Come Back

She must not have been unconscious for long, for when she began to regain herself, she saw Paine and Lulu walking out of Tidus' room, shutting the door behind them. They appeared very shocked to see her, and their expressions definitely showed it.

"I–I need to see Tidus!" Yuna practically demanded, as she stood up. Paine's eyes seemed to dart needles at her, as if to say there was no possible way that she could see him.

However, Lulu's eyes were soft, and Lulu said, as she beckoned to the closed door, "Go ahead."

"Are you insane?" Paine said, although her voice was soft.

"Let her," Lulu just said with a shrug, "She's already seen it all."

Yuna swallowed then, as Lulu started up the stairs. Paine gave Yuna a glare, but then rushed up after Lulu, leaving Yuna to stand there, staring at the shut door to Tidus' room.

She waited until she knew that Lulu and Paine were completely up the stairs, and then with a deep breath, knocked on Tidus' door.

There was no answer, so Yuna found herself shakily opening the door a crack, and peeking in. She saw Tidus, sitting up in his bed, wearing a huge frown. His lips were red, from the blood, Yuna assumed. Her legs suddenly grew queasy at the thought, and she probably would have left, if Tidus hadn't looked her way.

In shock, Yuna shut the door, but only to hear Tidus say, "Yuna! Come in."

Knowing she couldn't very well hide, Yuna took a deep breath and walked in, but only a ways.

"Shut the door," Tidus said softly, and Yuna did as told, although she leaned up against the door, scared to go any further.

Tidus didn't say anything for a while, and only looked at her. Then, he almost giggled to himself and said, "So, what's that look for?"

"What look?" Yuna just asked, her eyes still wide.

"You look scared," Tidus just said, and wiped at his mouth. She jumped slightly at his motion, but she had a feeling that he knew that she knew.

"Yuna," Tidus said then, laughing, "What's the matter? Is it illegal to drink wine?"

"Wine?" Yuna said, her heart slowing, "T-That's what was in the vile?"

"Well, yeah! What did you think it was? Oh Yevon, Yuna! You didn't think it was blood or something stupid like that, did you?"

Her eyes opened wider, and she took another step in, covering her heart with her hand.

"Oh Yevon, Tidus, I'm sorry! Honestly, I did think it was blood! The way it dripped from your mouth and–."

"Damn, I didn't get any on the bed, did I?" Tidus said then, looking around.

"But, if it was just wine, how come you're all better?" Yuna asked.

"Alcohol does that to me," Tidus just said, "Besides, I wasn't nearly as sick as Paine and Lulu told you I was, I'm sure."

"You had me worried though, you know," Yuna said then, as she put her hands behind her back and rocked from side to side, refusing to look him in the face.

"You're upset about me not showing up, aren't you?" Tidus asked then, "Look Yuna, the truth of the matter is this: I care too much about you to have you get hurt."

"What do you mean?" Yuna just asked, her eyes finding their way to his face.

Tidus didn't say anything for the longest time, and he just swallowed and said, "It made me depressed, but I knew I couldn't see you. So I just cut off all ties with you. That's why you should just leave."

Yuna was silent. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't confess anything to him, not love, not hatred, not anything. Just as he wasn't giving her any clear answers or confessions.

"The reason I came," Yuna finally managed to say, "Was basically out of jealousy."

"Excuse me?" Tidus said, as if he hadn't heard her right.

"I was jealous," Yuna said, looking at her feet, "Because Dona knew more about you than I would ever get to know."

Tidus watched her, and finally said, "Like what?"

Yuna couldn't help it, but she could feel tears beginning to grow in her eyes.

"Like everything," Yuna finally managed, as her tears fell down her cheeks, "She knows more about your past, she knows more about you as you, she knows more about...Well, she..."

"Knows how I am in bed?" Tidus said, causing Yuna to jump at the mention.

"Well," Yuna said, her eyes drying slightly and her cheeks growing red, "I wasn't going to go that far, but–."

"But it's probably true," Tidus just said and shrugged.

Yuna looked at Tidus with wide eyes, but said nothing. After all, doing that kind of thing without being married was a sin. Still, her jealousy just grew. She would never know that type of thing. At least not with Tidus.

Yuna just continued to stare at the ground, and said, "Well then, you agree? Dona knows you better that I."

"And it should remain that way," Tidus just said, with emptiness in his voice.

Tears began to form, and Yuna finally burst out, "But I don't want it that way!"

Tidus seemed shocked, and he stared at her as she cried for the longest time, before finally taking a deep breath, and saying, "Me neither."

"Then why is it?" Yuna burst out, forgetting herself. She didn't know what, but something was definitely taking over her control.

"It has to be!" Tidus practically yelled at her. Now his voice had a sort of urgency in it. Almost the most distressed kind of urgency Yuna had ever heard.

"Why?" Yuna just said, almost in a begging tone.

"Because I love you."

Yuna's eyes darted to Tidus. He was just sitting there, leaning back on his arms, his blanket just covering his naked chest. He was staring straight at her, although his eyes really told her nothing. He looked so serious, and yet he really wasn't wearing an expression at all.

"T-I..."

"You have to understand, Yuna! We can't be together! That's just how it is! I can't fall in love, okay? You're marrying that damned guado, and...And..."

"And what?" Yuna cried.

"And it...And I..." Tidus couldn't seem to finish what he was saying, "And I just don't want you to suffer, Yuna! Because I love you too much."

Yuna found herself burying her face in her arms. What was she doing? Tidus was right. She was as good as being married. She didn't need to know anything else about him. She couldn't be with him.

Suddenly, she felt hands on her hips, and she turned her head to see Tidus standing there, just staring at her.

Surprised, she pulled away from him, and turned and faced him. He was standing there, shirtless, with just some pants on. His muscles were very defined, and that horrid scar didn't look nearly as horrid. As her thoughts went to him, she threw her hands over her eyes, not wanting to look at him.

"Yuna," Tidus said, walking up to her and pulling her hands away from her eyes.

Yuna just pulled away from him again, and backed away to the wall, staring at him with a scared expression on her face, as if he were a stranger.

"Yuna," Tidus just said, "I love you."

"You said you couldn't though Tidus! You said it wouldn't work out! It's...It's a sin, Tidus! I can't look at you like this! I can't think of you like this! It's not right!"

"Is it a sin to love?" Tidus burst at her, "Is it?"

"I've heard it is!" Yuna just cried, her tears falling as she said this.

"Where in the bible of Yevon does it say that?" Tidus just said, crossing his arms.

"It...It doesn't," Yuna said softly.

"Exactly," Tidus said, "But the question is, Yuna...Do you love me?"

Yuna's heart began to race. Of course she did! Still, could she admit it? She wanted to, of course. After all, he had finally admitted it to her.

"I love you," Yuna finally said softly, "But I..."

"It's not a sin," Tidus said, walking up to her, "As long as you truly do love me."

"But Tidus, I'm marrying Seymour," Yuna just said.

"I know," Tidus said, "But not yet? One night...What could it hurt?"

Yuna's heart must have fallen down to her stomach, for suddenly she felt very sick, and was sure that even Tidus could heart the beating of her heart.

He was so close to her that she could almost feel his breath upon her. He was staring at her, waiting for her answer, as if waiting for the okay to do some sort of deed. In a way, Yuna figured that was exactly it.

Not knowing what had come over her, Yuna just closed her eyes, allowing one final tear to slip, and said, "Exactly...What could it hurt?"

Tidus smiled a little smile, and said, "Nothing."

-

The night was like a dream. Really, it was. It just occurred, and then faded. Almost as if nothing had happened. It didn't matter that by the end of the night Yuna felt as if she knew Tidus more than anybody ever had. Still, no matter how far everything had gone, she still had so many questions that she felt she had to ask him.

"Tidus?" Yuna said, although he was still sleeping, holding her in his arms.

"Mmm?" he just said softly, and she guessed he hadn't been as much asleep as she'd assumed.

"I want to know some things about your past," Yuna just said softly.

Tidus' eyelids went open, showing her his beautiful eyes. He scooted himself up, holding himself above her for a while, before finally lying back down, letting her out of his arms. He looked as if debating on whether or not to tell her anything.

"Like what?" he asked then, turning his head to face her, "What do you want to know?"

"Dona told me that you told her that your mother was killed by demons. Is that true?"

Tidus kind of snorted, and said, "Not demons, Yuna, a demon."

"Excuse me?" Yuna said, "A real demon?"

"Oh yeah," Tidus said, "And...Well, it should have killed me too, but it didn't."

"What did it look like?" Yuna asked.

"Like any demon," Tidus just said with a shrug, "A normal human being."

"What?" Yuna said, facing him, "A normal human being?"

"Yep," Tidus said, nodding, "You couldn't tell 'till... 'til it killed 'er..."

"Why didn't it kill you?" Yuna asked then.

"Because," Tidus said, his eyes away from hers, "It got distracted and left me. Sometimes I think it may still be out there, and if I ever find it, I'll kill it."

"How do you kill it?" Yuna asked.

"Stab it right through its heart," Tidus just said, motioning with his arms, "Just pierce its heart, and it's a goner."

"Why didn't you do it then?" Yuna asked.

"'Cause I didn't know to, then," Tidus just said, "But that was years ago."

There was silence then, and Yuna finally took a deep breath, and said, "Dona told me you were from Zanarkand, the city that was destroyed years ago, far before our time, even before the time of Yevon."

"Yuna," Tidus just said, rolling the opposite way, so that she couldn't see his face, "That's something I wish not to discuss."

"Why did you discuss it with Dona and not me?" Yuna asked then, almost in a whiny tone.

"Because I thought I could trust her," Tidus just said, "I'm not saying I couldn't trust you, either Yuna, but it's something I'd rather not get into. The past hurts me so deeply..."

"Alright," Yuna just said, "I won't ask you anything more." Truly, she was crushed, but she decided that it was his choice if he wanted to discuss it or not.

"Yuna," Tidus just said softly, as he turned her way again, "I promise I'll tell you someday, alright? Maybe in a few days, weeks, years...Who knows how long, but I promise I'll tell you. Someday, you'll know. Alright?"

Yuna just nodded, deciding that someday was better than no day.

Sighing, Yuna then asked the question she hadn't wanted to ask, but knew she had to.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Time for you to go," Tidus just said, "And remember...You can't come back."

"I know," Yuna just said, giving him a meek smile. They kissed then, and Yuna got up, knowing that it would be the last time she could ever be with him.

"Goodbye Yuna," Tidus called to her.

"Goodbye Tidus," Yuna just replied.


	14. Lust for Sin

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Yes, I was finally be able to upload fairly fast! I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter and kind of didn't. The beginning was so boring, but I like the ending of the chapter! Yay! So, I hope you enjoy it too!

Chapter 14: Lust for Sin

"Only a week until the wedding," Dona reminded Yuna. It seemed as if she kept a countdown in her head. Four days ago, it had been, "Only eleven days left!" and so on.

"I know," Yuna just said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe your dress just now came," Dona said, sounding disgusted.

"Well," Yuna said, "When it was imported from the finest dress shop in Bevelle, I suppose it takes some time, huh?" She hadn't meant to smirk, but she did. The dress was honestly lovely.

"Well, being that I was named maid of honor," Dona said, with a smirk of her own, "I think it only seems fitting that my dress be imported from the same shop as yours."

"Not a chance," Yuna just said, "Besides, you have to talk with Seymour. He's the one that named you 'Maid of Honor'."

"My father's the one that's marrying you two!" Dona practically shrieked, "So of course I'm the maid of honor! But I bet you wish it wasn't even Seymour you were marrying. Come on now Yuna, it's been almost a month now since that night you 'disappeared'. But I know very well you spent it at Tidus'. With him."

"Actually, I was there," Yuna said, "But Tidus had fallen ill and I helped mind him, along with Lulu and Paine. Is there a sin to that?"

Dona slammed her fist at the table, and said, "I know more went on than that, and you do too! You're a sinner and you know it!"

"You had premarital you-know-what with Tidus, and you know it," Yuna just snapped back at Dona, "And I didn't."

"At least I don't lie about it!" Dona practically shrieked.

"You do to your father!"

"Only because he would die if he found out," Dona just said, calming slightly, "But you lie about it to everybody."

"What does it matter?" Yuna just asked then, staring into the mirror, "In a week I'll be married to Seymour and that will be that. I haven't even seen Tidus since that night."

"Yeah right," Dona interjected, "You have too!"

"Have not," Yuna said, "and I assure you, that's no lie. Anything else I say may be, but that's not. I plan on being a very faithful wife."

"Just an unfaithful fiancé?" Dona just said, and laughed, "Maybe you're better than I thought, Yuna. Still, Seymour should be mine. How can you just let Tidus go?"

"Easily," Yuna said, "We can't be together, and we know it. End of story."

Dona was silent then, and finally said, "Wouldn't it make you mad if Tidus showed up at the wedding? The whole town is expected to go."

Yuna looked at the bright sky, and said, "He won't show."

"Do you want him to?"

"I don't know," Yuna said, "I think it would hurt him."

"He hates Seymour," Dona then said, "I know he does."

"I get that feeling too," Yuna just said, "But why is that?"

"I don't know," Dona just said, shrugging, "I'm sure you know him better than I."

"Possibly," Yuna just said, shrugging herself, "Why do you think Seymour chose me over you, anyway?"

"Because," Dona said, "He trusts you more, and you'll bring him more power. Of course, you don't expect me to keep quiet about Tidus and you, do you?"

"Of course I do!" Yuna cried, shocked.

"Well, I won't!" Dona just said.

"Fine then, don't," Yuna said, sighing, "It's not like I expected you to keep your mouth shut."

Dona just smiled evilly, and said, "Don't think of me as a bitch though, Yuna."

"Too late," Yuna just said, as she walked away from Dona, "I already do."

-

"Have you even kissed him yet?" Rikku asked, leaning her head on her hand.

"Nope," Yuna said, shaking her head, "Not yet."

"Do you want to? His lips remind me of fish lips."

"Thanks a lot, Rikku!" Yuna said, although she was smiling. His lips did seem like fish lips. That thought only caused Yuna to shudder though, upon the thought.

"I heard an interesting rumor today," Rikku then said, standing up. They were in Yuna's bedchamber, as it was very late at night. Yuna had just returned from supper with the wedding crew, which consisted of her sitting next to Seymour, with her father on the other side, as well as Dona, Dona's father, and some random priests here and there.

"What rumor?" Yuna asked, almost dropping the book she was holding.

"About you and Tidus!" Rikku just said.

"That was just some rumor Dona spread," Yuna said surely, as it was.

"Don't think I don't know," Rikku just said, winking at Yuna, "I know he snuck over here to talk to you, long ago."

"Rikku, that was long ago," Yuna just said, remembering that night, and how she had suspected somewhat that Rikku had overheard.

"But I guess you've chosen Seymour, eh?" Rikku just said then, her eyes somewhat dim, "It's a pity, you know. I really like Tidus. You two would've made the cutest couple."

"You know Tidus?" Yuna then asked.

"Oh yeah," Rikku just said with a shrug, "He's great to us Al Bhed. It doesn't seem to matter to him what we are. He's a really nice guy. Strange, but nice."

"I suppose you're right," Yuna just said, sighing, "About him being strange..."

"No stranger than Seymour though," Rikku then just said, "Goodnight, Yuna."

"Goodnight, Rikku," Yuna then just said, and crawled under the covers of her bed. She supposed it shouldn't have surprised her that Dona really did spread that rumor. Yet, she couldn't help but feel somewhat worried. After all, if Rikku had heard the rumor, than so had Seymour. He was Dona's main target.

-

Long fingers wrapped around her arm, pulling her back. She knew what was coming, but honestly, she was very surprised. So surprised in fact, that she even let out a gasp, and gave him a scared look.

"You slept with Tidus?" Seymour just asked, his eyes narrow and his teeth tightly pinched together.

"Of course not!" Yuna just said, trying to pull her arm out of his grasp. They were on their annual late afternoon walk, although it would be one of their last, being that autumn was beginning to turn chilly, even for Besaid.

"Dona says otherwise," Seymour just snarled at her.

"And you trust her?" Yuna just said, her eyes sparkling angrily.

Seymour released her then, and she almost fell over, being that he did so with such force. She had never seen him so angry.

"Don't deny it," Seymour just growled, "Your little friend Tidus will pay for what he did to you, you know that, don't you?"

Panic erupted in Yuna's stomach, and she cried, "Don't you dare bring him into this! Seymour, nothing happened! I haven't seen Tidus in weeks."

"In weeks! Well, what happened before those weeks, huh Yuna? You've been here for a good two months, which is plenty of time for you and him to have your little rendezvous."

"What would you do to him?" Yuna then asked, crossing her arms.

"Kill him," Seymour just said, crossing his own arms.

"Don't you dare!" Yuna just said, "He's done nothing wrong!"

"Don't pull that crap with me, Yuna!" Seymour just said.

"Fine," Yuna said, pulling the ring off of her finger, "You can say goodbye to me then!" She chucked the ring at him, hitting him in the stomach. For some reason, it felt as if the heaviest burden had been taken off of her, even though it was only a light ring. She then stomped off.

His long fingers intertwined themselves around her arms again though, and he pulled her near to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled it up, placing the ring forcefully back on her finger.

By now angry tears were beginning to swell in Yuna's eyes, as she looked into his cold gray eyes.

"I know you love him," Seymour then said, surprisingly calmly, "Don't deny it, Yuna. But you're to be my wife. Mine. Got it?"

"I understand completely, Seymour," Yuna just replied nastily.

"Once you're officially mine," Seymour continued, "You will be mine forever. Do you understand that?"

"I understand."

"Once you're officially mine," Seymour just repeated himself, "I will have complete control over you. And believe me...You will not be seeing Tidus. Got that?"

"I understand," Yuna just said then, and pulled her arm away from him. Then, she stomped off again, and this time, he allowed her to go.

-

Kissing Seymour was by far the grossest task she had ever accomplished. The worst part was that she couldn't show any sign of discomfort, being that she was kissing the frog-lipped man in front of hundreds. People were clapping and cheering, excited to see their governor being wedded, and not just wedded to anyone, but to Yuna, the daughter of the legendary Lord Braska.

Yuna felt Dona's glare dig into her back as she kissed Seymour, but in reality, Yuna would have traded anything to have it be Dona there kissing Seymour, and not her. She would have traded her soul in.

It was odd. She had always considered herself to be so lucky. She was Al Bhed, but yet she was treated among the finest of Spira. She had lived a great childhood, filled with whatever a child could want. Yet now she realized that she would gladly trade her life with anybody, anybody at all, just to not be where she was.

As soon as their lips separated, much to Yuna's delight, they were almost wisped away by the crowd of people who came running to congratulate them. Priests from all over were there, spreading their blessings, as well as governors from as far as the Calm Lands, although there really was nothing much there to govern over.

There was to be a large party afterward, which would disperse, of course, by late evening, before darkness fell. Still, it was something that Yuna was not looking forward to.

By the time she reached the party, still in her fine dress, most of the village had had too much wine, and were really making fools of themselves. Still, she had to smile as she realized that everybody seemed so happy. Everybody seemed so happy about the thing that was making her miserable. Up until that point, she hadn't realized how miserable the rest of her life was going to be. She belonged to Seymour now. She would have to do as he pleased. Kissing him was nasty enough, and anything else would be horrible. She almost wanted to vomit at the thought alone.

Thoughts of Tidus would then be a sin. A huge sin, if not the worst of them all. Tidus himself suddenly seemed to be a sin. Thinking of him caused tears to swell in Yuna's eyes, for she yearned to be with him. Still, she forced herself to get rid of those thoughts. Those horrible thoughts that made her lust for sin.

She bit her lip, realizing that if given the chance, she knew she would sin to be with Tidus. She loved him that much.

"Yuna!" Rikku called to her then, causing her to turn around, "Whatchya doin' way over here? The party's over this way! Seymour says he wants to dance with you, but he's so drunk he can barely walk! It's quite entertaining, really. You're lucky–he'll probably pass out before night, so you won't have too interesting of a wedding night!" Rikku nudged Yuna then, and then smiled and said, "Which is actually a good thing though, am I right?"

"Yes, of course," Yuna just said, her eyes staring off into a far-off area, "I'm still not looking forward to having to sleep in the same bed as that monster."

"Wow, what a mean thing to say!" Rikku just chirped, although she didn't say anything else in Seymour's defense, "But I don't blame you!"

Yuna just sighed then, and looked into the sky, realizing that the sun was already making it's way down.

-

"Sure you don't want a glass?" Seymour asked, holding a glass of wine up to her. His hands were so shaky that half of it was pouring over and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. He was completely wasted.

"No," Yuna just said, sighing softly. She was standing as far away from him as she could, standing in his stiff bedroom–now their bedroom–trying to decide what she was going to do. She had no idea how long it would be until he passed out, if he ever would.

"Yuna," Seymour then said, sitting down on the bed, "You know, now that you're my wife..." He then patted to the spot next to him, causing Yuna's stomach to churn. Honestly, she knew she was going to feel sick. She stared at the window, wanting so horribly to jump out of it and fall to her death.

"Yuna," Seymour said again, "Come on, have a seat!"

Yuna sighed, and did as told, taking a seat next to him.

To her dismay, he wrapped his arm around her, and managed to slur out, "You know, I've been waiting for this night for years now..."

He then snaked his hand back behind her, and slowly began to pull her skirt up. Not being able to contain herself, Yuna smacked him hard in the chest, and jumped up.

"Hey!" Seymour just said, spilling his wine all over, "What the hell was that for?"

"I-I just can't do that!" Yuna cried, tears sliding down her face.

"Come on now," Seymour just said, standing up. Yuna backed up to get away from him, only to hit the wall. He just went up to her, and put his hands on her hips, pushing her farther into the wall.

"Seymour, please," Yuna just said, her chest heaving nervously, "You're so drunk, and–."

"And what?" Seymour just said, moving his long fingers up her side, and then pinning her arms to the wall. He then moved in, kissing her sloppily as he had at the wedding, causing Yuna to let out a scream into his kiss.

He then grabbed her wrists and pulled her back toward the bed, shoving her down onto it, causing her to let out a cry. He removed his shirt, showing off horribly hideous guado tattoos, but Yuna had had enough. She jumped up, and ran past him with no problem, being that his reaction time was so ruined by the drinks.

She ran out the door and down the stairs as fast as she could, hearing her drunken husband bounding after her, slamming into things as he ran.

She managed to reach the door and ran outside. It was very chilly, but she ignored that. She just ran down the path toward the village, not caring that she didn't even know where she was going. Well, she had an idea in mind, but she figured she wouldn't make it that far.

The moon was high and shining very bright, and she found herself slowing down to admire it. She hadn't been out at night since the last time she had seen Tidus. With the beast roaming around, it just wasn't safe at all, and her father nor Seymour would ever allow her out at night.

She picked up her pace again, jogging until she reached the village. It was dead quiet, and she realized for the first time how eerie it really was. There was no light other than the moon, and there was no sound. It was as if everything was dead.

She slowed down, walking quickly, and her eyes darted every which way.

"I have to go back," she whispered to herself, "I'm even starting to imagine things!"

With every shadow she saw, she jumped. A fly landed on her, and she jumped then. Her heart began to beat wildly, and she decided that she would almost rather face Seymour than the eeriness of the night. Especially with a wild beast roaming.

She turned down an alley way, sure that she was going back, when all of a sudden the hair on the back of her neck stood erect. She knew she heard footsteps, but she couldn't place where they were. She turned around and started back toward the other side of the alleyway, certain that she would feel more comfortable in the open instead of in the narrow alley.

She played with her thumb nervously as she walked, her eyes continuing to dart. Suddenly, she knew she heard those footsteps and turned around, only to see nothing there. She turned around again, only to suddenly be forcefully tackled to the ground.

She let out a scream, but she then felt a hand being pushed over her mouth. She remembered the time that Dona had Barthello ambush her, and prayed that it was just Dona again. However, she then felt a sharp object at her neck, and hot breath on her neck as well. She couldn't turn around to face her attacker, but something in her gut told her that it was the beast. After all, it was going for her neck, just as the beast always did.

Tears spewed out of her eyes as she realized she was going to die.

Suddenly, the pressure she felt on her neck went away, and she heard a familiar voice say, "Yuna?"

The body of the beast got off of her, and she turned around, only to see something that made her almost scream again.

There, staring at her, stood Tidus, with long fangs out of his mouth, and blood dripping from them. And not just any blood...Her own.


	15. For Anything

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Sorry everybody that it took me so long to update! And this chapter may be awfully boring! Still, its a very important part of the story. Also, before long, I want to start writing Tidus full story too, and I think Ill just put it in here. Hopefully in October, I can start Tidus little supplement! In the meantime, enjoy!

Chapter 15: For Anything

AYuna! Tidus repeated himself, but Yuna only pressed herself against the brick wall of a building, cowering from him. She threw her arms around her neck, feeling her own dripping blood and began to sob.

AYuna, Tidus said again, softly, AWhat the hell were you doing out here? You know its not safe!

AYoure the beast, Yuna said, as she looked at him. He didnt appear quite as frightening as he had before, being that he had wiped the blood off of his mouth and his fangs had seemingly disappeared. He caught her eyes, and she just cowered again, hiding her face from him.

AI didnt know it was you, Tidus said softly. He walked over to her, but she only tried to scoot herself away from him. She was shaking so horribly though, that she fell over.

AYuna, Im sorry! Tidus just said, bending down next to her, tearing a piece of his shirt off to hold over her neck, AI wanted to tell you, but I couldnt!

AWhat are you? Yuna just asked through her tears, refusing to take the piece of cloth he held out to her.

AIm a beast, Tidus just said softly, his eyes downcast, AA monster, a demon. The outdated term is vampire. I suck the blood from the living, killing them from the blood loss. Thats how I survive.

AB-But why? Yuna just stammered, as she finally took the cloth in a shaky hand, placing it over the wounded neck.

AHow else am I to live? Tidus just said, although he sounded angry.

ANo, why are you...the beast? Yuna just asked.

AIts not like I wanted to be, Tidus just said, ABut if it makes you feel any better to know, Paines one too.

AWhat? Yuna just said, AWhat about Lulu?

ANah, shes not, but she knows.

AWhy couldnt you tell me? Yuna just cried, in a shaky sort of sob.

AIt doesnt work that way, Tidus said, AI tried telling someone, years ago, but...I just learned that I cant trust anyone now!

AThats why you were never out in the day, Yuna just murmured to herself, AAnd why you were so hesitant to go out unless it was the cloudiest day. And why you couldnt tell me anything about your past...

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door opening, and someone poked a lantern through the door. Yuna felt Tidus hand grab her arm, and he dragged her down the alley.

AWe gotta go somewhere else, he just said, ABesides, now that youre married, you shouldnt be here.

AWhats that supposed to mean? Yuna asked, and suddenly she began to feel frightened again. She slowed down, pulling away from Tidus grasp.

ANow what? Tidus whispered loudly into the night.

AYoure the only thing I had, Yuna just said softly.

AYuna, come on, Tidus said, AWe dont need anymore rumors than there are!

AI cant trust you! Yuna just said, AI cant trust anybody.

ACut the crap, Yuna! Tidus just said, taking her hand in his, AYou can trust me. Ive never lied to you.

Yuna wanted to say that he had, but she couldnt think of a time. Hed never actually lied to her. He hadnt told her anything.

AYouve never told me the truth, either, Yuna just said, stubbornly.

APlease dont be that way, Yuna, Tidus just said, AI promise, come back with me, and we can talk. Alright?

APaine and Lulu wont like it, and neither will Seymour, Yuna just said, but then realized that shed rather be in Tidus company, even if he wasnt necessarily human, than Seymours.

Suddenly, the lump in Yunas throat, that had been there for some time now, gave way, and Yuna flung herself at Tidus, throwing her arms around him, as tears spewed. He seemed shocked at her sudden outburst, but he didnt say anything or show his shock. He just stood there in her embrace, before finally saying, ANow come on.

-

AWhen will you tell me? Yuna asked, putting her cup down. She had been drinking some horrible tasting tea, being that Tidus obviously didnt understand that the tea leaves needed to be soaked, not simply drained.

ATell you what? Tidus just asked, taking another sip of his tea. They were sitting there in the kitchen, sitting at the small table. They hadnt really said much, other than when Yuna commented on the fact that the windows were open, at night, whereas usually they had been closed.

ATell me how you became what you became, Yuna said, AAnd what its like.

AI really dont want to discuss it, Tidus said, giving Yuna an almost interested look from the corner of his eyes, ABesides, Id rather hear about your wedding. Sorry I was unable to attend.

Yuna gave him a disgusted look, and said, AIm really glad you didnt.

AI heard you looked awfully beautiful, Tidus said, leaning back and gazing at her, AAnd I heard that nearly every priest in Spira was there. I heard it was quite the event.

AFrom whom? Yuna just asked, staring into her empty cup.

AFrom Lulu, Tidus said, AShe was there. But in the back. No one would let her in the ceremony. You know, its such a horror, the thought of you being married to Seymour. Its sad, actually.

Yuna shook her head, giving him a confused look, before finally managing to say, AWhy do you say that?

AAbout Seymour? Tidus just asked, and then leaned forward, and said softly, AI say that because hes not a very nice person.

AHow would you know? Yuna just asked.

AHes a sinner, Tidus said, AAnd I know this. I dont even believe in Yevon.

ATidus, Yuna said, looking back up at him, AYou kill people. Youre a sinner...

ANo, Tidus just said, AI am sin. Seymour though, is a sinner. Actually, hes out to kill Yevon.

AWhat? Yuna just said, not believing what she was hearing.

AYeah, hes...not a good guy. Its hard for me to explain. Maybe I can explain it better by talking about your father...

Yunas eyes grew wide. How did he know about her father?

AWhat about my father? Yuna demanded.

Tidus leaned back, and sighed. AYou dont want to know, he just said in a calm, silent voice.

AI do now, Yuna said, leaning across the table and staring imploringly at Tidus, APlease tell me?

AFine, but you dont want to know, Tidus just said, and then he took a deep breath, ABut if you really insist...

AI do! Yuna just said, nodding vigorously.

AFine, Tidus said, ALong ago...Well, Ill start from the beginning. I was born in the city of Zanarkand.

AZanarkand! It was destroyed before the time of Yevon! Yuna exclaimed.

AExactly, I helped destroy it, Tidus said, and suddenly leaned back, his eyes growing soft, as well as moist. Yuna would have pressed further about his words, but it seemed to upset him, greatly.

AAnyway, Tidus just said, after regaining himself, AAs Yevon began to arise, back one thousand years ago, Bevelle began to grow to power. In Zanarkand, we knew nothing of Yevon or any of that kind of stuff. We just lived our lives. Well, my father, whos name was Jecht, knew that something was going on in Bevelle. He knew there would be a war. So, he went to Bevelle and talked with the arising leaders of Yevon. Instead of talking with him, they turned him into an experiment.

AWait a minute, Yuna said, interrupting him, AIm confused...

AIn those years, there were only two cities, Tidus explained, AZanarkand, and Bevelle. We both were completely separate and never bothered with each other. Until the ideas of Yevon began to circulate. People in Zanarkand slowly began to fear that Bevelle would attack, in the name of Yevon. My father was one of these earlier thinkers.

AHow old were you when this happened? Yuna asked. If Tidus had really been around for over a thousand years, she had to know ages.

ASixteen, Tidus said.

ABut youre...so young now! Yuna just burst out.

AExactly, Tidus said, AIm seventeen right now. Ive been seventeen for over a thousand years. When...Well, just let me continue! Anyway, they used my father as an experiment. They wanted to know if there was a way in which one could become their idea of Yu-Yevon, the most purest form of evil. Through experiments, they turned him into a beast. They made him dwell in the dark and suck the lives from others. A vampire he became. How, Im really not sure. The literally turned him into a demon. Then, they portrayed him throughout Bevelle as the demon, Yu-Yevon, the creatures of Zanarkand. Then, they let him loose. He came home, but right away we sensed differences in him. By we, I mean my mother and me. Then, the night he came back, he showed us his new side. His demon side. He killed my mother, and then turned to kill me. Somehow though, it was as if something told him not to kill me. He dug his fangs into my neck, as I almost did to you, and began to suck. It was the worst thing Ive ever been through. However, instead of killing me, he waited until I was so weak I was on the brink of death. I felt everything slow down. It was as if I were dead. The next thing I knew, I awoke myself, only to find that I too, had fangs, and a thirst for blood.

Yuna just sat there, horror-struck. AB-But what does this have to do with my father? Yuna questioned, suddenly not so interested in his life, but how it connected with hers.

AMy father disappeared, and I assumed him to be dead, Tidus said, ABut I swore I would kill him, even if he couldnt be killed. I hated him for what he did to me. If I could, I would go back and make sure that he finished me off. Anyway, years and years and years later, when your father was a young governor, I found myself in Bevelle. I lived much as I do now. I dwelled in the shadows, emerged at night, and made my killings every now and then. I even found work as a grave-digger, burying those who I killed. Priests though, thought that I needed to be taught in the teachings of Yevon. They thought that surely a man who dug graves, especially one as young as I, needed to be taught the lessons of Yevon. That is why I was brought into the temple. And there, I met your father. As well as mine.

AYours was on top of the world, the young, handsome governor. And mine had sunk to the bottom, as Yu-Yevon himself, kept locked away, where hed been for years. I met him at the prison. My father, that is. He was down there, and he looked up at me. It was death itself, my father. He had been there for two hundred years, locked away. I wanted to kill him, but upon seeing him, I realized that he was like me. Death would be too good to him. So I left him.

Yuna was growing confused by Tidus way of telling the story, but at the same time she understood. Her heart felt clenched, as she looked at Tidus face from across the table. He looked almost as if he felt guilty.

AI left him there, Tidus just said, Aalthough he begged me to kill him. Yuna, I know what its like to die. Ive been through it. Its amazing. Then, when youre brought back, all you want is to die again. My father had put me through so much. I couldnt let him escape that easily.

AWhere is he now? Yuna questioned.

AStill there, Tidus just said, his eyes looking faraway, ABut if I ever get the chance to go back, Ill kill him. I wish I had.

Yuna hated to continue to interrupt him, but she had to know about her father, so she prodded him to continue.

AAnyway, Tidus said, AI was a regular throughout the temple, being that I was their main student. I learned fast, being that I knew it all anyway. After all, Id seen the making of Yevon. I knew the ins-and-outs. Everybody thought I was some lost scholar, some lost son of Yevon. Even your father. Thats why I know the things I know.

AYour father was to marry the daughter of the richest man of all of Spira, Tidus continued, ABut he had an affair with another womanByour mother. And from there, came you. He was so ashamed that hed sinned that he married your mother before you were born, so that nobody would know that there had been an affair outside of marriage. The sad part though, was that your mother never wanted the affair. It had been forced.

Yunas stomach did a flip-flop, and she wanted to cry out that it wasnt true. Her father never would have done something like that, and that her mother loved her father! Somehow though, she couldnt.

AYour mother, Tidus went on to continue, AFelt taken-advantage of. She hated you. She hated your father. SheC.

AThats enough! Yuna cried, AHow do you even know?

Tidus just gave a cheeky little smile and said, AI know because your mother was in love with me.

Disgusted, Yuna felt herself sit back down.

AHa, I never had an affair with her or anything! Tidus said, as he noticed Yunas disgust, ABecause I didnt love her. But I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for all of the Al Bhed. They reminded me of myself. Outcasts.

AWhat I mean to say though, Yuna, is that all politicians, priests, people like that, arent people who can be trusted. I havent quite figured out what theyre after, but I know Seymours no different. They all have secretsBhidden things theyve done, or plan on doing.

AThen whats Seymours? Yuna asked.

AIm not sure, Tidus said, ABut I know hes up to something. Thats why I want you to be careful. I know youre part of his plan. Basically, I just wanted to tell you that things could get messy. And I want you to know that you can trust me. Thats all.

AAll that just for that? Yuna just said, shaking her head, AI need to go.

AYeah, you do, Tidus just said, nodding, ABut Yuna, do you see why I couldnt fall in love with you now? I leave every two or three years. People catch on that Im not aging. I dont want to end up like my father. And...Someday, youll be old, and Ill still be young. Thats why we cant be together.

AI understand, Yuna just said, ABut I still love you.

AIll always love you, Tidus just said, and then seemed to reconsider, as if wondering if hed said the right things, ASo thats why you have to trust me.

AAlright, Yuna just said, giving him a meek smile, AGoodnight.

AGoodnight Yuna, and take care. Be on the watch.

AFor what?

AFor anything. Bye now.

Yuna didnt get the chance to say bye, for Tidus had already led her to the door, and shut it, right as he said his own goodbye. Sighing, she simply turned around, and headed back through the night, to Seymours house.


	16. Crimson Eyes

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Well, heres another somewhat boring chapter. Lots and lots of talking and little action. I think this story may be coming to an end...But you still have Tidus story to look forward to! Im going to simply add it in, after the ending of this story. So at that time, the title will officially be changed to Lust for Sin: Beast of Blood. So...Yay. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 16: Crimson Eyes

ADid you hear the news? Dona asked Yuna, eying her suspiciously as she walked into the parlor.

AWhat news? Yuna asked, stirring her tea. Seymour had been called away to a temple meeting, much to Yunas delight, and Dona had apparently invited herself over.

It had been a week since the wedding, and luckily for Yuna, Seymour had been too hung-over the day after to say much about the night before, and from then on, he had been too busy to pay her much mind.

AThey caught the beast.

Yunas hands shook so much that she knocked her tea over. The dark brown liquid leaked down the table and onto the floor. Yuna didnt care though.

AW-What? Yuna just stuttered, AW-W...How?

AThey caught the beast sucking the life out of a man last night, Dona just said, still eying Yuna as if she thought Yuna knew something. Which, Yuna figured she did.

ABu-But...Who...? I mean, what...

APaine, Tidus friend, Dona just said, leaning forward, AObviously you knew.

APaine! Yuna cried then. Here she had figured it was Tidus! Still, Paine was just as bad!

AShes on trial now, Dona just said, AThats where your husband is.

Yuna tried to laugh, and she managed to say in a weak voice, ABut I know Paine. Shes not a beast!

AActually, she is, Dona just said, ATomorrow, if shes condemned, which she will be, theyre going to kill her. They think shes the real witch of the town too. Imagine...

AThats not true, Yuna just said, starting toward the door.

AWhere do you think youre going? Dona asked, although Dona made no attempt to follow Yuna.

ATo prove its not right! Yuna just said, and with that, was out the door. As soon as she was though, she realized there was no way she could just barge into the temple and demand that Paine be set free. She had to talk to Tidus.

At that, she started off quickly toward Tidus, especially being that it was starting to rain.

-

ATidus! Lulu! Yuna cried, knocking on the door, AIts me!

It seemed as if shed been knocking for fifteen minutes if not more. It appeared as if the house was empty. Still, she felt like she couldnt give up. She had to talk to Tidus.

She finally began to back away, when the door was opened, by Tidus himself. He took one look at her, and shook his head.

AYuna, theres nothing we can do, he just said, sadly, and began to shut the door.

ATidus wait! Yuna cried, pushing herself against the door, to urge Tidus not to shut it, ACant I at least talk to you?

AI said there was nothing we could do, Tidus repeated himself, but he opened the door just the same, AShes a goner, Yuna.

ABut we cant just let them kill her! Yuna cried, holding onto the doorknob on her side of the door for support, as she suddenly felt weak.

AThats what she wants, Tidus just said, and he pulled the door open further, causing Yuna to almost fall, ACome on, come in.

Yuna managed to walk into the dark, musky house, and sit down on a stool, before crying, ATidus, we cant let her die!

AWhy not? Tidus asked, taking a seat next to her.

AB-Because! Its not...

AIts what she wants, Tidus said again, AShes confessed to everything. Shes even confessed to witchcraft. That way, Lulus off the hook now. Yuna, its better for us all!

Yuna could tell he was trembling, although he was trying very hard to conceal not only his shakiness, but the glimmers of tears in his eyes.

ABut... Yuna just said softly.

AYuna, shes my best friend, Tidus said, interrupting Yuna, AIve known her for so long. Shes my travel companion...My only companion. I...I turned her into what she is. Its all my fault!

At that, he buried his head in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

AY-You turned her into what she is? Yuna asked, AI didnt know you were...capable!

AI could turn you into a damn monster if I wanted to! Tidus just snapped at her, and then buried his face in his arms again.

Yuna tried to remain calm, but she was having the hardest time doing so. She felt like a monster. She really did. She had been in love with Tidus, who, as she had actually somewhat always thought, was the definition of sin. She always compared him with sinBshe always had. And now, she was finding out that he really was sin.

ATidus, Yuna just said, tears coming out of her own eyes, AI want you to turn me into a monster! Thats how I feel!

Tidus head burst out of his arms, and he glared at her. He grabbed her arm, causing her to flinch and gave it a very tight squeeze, causing her to yell, and then released her, leaving a huge read mark.

ADont you ever say those words again, was all he said, and quite calmly, at that, APaines going to die. Thats how she wants it. We both already discussed it. Yeah, she was my best friend, the only friend I had, because after her death, Im leaving.

AWhat? Yuna just managed to squeak.

AI cant stay here any longer, Tidus just said slowly, ASo I have to leave.

AYou cant leave me, Yuna just said, tears continuing to slide down her face, AI love you.

AWhat did I tell you? Tidus just said, although he sounded desperate, and was giving her the most...well, strange look, as he said, AWe cant be in love. He paused between every word, but his anger seemed to soften.

Yuna just continued to sob. She didnt even notice that Tidus stood up and walked down the stairs, leaving her to herself in her lonely misery.

-

AAnd we of Yevon, pronounce you, Paine, to be sentenced to death, Seymour said in a loud, clear voice. Paine just stood there, firm, but Yuna knew she saw relief in her eyes.

Sighing, Yuna pushed her way through the small crowd that had seated themselves in the temple, watching the trial as if it were some blitzball game.

ASeymour, Yuna said, walking on the stage, as the rest of the men who had helped come up with the verdict dispersed, ADo you mind if I have a talk with Paine?

AWhat about? Seymour just said, more in a sigh than anything else.

AI just thought maybe Id give her some last blessings, Yuna lied.

AShes a hopeless case, Yuna, and I dont trust her to be alone with you.

ASeymour, let me talk to her through bars, then.

AVery well, Seymour said, AWell lock her up in the prison, being that her execution isnt until tomorrow. You can talk to her there.

AThank you, Yuna just said, and then walked swiftly away before he could kiss her, or anything of the sort.

-

APaine? Yuna said softly, after making sure Seymour had completely left. He seemed too tired to mind, being that he had been up for long hours with the trial, AIts me, Yuna.

AWhat do you want? Yuna just heard a miserable voice say from the darkness.

AI just want to talk to you, Yuna said, walking up to the cell, ADo you mind?

ANo.

APaine, I can get you out of here! Yuna said quickly then, APlease, come with me!

There was no answer from Paine, but then Yuna heard her sigh.

AYuna, I want to die. I want to die so terribly. Ive been alive far past my time. I should be...Well, I should be well over one hundred years old. Its been nice, but Im so tired. I hate killing people, as does Tidus. This is my chance to just give up. You need to understand.

AI take it you found out that I knew? Yuna just asked then.

AOf course. He and I tell each other everything. Well, we havent lately. I dont think he likes the idea of me dying. I dont know why thoughBits the same thing he did.

AWhat do you mean? Yuna asked.

AHasnt he told you? Paine just said.

ANo.

AWell, then Im not going to say, Paine just said softly, AYoull have to hear it from him. His story. Really, its quite interesting. I think its his story that made me allow him to do what he did to me. But I suppose I may as well tell you my own story.

ACould you? Yuna just asked. She had forgotten that her main reason for coming to was to free Paine.

AI came from a very poor family, Paine began, AMy parents were the town drunks, and owned the town tavern. I served the drinks, and had for as long as I could remember. I was uneducated, dirty, and basically friendless. After all, who wanted to be friends with the daughter of drunks? Anyway, one day, a young man showed up. That was Tidus. That night, my folks were drunk, and had left with some friends, leaving me to mind the tavern. The only people there were Tidus and another man. The other man was a dirty man who was a regular. He frightened me though. That night, he was especially drunk, and he began to harass me. I was very scared, and didnt know what to do. The next thing I knew, he was lying dead in a pile of blood, and Tidus...Well, Tidus was slouched over him, and apparently sucking his blood. I was frightened, but at the same time extremely interested. I decided right then that if he were a bad guy, he would do the same to me. Yet, he didnt. He just gave me this sad look and started off.

AWhere are you going? I asked him.

A Arent you afraid? he just said.

A Not at all, I answered.

AFrom then on, he told me everything. He told me about him being a vampire from Zanarkand, and how hed wandered Spira for hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of years. His story was the most amazing thing Id ever heard. As soon as he finished, almost as if on cue, my family returned and saw us talking, and that customer lying dead. They freaked, and assumed it was Tidus. They grabbed their guns, and prepared to shoot him. But then I...I dont know, I felt attached to him somehow. I couldnt let them do that to Tidus. So I jumped in front of the bullets. I was hit three times, but as I lie there suffering, I suddenly felt pressure on my neck. And well...I went unconscious, and after that, nothing was the same. Tidus had turned me into what he was, and he killed my parents and the rest of the drunks. I know it sounds horrible, but I really couldnt thank him enough. After all, I wanted a life like his. If I had stayed, or even if I had died, my life would have been pointless.

ABut now its complete? Yuna just asked.

A...Basically, came Paines reply, AThe more I thought about it, the more I realized that I fulfilled my dream. I wanted to see Spira, and I was able to see it throughout the ages. But I also realized what a horribly setting we lived in. Spira is full of fake religion, evil people...evil minds. If I had really listened to Tidus story, I would have understood this. But...

ACant you please tell me? Yuna asked, giving Paine an imploring look, ATidus story, that is.

At that, the door opened, and Seymour came walking in.

AYuna, lets go, he said simply.

AGive me one more minute, Yuna just called to him, and again waited until the door was closed, before saying again, APaine, please, I can help you!

AThis is what I want, Paine simply said, AIf Tidus can understand that, then you should too. Goodbye Yuna.

Yuna wanted to be persistent, but she just couldnt. Finally, with a sigh, Yuna started toward the door.

AYuna! Paine called after her though, and hoping she had changed her mind, Yuna hurried back.

AYes?

APlease tell Tidus that Im very happy for everything he did, Paine said simply, ATell him hes the best friend I ever had. Tell him I loved him for it. I loved him for what he did. Even if it did mean I spent the rest of my life killing.

Yuna stood there for quite some time, before finally nodding, and finding herself crying, she said through her tears, AWill do.

And at that, she left the cell, taking one last look into Paines crimson eyes before leaving completely.

AGoodbye Paine, she simply said softly under her breath, AGoodbye forever.


	17. Listen to My Story

Lust for Sin

A Story by Rikku-Hoshi

Yay! First off, sorry it took me so long to update. School has been absolutely hectic as has tennis! So I have such little time! Anyway though, guess what this is, everybody! It's the end of "Lust for Sin". It's basically the end of this story, minus the ending, because this story will now go into a different mode, as in, Tidus' story! So, this is basically the end of part I, and part II will start next chapter! I'm sure you'll understand, and you should be able to tell something's up by the title change! Enjoy this last chapter of "Lust for Sin", and prepare yourself for Part II: Beast of Blood!

Chapter 17: Listen to My Story

Yuna refused to witness it, but she heard it from Seymour. They had hung her by her neck, in the sunlight, until she just disappeared, which were Seymour's exact words in fact. He seemed so pleased with himself to have discovered both the witch and the beast. People congratulated him and called him a hero. In Yuna's heart though, it only made her hate him more than she ever thought possible.

She spent her days reading, reading books about witches and demons, and vampires, until Seymour came home, when she changed her reading to the bible of Yevon. All of the accounts she came upon though, seemed endlessly wrong, and she guessed they weren't true accounts at all.

When she wasn't reading, she spent her time gazing out the window, in the direction toward Tidus' house.

She had heard that Lulu had been welcomed back to the temple, but Yuna herself never went to the temple. She faked sickness, and she knew that the entire village figured she was pregnant, and they all rejoiced over the fact. She wasn't though, and Seymour and her didn't even sleep in the same bed. Still, Seymour played out the fact that she was pregnant, but in a way, it was almost as if it were for him to spend more time away from her. Still, she figured he would force something upon her, someday.

Yuna had also heard that Wakka had seemingly begun to fancy Lulu. She had heard this from Dona, who visited every so often, mainly to see if Yuna's stomach had grown any larger. Strangely enough, Dona had explained, Lulu seemed to fancy Wakka back.

That always made Yuna curious. How was Tidus doing? Was he even still there? In Yuna's heart, she knew she would never forgive him if he had just up and left without telling her goodbye. Especially since what she really wanted to know what his story. She wanted to know it so badly, that at times, she would lie there at night and think of how his story would have gone. She thought of the large machina buildings thousands of years ago, and though of Tidus, wandering the streets, enjoying himself. She thought of adventures Paine and he must have had, drifting from one era of Spira to the next. Mostly though, she thought of why he wouldn't just tell her. She knew it must have been something horrible, or something he figured would shock her.

Mostly though, she figured it was something...an account too horrible for him to bear. She guessed he didn't want to tell her, because he feared reliving it.

-

"The people in the village are curious as to why you haven't been to the temple," Seymour said, swallowing the huge chunk of meat he had been tearing at for some time.

"Did you tell them I was feeling ill?" Yuna just asked, softly.

"You've been feeling very ill for quite some time now," Seymour just said softly, "They have been rumors that you're to bear a child..."

"We both know that's not true," Yuna just said, putting her fork down, as to excuse herself.

"Sit back down," Seymour just said, "I'm not done talking to you."

"You sound like my father," Yuna just said, as she sat back down. She realized then, that she hadn't seen her father in quite some time. She wondered how he was managing. The saddest thing was that he lived right next door...

"Dona seems to believe it as well," Seymour just said, "She continually asks me when it's due, and whether I want a boy or a girl. People want us to have a child."

Yuna found herself rolling her eyes, and then she stood up, not caring what Seymour said, and said, "Seymour, now's not the time. It's almost winter...I don't want a child in the winter."

"Then we can have it in the spring."

"No. Not ever."

"Sit back down!" Seymour said, but this time Yuna ignored him. She glared at him, and started toward the next room, hearing her husband say, "Where are you going?"

"To see my father," came Yuna's reply, although she knew that wasn't true.

"It's pouring rain outside, and the lightning is fierce," Seymour said, although he made no attempt to chase her down, "I will not have my wife outside."

"Too bad," Yuna replied, as she walked swiftly to the door, turning the handle quickly, and rushing outside.

Seymour hadn't been kidding. It really was pouring rain. The rain fell to the ground in quick, fast drops, and already there was a film of water on the ground. The lightning was so bright that it seemed almost as if it were day when it flashed, although it was quite late at night.

She marched into the rain, knowing she would be soaked in a matter of minutes. This didn't seem to bother her, though. She took a quick glance at the house next door, seeing that her father's bedroom window was on. Something pulled at her stomach, but there was something else that was pulling at her heart.

She turned away from what had been her home for a little while, at least, and from what was now her home. Her eyes went to the ground, as she felt the water hitting her harder and harder, it seemed. A tear slipped from her eyes, as she realized exactly where she wanted to go. She wanted to see Tidus. After all, something told her he would be leaving soon.

With her mind made up, she started running down the brick path toward the village, at full speed. She sloshed through puddles, not caring that she was soaked, and ignored the rain that flew into her eyes. She ran as if her life depended on it, and maybe it did. After all, the lightning was, as Seymour had said, fierce.

She turned the corner, running toward the familiar little house, hoping that Tidus hadn't already left.

Running up the steps, Yuna practically flew herself at the door, and knocked loudly, hoping that somebody, anybody, would answer.

The door opened, and she felt herself fall into the house, as the door, which had been supporting her, came open. She closed her eyes, expecting to fall into the house, only to fall straight into the arms of Tidus.

He seemed surprised, as he said, "Yuna?" but as she fell, he only caught her, and held her there, dripping in his arms as she sobbed.

-

"How many times have we discussed this?" Tidus said, as he wrapped a blanket around Yuna's trembling shoulders, "We can't be together. There's more reasons than one, and you know that."

Yuna didn't reply. She just sat there, staring at nothing. Finally, she looked into his eyes, and said, "Tidus, you're all alone. Where's Lulu?"

"With Wakka," Tidus just said, looking into his clasped hands, which were resting on the table, "Her and him have been very close lately. She has friends now, now that she's not the witch. People are on the streets at night again...Everything's the way it should be."

"So...You're leaving then?" Yuna asked, pulling her eyes away from his.

Tidus nodded, and said softly, "Yeah, tomorrow morning."

"Would you have left without at least saying goodbye?" Yuna questioned, looking back at him.

"Probably," Tidus said, and it was his turn to look away, "We shouldn't have gotten as close as we did."

"That was your fault," Yuna said softly.

"I know," Tidus replied, "So that's why you have to forget about me."

"Tidus, just turn me into..."

"Don't," Tidus said, quite fiercely, just as thunder broke out, "Don't go there, Yuna. I'm not doing that. I...I can't lose you the way I lost Paine!"

"I wouldn't leave you!" Yuna cried.

"Paine said the same things," Tidus said, "Enough becomes enough, Yuna! Besides...Death...Isn't that bad. In fact...It's the only time you can be at peace."

"How would you know?" Yuna just cried, 'You're okay with the fact that Paine is dead?"

"I would sell my damn soul to be dead right now!" Tidus just cried, and Yuna was surprised to see tears running down his face.

"Then give up like Paine did," Yuna said, trying to keep her face straight, although she too, was crying.

Tidus shook his head, and said, "I can't. I've cheated death one too many times. I'm not worth dying...Unless..."

"Unless what?" Yuna said, trying to keep from crying.

Tidus leaned back in his chair, taking deep breaths. Finally, he looked into her eyes, and said, "Yuna, there's so much you don't understand. So much you don't know...So much I can't tell you. Knowing is death itself, after all."

"Didn't you just say death was a good thing?" Yuna said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah but..."

Yuna didn't say anything, and neither did Tidus, as he trailed on his 'but'. The just sat there, in silence, for quite some time.

"Do you really want to know?" Tidus finally said, after minutes had passed.

"Yes, I do," Yuna said calmly.

"It's not...good," Tidus said, "And I really–."

"Don't want to relive it," Yuna finished for him.

He stared at her, as if wondering how she knew that, but then swallowed and said, "Exactly. It's so painful..."

"That's alright," Yuna said, "Take your time. We have...all night, after all."

Tidus nodded, and said softly, "Alright, I'll tell you my story."

"_It was a night like any other..."_

_**END OF PART I: LUST FOR SIN**_


	18. Two Blue Eyes

PART II

Beast of Blood

Chapter 1: Two Blue Eyes

Well all, here it is, Tidus' story! This whole story is based off of Gackt's "Requiem et Reminisance Tour" just so you all know! That was my total inspiration. Giggles Actually, Gackt himself is probably my inspiration! Love I just got his new album in the mail today, too! Squee Anyway, enjoy!

Two blue eyes opened, but there was nothing for those eyes to see. At first, anyway. His chest heaved slightly, and he managed to pick himself up, although he felt incredibly weak. The room was in shambles, and his mind flashed back to what had happened.

"Am I dead?"

No, he wasn't. This was concluded as his eyes wandered from the overturned furniture to the body of a woman, who was lying there covered in her own blood. She was still dead, and he was still alive.

And yet, he felt so very empty.

He looked at where he had been lying, only to notice that there was still a silhouette of himself in blood. He felt the spot on his neck where he had felt two large fangs enter, but there was no hole, like there was in the woman's. There was nothing.

He found a knife lying on the floor, next to where his body had laid. He had tried to defend himself, but he had been unable to. Now, he picked up that knife that he had attempted to save his life with, and slit his neck. There was pain, but blood didn't seem to run.

Falling to his knees, he began to weep. What was wrong with him?

"Am I dead?" he questioned himself again.

The answer was no. He wasn't dead. And yet, he wasn't alive, either. He pulled the knife in front of his face, to see it sparkling with his own blood. So, he did still have blood.

Standing up, he went to the cracked mirror that had once been completely clear, although now it was not only cracked but smothered in blood. He gasped though, seeing that he had no reflection.

He almost lost his balance and fell, but managed to regain himself. He turned his head sideways, and, choking back tears, fell to his knees at the side of the woman. His mother.

She lay there, blood still leaking from her neck where the demon had bitten into her. She had gone before him, and he knew she was dead before he had even been attacked. Still, why was she dead, and he still alive?

"But I'm not alive, either," he then said softly to himself, and he started to cry again, "What am I?"

He stared at his mother's face for some time, before finally regaining himself and standing up. Still, what was he to do?

His sadness was slowly beginning to erupt into anger, and he was trembling. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to find his mother.

He ran out the door, into the breeze. He figured he must look horrible, smothered in blood, and yet still alive. He wished he could see what he looked like, but it wasn't as if he existed.

The moon shone bright in the sky as he ran through his city, looking every which way for his father. His mother's murderer. His destroyer.

"I hate you!" he suddenly screamed at the sky, and at that, he collapsed again. His father was long gone, he knew that now. Where, he didn't know.

"It's not his fault," he said softly to himself, as his eyes gleamed north, "It's Bevelle's!" Hatred consumed him, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Bevelle was the reason he was the reason he was, he knew that. Still, there was nothing he could do. Nothing at all.

"Someday," he just said, as he leaned against a wall for support, "I'll destroy you, Bevelle. For what you did to me!"

"Tidus?"

His head turned around, only to see a young man walking toward him, his eyes open in belief.

"Tidus!" the man said again, a smile on his face, "Thank goodness you're alive!" He ran up to Tidus, but stopped as he closed in on him. The moon shone on Tidus' face, showing, no doubt that there was blood everywhere. As Tidus' eyes followed the brick path he was on, he realized even that he had left a trail.

"Nooj," Tidus said, managing to stand, and reaching his bloody hands out to his friend, "Look at me!"

"What the hell happened?" Nooj said, "We were just at your house! We heard a lot of noises! Did you...Did you kill your mother?"

"No," Tidus managed to sputter, "It was my father!"

"...Your father?" Nooj said in disbelief, "But he was held at the prison in Bevelle!"

"He's out now," Tidus said, trying to take a step toward Nooj, only to fall.

"Are you hurt?" Nooj asked, falling down to his knees to try to help his friend.

"Do I look like I'm not?" Tidus just cried through his tears, "I'm covered in blood!"

"Relax, I'll go get help!" Nooj just cried.

Suddenly, Tidus' vision began to go blurry, and the only thing he could focus on clearly was the side of Nooj's neck. Blood was going into his mouth, and he realized how much he enjoyed the taste.

"Nooj," Tidus managed, "You need to leave...I think I'm going to kill you!"

Nooj stared at his friend in horror, and suddenly began to back away from Tidus, saying, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Tidus' fingers went to his mouth, where he felt the formation of two very sharp fangs.

"I'm a monster!" Tidus just managed to say, and at that, he lost consciousness.

-

Memories floated across his mind. Memories of his mother, his father...Memories of what it felt like the night his father attacked him. He saw blood, his mother lying dead, his father attacking mercilessly. His vision seemed to dim in and out, but he saw himself grab a knife and attempting to fight his father off with it. He saw his father knock the knife from him, and pin him to the ground. He felt two fangs dig deep into his neck, and his life slowly being taken from him. Then, he saw light, and finally, blackness.

He eyes fluttered open and he found himself in a cold, damp area.

"A monster, I tell you."

"Nooj?" Tidus said, managing to stand up. He saw that he was still completely blood-stained, and really did look like the non-living. He felt much better, and honestly felt like his normal self, although the familiar emptiness he felt didn't seem to want to go away.

He walked around the corner toward Nooj's voice, only to see that he was barred in. He was in none other than the Zanarkand prison.

Nooj was indeed standing on the other side of the bars, and looked nervously at Tidus as Tidus came toward him.

"Nooj, let me out!" Tidus said, grabbing the bars.

"No can do," Nooj said, and Tidus realized he was with a man who appeared to be a doctor, "I'm sorry Tidus, but it's just not safe."

"Safe?" Tidus said, leaning his head against the bars, "Why not?"

"The doctor has classified you as...well, not alive," Nooj said, looking at Tidus as if he had never seen him in his life.

"I know, I can explain, sort of," Tidus said, "My father, he is a demon, Nooj! It's from all of the experiments in Bevelle, I'm sure of it! They've created a monster, and apparently I've turned into it to. And my mother...she's dead..."

"We know that," Nooj said, "But you...you have no pulse."

"Wh-what?" Tidus cried, bringing his fingers to his neck. Sure enough, he was feeling no pulse.

Tears streamed out of his eyes then, and he cried, "What am I?"

"A demon, as you said," the doctor said then, his first words, "You aren't alive, and yet you aren't dead."

"Then what am I?" Tidus just repeated himself. For some reason, the term 'demon' wasn't connecting. There was no way in his eyes that he could be the same thing as his father was.

"Tidus," Nooj said softly, "We think it's wisest that we keep you here. There's been four other deaths, all from your father. We're afraid that you'll be the same.

"I can control myself," Tidus said, "I didn't kill you, did I?"

"No," Nooj said, "But you were going to. I saw your fangs."

"Nooj, you know me!" Tidus said, his voice weak, "Don't keep me in here. Please."

"There's nothing I can do," Nooj said, "Except for wait for your verdict."

"Verdict?" Tidus mustered, "What verdict?"

Nooj didn't say anything, and the doctor turned to leave, obviously figuring it wasn't his place.

"They want to kill you, Tidus."

"What? Why? I'm lucky to still be...sort of alive, aren't I?" Tidus cried, slamming his fists against the wall, "Why kill me?"

"We're afraid of what Bevelle's going to do with you!" Nooj cried, "This is war, Tidus! Bevelle can create monsters. We can't let them use you against us! You don't want that to happen now, do you?"

Tidus' eyes lowered. At that, he chose to remain silent, and Nooj and he stood there, opposite sides of the bars, before Nooj finally silently left Tidus, leaving him all alone.

-

Nooj was three years older than Tidus, and had been his friend for as long as both of them could remember. Their parents had been friends, being that both Tidus' father and Nooj's fahter were large patriotic figures in their city of Zanarkand. It was a time of violence, as Zanarkand had been engaged in a complicated kind of war with Bevelle for over twenty years. There was no fighting, but the people lived in constant fear of Bevelle destroying Zanarkand, as the people in Bevelle lived in constant fear of Zanarkand destroying them.

Nooj's and Tidus' fathers were both spies for the city of Zanarkand, doing what they could to keep Zanarkand safe. They were often away, and when that was the case, their mothers would often reside with each other, both too afraid to raise their small children alone in such a violent place, especially knowing who their husbands were. Tidus and Nooj, because of this, were almost like brothers.

When Tidus' father had been caught by Bevelle though, Tidus' mother had been unable to handle it. Nooj and Tidus became rather distant, as Nooj was no longer living with him. After all, Nooj's father had returned, while Tidus' had not. Still, Nooj lived right next door.

They had left Tidus' mother alone, with him. He was seventeen, though, and figured he could handle himself. He knew what was what, being that Nooj and him had been enrolled in secret military classes for some times. Still, he'd never expected to be destroyed by his own father.

-

"The wisest thing, is to put you to death," Nooj said softly, talking to his friend from the other side of the bars.

"Come on Nooj," Tidus said, in a slightly whiny voice, "That's not really necessary, is it? Can't you do something? People look up to you!"

Nooj turned away from Tidus, and it was then that Tidus realized a change had take place throughout his friend.

"Nooj, what's wrong with you!" Tidus then yelled, throwing himself at the bars, "We're like brothers! And you're just going to let them kill me!"

"Your damn father killed my family!" Nooj then cried, pulling out a pistol, "I saw it take place with my own eyes! You'll turn on me too!"

Tidus took a step backwards, and said, "Nooj, I had no idea! They're...your family..is dead?"

"Yes! Why the hell are you still alive?" Nooj said, aiming the pistol at Tidus, "What the hell makes you so damn special?"

"Nooj..." Tidus said softly, "You want me to die, don't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Nooj said, and at that, walked toward the door.

"Nooj!" Tidus called after him, "I'm afraid to die!"

Nooj didn't answer. He just walked through the door, leaving Tidus by himself, again.

-

Rope was tied around his wrists, and he was led out of the cell. Fresh air felt marvelous on his skin, but there was no enjoyment. He was, after all, on his death walk. They were going to kill him.

He passed millions of familiar faces, but they didn't look nearly as familiar as they should have. They all gazed at him fearfully, and Tidus heard them whispering things about him, things that weren't true. They may have been true for his father, but not for him.

They were calling him the Bevelle monster, saying he'd been sent from Bevelle to kill them, along with his father. They were saying he was happy the way he was. They were saying he deserved to die.

They didn't bother him though. What bothered him was Nooj. His very best friend, his brother, was the leader. It was odd, the people suddenly seemed to look up to him, now that their other leaders all seemed dead.

They tied Tidus to a stake then, in the middle of the crowd, and he didn't fight them. He just gave Nooj an imploring look, as if begging him to stop. Still, Nooj wasn't the man he had once been.

"According to the doctor," Nooj said to the crowd, "A demon like this, created by Bevelle, can only die in one or two ways. The first is to let them die in the sunlight, burning. The other, is to stab them through the heart.

"Nooj," Tidus said, softly, but Nooj didn't hear him, as he continued.

"We have prepared this stake," Nooj said, holding a wooden stake with a sharpened edge, "To drive through the heart of who was once our friend."

"I'm still your friend," Tidus said softly, that familiar emptiness conveying him once again, "I'm still your friend!"

"Always true to Zanarkand, but fallen prey on Bevelle..."

Tidus stopped listening. No one would listen to him, no one cared. People became blurred together, and there was nothing Tidus could do but stare at the blur of all of their faces.

Without warning, he suddenly felt a large pang in his heart, and he looked down to see that the stake had been driven through his heart with great force. Blood leaked out, and he body slowly grew cold. Then, all turned black. The last thing he saw, was Nooj staring at him, almost looking as if he wished he hadn't been involved.

"Too late," Tidus' last thoughts said, "You've killed me now."


	19. Rebirth

Beast of Blood

Chapter 2: Rebirth

--

Well, here's chapter 2 of this! I've decided to put the whole 'Beast of Blood' into only like four chapters or so, and then back to 'Lust for Sin', with Tidus and Yuna together and blah blah…Yup. Anyway, enjoy!

--

The doctor's hands glistened in sweat. He had been working on so many experiments, but none as meaningful as the one he was currently operating on. Four assistants gathered around the working table, all trying to do what they could. Five soldiers stood on the outskirts, watching them.

"Hand me the hand," the doctor said, slipping his gloves on, and pushing his glasses up. An automatic hand was given to him, and the doctor took it, testing the wires to make sure they worked.

Lightning flashed outside of the lab windows, and the doctor glanced at the window, before turning back to his experiment.

The assistants looked at the doctor nervously, but the doctor pretended not to notice. He turned back to the table, where his experiment laid. It wasn't just an experiment though. His entire life depended on whether or not the experiment was successful. The chances of it being successful weren't very good, either.

On the table lay a corpse. A corpse of a young man who had been dead for well over sixty years. Using machina, the doctor had been able to return the body looking new and fresh. After all, the experiment was to bring the young man back to life. Impossible, unless the doctor could figure out how to properly wire in the machina with the dead corpse's thoughts. His heart was still there…all they needed was to get it back to life.

"Alright," the doctor said softly, trying to hide the quiver in his voice, "Pull the switch."

All of the assistants glanced nervously at the doctor, and one finally went to the switch, and finally nervously touched it. Then, as if saying goodbye to their life, the closed their eyes and quickly switched it.

The lights flickered. Nothing happened.

The assistants all looked at each other, but the doctor's eyes remained on the corpse. His hands were folded. He was obviously praying.

Suddenly, the body began to move. It was almost as if it were having a case of seizures, as it went absolutely crazy. The assistants and doctor tried to hold it down, but it was out of control.

The soldiers all leaned forward, staring in awe.

"Turn the switch up one more!" the doctor ordered, and the same assistant quickly pulled it up. The body lay still.

"His heart is beating!" an assistant said excitedly.

"But does he have thoughts?" the doctor simply mused, "Sit him up in a chair."

In the chair the body went. He was no longer cold, but warm, and his skin was now soft. To everybody's amazement, he sat in the chair.

Everybody's eyes went on him, and they all stared in amazement, especially the doctor. He couldn't believe what he'd done. Of course, there wasn't much more sign of life.

Until the eyelids opened, that is.

Blue eyes were seen, and they looked around, but overall, the young man looked calm. He looked at his hands, and moved each finger, as if surprised that they were moving. Then, his eyes slowly went to the doctors and soldiers around him. Except for one soldier. She had already left the group.

She wasn't a soldier, so to say, but instead an assistant. And not just any assistant, either. She was the general of the army's personal assistant.

"Hello?" her voice was heard, "Leblanc to headquarters. They did it."

The blue eyes of the now-alive man went to where she was, and he just stared at her.

"Does he talk?" an assistant said, "How's his brain?"

"What is your name?" the doctor asked.

The young man didn't answer. He just continued to eye everything, and move his fingers.

"The general is on his way," Leblanc said, showing no emotion. She was clad in the nicest uniform, and as the newly awakened man looked around, he noticed that besides the doctors, they were all clad in the same exact uniform.

A rumble of thunder went out throughout the little lab, and the door opened. Three men came walking in, all dressed in the uniform. Then, a very old man came in, wheeled in a wheelchair.

The blue eyes of the once-dead corpse followed the man, and grew wider and wider.

The old man was wheeled in, and he sat directly in front of the young man.

"Tidus," the old man said, smiling slightly, "How are you?"

There was no answer from Tidus, who just looked away.

"Do you recognize me?" the old man growled, "It's me, your old friend."

Tidus looked back at the man, and said softly, "I know who you are."

"Who am I then?"

"…Nooj."

The old man smiled, and said, "Honestly, I didn't find it possible, to bring you back, that is."

Tidus glared at him, but didn't say anything. Slowly, memories began to fade back into his mind. Memories of when he was young, memories of his parents, his friends, Nooj included. Memories of his father's attack, his mother's dead body, and his own blood dripping off a knife…All the way to Nooj wanting him dead. His eyes slowly began to darken, anger taking over. He wanted to jump at Nooj, but in reality, a million questions were flashing through his mind. Why was he there? Who were all of the people around him? Why were they all wearing those similar uniforms? How many years had he been…dead? Was he ever even dead? Why was Nooj so old…

"It's been a very long time," Nooj just said, gleaming, "And you've missed a lot."

"It's impossible," Tidus said softly, "to bring me back, that is. I wasn't even dead, was I?"

"Do you feel as if you've simply awaken?" Nooj asked, still smiling. His teeth were half rotted, and his hair frizzed out everywhere. He was so old.

Tidus stared at him, before shaking his head. No, he'd felt as if he'd…well, kind of as if he'd awakened, only not quite. He felt that familiar emptiness, as if something were missing, and he felt angry. He felt horribly angry. All he wanted to was to back. Even if he had just been slumbering. He wanted to go back. There, he had felt so alive, and that emptiness hadn't consumed him. He felt at peace.

"Put me back where I was," Tidus snapped, leaning back. As more and more of his surroundings came into focus, Tidus realized that he was naked other than a towel that had been wrapped around his waist.

His body felt utterly cold, and his teeth chattered. Yet another bolt of lightning struck.

"Put him in the chair," Nooj then said, smiling at Tidus, "And then I shall fill him in on all that he's missed."

"The chair will kill him, Sir," the lady said, and gave an emotionless look at Nooj.

Nooj just smiled and said, "It can't. He's not human."

Tidus was then lifted to his feet, and he didn't even give a fight. He just simply allowed them to drag him into a little prison-type cell, where they sat him in a chair.

All around the chair, wires hung out, and it wasn't at all your normal, usual type of chair.

Tidus' heart quickened, and for the first time in a while, he felt something beisdes anger. Sure, the anger was still there, but for a little while, the emptiness inside of him disappeared, and he was overcome with worry. He knew what the chair was.

They sat him in it, and strapped him into it. Then, they left the cell. Nooj's eyes met Tidus', and Tidus opened his mouth to stop Nooj.

Nooj had already given the command, however.

"Pull."

Electricity ran through the wires, and into Tidus' body. His teeth began to jitter and he felt as if he were burning. He felt the worst pain he'd ever felt in his life.

It was over after some time, and all Tidus could see was Nooj's smile through the tears in his eyes. His body was numb, and he couldn't feel anything. Still, he was alive.

"See," he heard Nooj say to the people, "He's immortal."

Then, Nooj turned to Tidus, and said through the bars, "You'll spend the night here. Tomorrow is when the real work is to be done."

At that, all of the lights in the building went off, and Tidus, unable to move, was left there.


	20. Uncontrol

Beast of Blood

Chapter 3: Uncontrol

--

Oh my am I sorry for taking so long to update! I got into writing a tragedy story thats not fanfiction-related at all, and I kinda forgot about this story! --! Im sorry! Well though, heres chapter 3! Enjoy!

--

AWere in the midst of war, you do realize? Leblanc sneered, refusing to look Tidus in the eye. He didnt look at her either, though. He just stared at the cold stone ground below him. He was clad in the same uniform as everybody else, but he hadnt been given a chance. They could torture him on command, and it was so painful. It didnt matter though, he couldnt die.

AAgainst Bevelle, Tidus said softly, his eyes narrowing. It had only been seventy years or so. The war had reached its full extent though, Bevelle versus Zanarkand. That much Tidus had been able to figure out on his own.

Leblanc laughed, causing Tidus to look up at her.

ABevelle? Against Bevelle? she just said, laughing, ALove, we _are_ Bevelle!

AWhat did you just say? Tidus cried, jumping forward, only to be pulled back to the wall where he was shackled.

He was still in the laboratory, only he had been moved from the torture chamber to a dungeon type thing. The doctor had explained to him that he was to remain there, until Nooj gave the order. Then, he was to help fight. Only at night though, for they wouldnt want the sun to harm him.

Research had been done, the doctor had explained to Tidus, on the monster that Bevelle had made seventy years ago. The monster that was Jecht, Tidus father. The doctor explained that the demon, titled now as a vampire, lived off of the lives of others, and was attracted to blood. He also explained to Tidus that by having a knife stabbed though his heart, as Nooj had done years ago, and by being in the sunlight, a vampire could die. He also gave Tidus a list of things that vampires were hurt by, simple things such as garlic and holy water. Really, he sounded almost like a normal doctor, telling his patient what he couldnt take with his medicine. In reality, though, as the doctor had explained, the reason Tidus couldnt consume or be near these things was because they needed him. He was their slave, their weapon.

Tidus hadnt asked any questions. Bitterness and anger consumed him for the most part, but at least the empty feeling was gone. All he wanted was to be dead. That was all. Yet here he was, alive. Unable to die.

AI said we are Bevelle, Leblanc replied.

AThat makes no sense, Tidus said, AZ-Zanarkand, is it gone?

ANot yet, Leblanc said, Abut it will be soon enough.

ANooj...Nooj wouldnt let that happen! Tidus cried, trying to free himself once more.

ALove, without Nooj, Bevelle wouldnt be this far ahead in the war.

ABut why? Tidus just cried, letting his body sink.

Leblanc shrugged, and said, AWho knows.

A soldier came in then, saluting to Leblanc.

AThe prisoner is to be put on the battlefield, the soldier said.

Leblancs eyes shot to Tidus, and she nodded for the soldier to unlock him.

He was released, his wrists falling out of the shackles. The soldier then clasped his hands together again, and pushed him toward the door.

Tidus stole a look back at Leblanc, but she only stared at him, her arms crossed, watching him leave.

AWhere are we going? Tidus asked the soldier. He was very young, probably the same age as he.

ATo the field, the man replied, AZanarkand has broken through the fence and is attacking. We have to push them back.

AI wont fight, Tidus said, AWhat do you expect me to do?

ANooj says you will, the soldier just said, looking at Tidus, almost fearfully, AHe says you cant tell the difference between your side and theirs.

AThen that means Ill kill you, too, Tidus said, angrily.

AI know, the man said, gulping, and looking at Tidus. Tidus noticed there was great fear in his dark brown eyes, and the man was also on the verge of tears. ANooj says Im replaceable.

At that, they broke through the doors, and sure enough, right there in front of the lab were people everywhere.

Men marched and shot with weapons, spells were being cast.

The young soldier uncuffed Tidus, and then ran off, running as quick as he could.

The field was very large, and stretched on further than Tidus could see. It was dark, and there was no moon.

A few raindrops fell and hit Tidus in the face, but all Tidus could do was watch. He saw Bevelle on his side, shooting off toward Zanarkand, his own side.

He turned around to run, only to fall to his knees. His head suddenly hurt horribly, and the pain was so intense that he fell over, his already hurting head slamming into the hard ground below him.

AWhats wrong with me? he cried, as rain slammed into his open eyes. His vision was beginning to blur, and the formation of two deep fangs began to occur inside of his mouth.

He lifted himself up, but could no longer tell which side was his and which side was Bevelles. All he could tell was that he was thirsty. He wanted to kill them all.

And so he did.

--

AThirsty? it was none other than the old Nooj, lifting a wooden glass of water to Tidus.

AWhere am I? Tidus asked, rubbing his eyes. As they adjusted, he realized he was back inside the laboratory, although this time he wasnt shackled. He was simply thrown in the prison.

Nooj sat there in his wheelchair, and let out a soft laugh.

AThat uniform looks good on you, he said, AAnd I think youll be happy to know that Ive promoted you.

Tidus looked down, only to see a metal shining in his face. A cape, much like Nooj and Leblanc wore, was draped over his shoulders.

AI dont want this! Tidus cried, attempting to tear the cape off.

AAh, but you do, Nooj said, ACome on now, were old buddies. You act as if were enemies.

AEver heard the phrase let the dead rest? Tidus just said, his voice sounding whiny.

AWhat makes you think you were ever dead? Nooj asked softly.

Tidus glared at Nooj.

AAnyhow, good work today, Nooj said, nodding toward the door, AI think youll be happy to see your work?

Two soldiers came in then, grabbing Tidus wrist. They pulled Tidus through the laboratory, following Nooj. They went out the same door as Tidus had been through earlier, and then stopped, releasing Tidus.

Tidus staggered forward, unable to believe what he saw. It was no longer raining, and the moon was now shining bright, revealing a field of an endless amount of bodies. All of them were soaked in blood, mercilessly murdered.

Falling to his knees, Tidus cried, AI did that?

Nooj just smiled and nodded.

Tidus covered his face in his hands, unable to bear what he saw lying in front of him. All of them deadBand all because of him.

Nooj and the two soldiers left him, but it took Tidus a long time to realize it. When he came to, he stood up shakily, taking in the view of all of the dead bodies.

He took a few steps forward, looking into the lifeless eyes of a few that he killed. He stopped though, upon seeing the mangled body of the young Bevellian soldier who had led him out before. His brown eyes no longer looked fearful, but dull and glazed over instead, staring at that sky.

Tidus turned around quickly, only to run into the two soldiers, who quickly clasped him.

ABack to the dungeon with you, they murmured, and dragged him back inside.

--

Tidus couldnt have been more miserable. He sat there in his cell, staring blankly to the other side, thinking of nothing but the endless amounts of dead bodies and the young soldier who he had killed. Nooj wasnt going to win the war and neither was Bevelle. Tidus was. Only, for the wrong side.

Tidus slammed his head hard into the stone floor beneath him, eager to feel any pain he possibly could. The torture of the chair would have felt like nothing to him. He deserved anything and everything.

Through his tears, he realized that what he really deserved was to be dead. Perhaps Nooj was right. Had he not even been dead? Maybe just asleep?

He knew he had to have been though. Everything told him he was. He could still remember the feeling. The feeling of complete numbness. He couldnt feel a single thing. Then, darkness.

Tidus eyes looked around his cell for a long time, and then, in the corner, he saw something. It was a long, sharp shard of glass. How it got there, he didnt know.

His eyes stared at it for the longest time, before he finally crawled over to it. He continued to stare at it, unblinking, before he finally took it, and raised it over his chest.

He continued to stare at it, his eyes wide in fear. Then, sharply, he jabbed it into himself, continually, feeling blood begin to leak down his chest, until he could feel no more.


	21. Grave of the Living

Beast of Blood

Chapter 4: Grave of the Living

--

Ooh, its rather short, isnt it? Im sorry...I dont know what it is with me and this horribly short chapters! Well, this little mini section of the story is almost over...So itll go back to the whole Yuna and Tidus thing soon. Well, enjoy!

--

"That's when you stabbed yourself," Yuna said, her eyes downcast. Her eyes looked distant, and misted over.

"Do you believe it?" Tidus asked, stretching, "The story, I mean?"

"I have to," Yuna said, "Everything else is pretty much unbelievable, about you being what you are and everything...But then, did you really die?"

"When Nooj killed me," Tidus explained, "I did die. Then, he got mixed up with Bevelle and its side, and he went against Zanarkand. He betrayed them. Just like I did. It was I that destroyed Zanarkand. I, and I alone. There was nothing I could do to stop it..."

With that, he continued his story.

-

It wasn't long before he couldn't think straight. Everything became a blur. It was far more than once where he would feel the familiar sensation of losing himself, only to wake up with his hands covered in blood. It seemed like blood was everywhere. He constantly tasted it. He wanted his own blood to be spewing.

In a sense, he was jealous of all those he killed. They were better off, anyhow. He wanted to join them so badly.

There were times when he would sit there, in his dark cell, staring off into space, wondering if he had died at all. He was sure he had, but there was no proof.

"Nooj says he wants you to see something," it was Leblanc, and she turned around the corner, interrupting his thoughts.

Tidus jumped up, curious as to what Leblanc was talking about.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tidus said stubbornly, as Leblanc unlocked his cell.

"Please, you're one of the highest ranked members of the Bevelle army," Leblanc said, rolling her eyes, "You're higher up than me. Nooj says it's fine for you to take a look around. He says things have changed a lot since you were last seen. Zanarkand's nothing but ruins, now."

"That's not true," Tidus said quickly, "Why are we still fighting?"

"We want to kill them all," Leblanc just said, smiling, "But it is true, love. I hate to tell you, but it's nothing but shambles. It's all gone."

"Is that what he wants me to see?" Tidus asked, glaring at Leblanc.

"No, it's something else," Leblanc said calmly, "Nooj says he wants you to go out into the courtyard. If you go north for a while, you'll come across an empty field. It's the path that leads to Zanarkand. Keep traveling north, and you'll see something that Nooj feels you need to see."

"And what if I don't come back?" Tidus questioned.

"You'll come back," Leblanc said, smiling an evil smile, "Besides, whether you like it or not, you're one of us now, love. Your uniform says it enough. It was your desire to be a soldier, was it not? Nooj told me he and you used to play war all of the time. Surely you think the uniform looks nice?"

Tidus almost lost it and punched her. How he wanted to. Yet, she was right. He did look absolutely smashing in the uniform. It was something he had always wanted. He wanted to be someone prestigious, up there in the ranks. Only, he wanted it for Zanarkand, not Bevelle.

"What's going to happen to me when this bloody thing is over?" Tidus demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Leblanc shrugged, and said, "Who knows? Oh, and love, take these." He hadn't noticed until then, but Leblanc was cradling a bouquet of roses in her arms. She placed them into Tidus', and said, "Nooj says you'll probably want these."

Tidus didn't ask. He just stared at her, and then at the beautiful red roses, speechless.

At that, she made room for Tidus to leave, and he did. He had every intention of just leaving. He felt as if he had to, after all. They were basically telling him he could. He didn't want to do any more damage than he already had, anyway.

He realized right away that it was day, and it took a long time for his eyes to adjust to the light, as he stepped outside of his prison. It was raining out, and the sun was no where to be seen. All he would have to do would be to wait for the sun to appear. Then, he could go in peace.

For some reason though, Leblanc's words were bothering him terribly. He stared at the uniform. It was made of heavy wool and was a navy blue color. The thread was red, and there was a patch on his arm with Bevelle's symbol, a "B" with a cross through it. The cape that was across his shoulders was long and navy, with red satin underneath. It was by far the nicest thing he'd ever worn. His pants were navy and tucked into spotless black boots. It was all gorgeous.

"What's wrong with me?" he questioned himself as he started off north, toward Zanarkand, as Leblanc had directed. He did want to go back. Sure, he didn't want to be trapped in the cell, but perhaps if he agreed to turn to Bevelle, they would make him even higher. Perhaps he could be Nooj's right-hand man, as if they were friends again.

Tidus immediately wiped that thought out of his head. Hatred consumed him, and he spat at the thought of Nooj and him becoming friends again. There was no way that would ever happen. Ever.

Tidus stopped, realizing for the first time that his beautiful uniform was becoming soaked. It didn't seem to matter too much though. The roses dripped with water, and he stared at them for some time. They were as red as the thread on his uniform. The color of blood.

His eyes went up again, and he saw something through the rain. It looked like a stone, jutting out of the ground.

Walking slowly toward it, Tidus stopped, staring at the stone. He swallowed hard, realizing what it was.

It was a gravestone. Not just any gravestone, however, but his own.

The dirt around it was very moist, and not just from the rain. It was obvious that they had dug him back up.

For a while, he felt sick. He was seeing his own grave, where his own body had lay. That's when it hit.

He'd always felt anger and hatred before, but not nearly as much as he did at that moment. Staring at his grave, cradling the red roses, he knew whose fault it all was.

It wasn't his father's, it wasn't his family's. It was Nooj's. He was fine being dead. Sure, he hadn't been at the time, but it was the one favor Nooj had done for him. Killing him, that was. He just had to ruin it.

Tidus didn't want to die though. Death wasn't sweet enough. He had destroyed his homeland, and he didn't need to see it to believe it. He just knew.

With that, he dropped the roses at his grave, and knew exactly what he was going to do.

-

Acquiring the pistol wasn't difficult. Getting there wasn't difficult. It seemed as if everything was open to him. He could do as he pleased. That's how he knew it was all over. He'd destroyed his homeland, and now he was free to go. He couldn't go though, until his work was finished.

Nooj was old, and sick. Tidus didn't realize until he was staring at the old man's dead body, as he slept. It was an evil way to do it, a cowardly way. In Tidus' eyes though, this death fit his cowardly victim. A cowardly death for a cowardly man. It fit fine.

With that, Tidus lifted the pistol, aimed it at the old man's head, and with a rang of sound, drove a bullet into Nooj's wrinkled forehead.  
The door opened behind him, and two soldiers came walking in, and stared at Tidus from behind, as if they'd known all along he was going to end the life of their leader.

A/N: I'd like to take this oppurtunity for some major apologizing. My computer's settingsare on Japanese text currently, so that's why when I try to type something like this: "I'm cool," Tidus said, it turns out like this:AI'mcool, Tidus said. Heck, there might not even be a comma. I just now realized that it's been doing this. Also, for some reason, the ending paragraphs of this chapter had been cut off. I don't know why this is, but I apologize.Hangs head in shame I'm sorry! Hopefully it's more enjoyable now, since I figured out the problem!

Tidus' eyes just slowly raised from the dead body of his friend, to the wall, where they then welled up with tears. It was over. It was all over.


	22. Loss

Lust for Blood

Part III: A Story's End

---

Well, we're back with the story. I hope you enjoyed Tidus' little story, but I just had to end it. I actually wanted to make it much longer, but for some reason, the inspiration just wasn't coming. So here's the next chapter in Lust for Blood, which explains why it's chapter 18 all of a sudden! Eek...I like to do things weird, don't I? Which explains why I change the layout too...Heh...Anyway, enjoy!

---

Chapter 18: Loss

"I never did go see Zanarkand," Tidus said softly, "I was too frightened of what I might see. Everything I knew was gone, and it was all my fault. It was all too much for me."

Yuna swallowed, and said, "It's all ruins. That's what I've heard, anyway."

"Well, that's my story," Tidus just said, shaking his head, as if to clear his thoughts, "I've been wandering around aimlessly ever since."

He stood up, and walked to the end of the room, before turning and facing Yuna. He took a deep breath, and said, "One of these days, I'll give up, like Paine did. But not until I find my father, and make sure he's dead."

"How come...How come you were able to stop yourself from killing me?" Yuna asked, her eyes slowly rising until they reached his.

"It's something I've learned over the years," Tidus said, "I can control myself now, much better than before. But you know, all those times I was sick, or all the times Paine was sick, those were the times when we were ready to just die. It happens a lot. It's easy to become depressed."

Yuna was silent for a long time, before she finally looked at him defiantly and said, "I've tried killing myself before too. Don't think you're alone. I'm a normal human being, and yet here I am, miserable!"

Tidus swallowed, and said, with a shrug, "And what do you expect me to do?"

Tears started streaming from Yuna's eyes, but she knew he was right. What did she expect him to do? He had come into her life, but now he had to leave. It was really as simple as that.

"You could at least stay here," Yuna was finally able to manage.

"But I can't," Tidus said, and looked away from her, "It's only a matter of time before Seymour kills me too."

"I wouldn't let him," Yuna said quickly, her eyes shooting back to Tidus', "Please, don't leave me here all alone."

Tidus just shrugged and said, "It's only a matter of time before Seymour kills you, too."

His words didn't soak into her. They made no sense at all. So little sense, in fact, that Yuna chose to ignore them, although he gave her an imploring look, as if begging her to beg for more information.

They just sat there, in silence, with Yuna refusing to think about his words, and Tidus just continuing to give her the same imploring look. Finally, angrily, Yuna stood up and said, "I've got to go now. Goodbye Tidus."

She started toward the door, but not before Tidus grabbed her arm, swinging her around, and pressing his lips against hers.

Her body seemed to fall limp in his embrace. She had assumed he no longer loved her, no longer even cared for her. In that one blissful second, the love seemed to return. But only for that one blissful second, for as their lips separated, neither of them said nothing, and she simply turned an leaved, as his eyes burned a hole in her back.

-

"YUNA!" the blonde came running at her, her hair flailing in the wind behind her. She was wearing her pajamas, and was running quickly at Yuna, through the puddles and mud that had been left from the rain.

"Rikku?" Yuna said, stumbling toward the girl, "What's wrong?"

"It's your father," Rikku cried breathlessly, grabbing Yuna's arm, "Come with me!"

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked as Rikku pulled her along.

"He's dead!" Rikku just cried, causing Yuna to stop.

Rikku's grasp slipped, and she stumbled forward, while Yuna stood there dumbfounded.

"What?" Yuna just said, in a tiny, soft voice.

"The beast has returned," Rikku said, breathing heavily, "And it killed your father!"

"But the beast was...Paine," Yuna said softly.

"Nope, there's another one!" Rikku cried, "And it killed your father! Come on!" Rikku retained her grasp on Yuna's arm, and dragged her into what had been Yuna's house for a short time, and what had remained Lord Braska's.

There were already quite a few people inside, mainly priests. Yuna saw Dona's father, and then her husband, who turned to her immediately. Neither of them looked glad to see her.

Seymour walked forward and grabbed his wife's arm, and dragged her into the dining room, thrusting her in a chair.

"Seymour," Yuna managed to stammer, "What's going on?"

"Don't you pretend you don't know," Seymour said, "Your father is dead."

"So I've heard," Yuna said, although she didn't feel sad. It still wasn't making sense to her; it wasn't soaking in.

Seymour's hand swept itself across her face, leaving behind a nasty sting. Yuna's own hands went to the place of contact, and tears swelled up in her eyes. Why was he hitting her?

"To make matters worse," Seymour said, almost hoarsely, "I know where you've been."

"What do you mean?" Yuna snapped, as she had actually forgotten that he had to have known she was gone.

"With the beast himself," Seymour said, almost tonelessly, "You've been seeing him for some time now."

"I don't know what you mean!" Yuna cried.

Again, Seymour's hand swept across her face, this time leaving an even greater sting.

"He's not the beast!" Yuna cried through her tears, "I was with him all night! I admit it! But he couldn't have killed my father! I was with him!"

Seymour gripped his wife by the shoulders, gripping her quite tight, causing more tears to spew from her eyes.

"What would you rather?" Seymour cried angrily, "That that vermin dies the death he deserves, or that you die for committing adultery?"

"I did not commit adultery!" Yuna cried, trying to break out of his grasp, "We're just friends!"

Seymour long nails began to dig deep into her skin, and she cried out in pain. Then, he released her, and started toward the door. He looked back at her, and sneered, "The entire town is after him." At that, he left, shutting the door behind him.

Yuna sat there, trying to soak up what had happened, before she finally managed to stumble up. She turned toward the other door from the one Seymour had left, and ran out the back, toward the forest. She had to beat everybody else to Tidus.

Suddenly, out of no where, she ran into someone, and would have fallen over, had he not caught her.

"Yuna?" it was none other than Tidus, "What's going on? The whole village is in uproar–looking for me!"

"My father is dead!" Yuna cried, "And they say you did it! They say you killed him!"

Yuna felt Tidus tense up beside her, and he said, "I knew this was going to happen!"

"Knew what?" Yuna cried.

"Relax," Tidus said, and was surprisingly calm about everything, "I didn't kill your father. You know that, right?"

"Of course, you were with me!" Yuna just said, trying to seem as collected as Tidus was.

"So I didn't do it," Tidus said, "Where's the body?"

"Of my father? Tidus, you should get out of here!"

"I went to the docks," Tidus said, somewhat sharply, "Only to have them all practically attack me, crying out that I was the beast that killed Lord Braska. Me wanting to leave just made me seem even more guilty. So I came here. Through the forest. So where's the body?"

"I haven't seen it," Yuna said, as Tidus brushed past her, entering her house through the back door.

"Tidus!" Yuna cried after him, and ran, walking back into the house, "There's people in here!"

"Just Al Bhed," Tidus said, "They won't hurt me."

As if to prove the point, none other than Rikku walked in right then. She jumped upon seeing Tidus, and then looked suspiciously at Yuna. She opened her mouth to say something, but Tidus spoke first.

"Where's the body?" he questioned quickly.

"In here," Rikku said, her voice sounding shaky. She led them into the kitchen, where Braska lay dead, apparently not have even been touched since his death.

"See," Tidus said, squatting down next to the body, and pointing to Braska's neck, "No holes. I didn't kill him."

"What do holes have to do with it?" Rikku asked, giving Tidus a nervous look.

"When I kill, I leave holes," Tidus just said, causing Rikku to turn pale.

"So you did kill him?" Rikku cried.

"He didn't say that," Yuna said, "He said...Ugh, Rikku, he didn't kill anybody!"

"Not tonight, anyway," Tidus said with a shrug.

Rikku's eyes grew large, and she looked ready to faint. Either that, or kill Tidus before he got to her.

Tidus rolled Braska's body over, to see blood gushing from his side.

"He was shot," Tidus said, pointing to a hole from where the blood, mostly dry now, had come out.

"But who shot him?" Yuna said, biting her lip. The sight of her father, lying dead, wasn't a very pleasant sight at all.

Yuna suddenly felt the hairs of her neck stand straight up, and Tidus must have too, for they both looked up toward the door at the same exact time, only to see Seymour standing there with a gun raised.

"I did." These words escaped from none other than Seymour Guado's mouth.


	23. Zanarkand Sun

Lust for Blood

Part III: A Story's End

---

Ooh, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Sorry, sorry! Tennis even ended, so it's not like I've been all that busy! Well though, this is the end. The last chapter! Sad, ne? In all honesty, I must say I lost interest in this story. I'm sorry...I don't know why I did, but I did. I wanted to finish it before summer ended, and now look. It's already November, and I'm just now finishing it. I actually had wanted to release another fanfiction, this one being a geisha story and blah blah, but I just don't think I can put my heart into it right now. So in other words...This may be the last chapter you ever see from me! –Cries– I've been writing fanfiction now for nearly two years, and there's a lot of things I haven't finished thanks to my time being taken up by these. I didn't want to give it up though, even though I promised I would after A Foreign Home, so here I still am with this story. –Sigh– I guess this will just have to be my finishing story.

However, it doesn't mean you'll never hear from me again. I have my website, and am thinking of creating more. I've also put up a story called "Darker Secrets Have Been Kept", which is a story told from Baralai's point of view: something I'd never done before. So, check up on my website occasionally, and maybe I'll have links to more stories! In the meantime, please enjoy this last chapter! Thank you to everybody, readers now and readers of the past. You guys have really made my fanfiction era surprisingly successful, and have even given me the courage to continue on writing. I can't even say enough words to thank you all.

And...For the last time...Enjoy!

---

Chapter 19: Zanarkand Sun

Yuna swallowed, staring into the barrel of the gun. She wanted to run forward and attack her husband, crying, wondering why. Why?

She felt Tidus tense up next to her, and she wondered what he was going to do. Rikku, standing on the other side of Yuna grabbed her arm, and was nervously squeezing it.

Seymour's eyes went to Tidus, and he said, "Everybody is looking for you, Lord Braska's killer. Who knew you were right here?"

Tidus just shook his head, and said, "How long before they figure it out? Get rid of me, and there goes your excuse."

"I'm off to Bevelle after this, anyway," Seymour said, "Turns out, they want me in Bevelle. Governor, to be exact. Ruler of all."

"Why?" Yuna finally managed.

"Why? Yuna, isn't it obvious?" Tidus answered for Seymour, "First he had to get rid of his father, and now yours. That's all there is to it!"

"All I had to do was tell the village that there was a beast, and they all freaked," Seymour said with a crazy laugh, "I didn't realize at the time that there really was a beast–two, to be correct."

Tidus glared at Seymour, and said, "Alright, fine. Go to Bevelle. Rule over Spira and destroy it."

"I'm afraid it won't quite work like that," Seymour said, "There's a beast there, too. Does the name Jecht ring a bell?"

Tidus took a step toward Seymour, but Seymour only backed up, saying, "Not so fast, Tidus. This gun can kill Yuna faster than you can kill me."

"You'll kill us anyway," Yuna just said, looking at Rikku, who was still gripping her shoulder.

"That's right," Seymour said with a smile, "But first I must thank you, Lady Yuna. You gave me the ticket to your father. In all honesty, I wanted to keep you as my wife, but you...fell in with him." Seymour glared at Tidus, and then back to his wife.

Seymour's eyes went back to Tidus, and Yuna felt Rikku's grip relax on her shoulder. Yuna looked at the Al Bhed, only to see that her eyes were fixed on the door. She was going to try to run for it.

Sure enough, in a blink of an eye, Rikku darted toward the door, surprising both Tidus and Seymour.

Seymour shot at her, only to miss, and chased her into the hallway.

"Quick, we gotta get out of here," Tidus said, grabbing Yuna's arm, and leading her toward the other door.

_Bang!_

It roared through the house, louder than even imaginable. Things seemed to slow, and go out of focus. In a period less than ten seconds, it felt almost like it lasted longer.

Tidus felt her go down at his side, and it pulled her hand right out of his grip. He stopped, but didn't dare turn around. He only stood there, his back toward the ricocheting noise, and shook his head slowly.

"Her back was toward you," Tidus said softly, his eyes filling with tears. He slowly turned away to face the guado in the doorway.

His tear-filled eyes looked to the ground, where Yuna lay. To his surprise, she was still alive, but blood was gushing onto the floor.

Seymour slowly raised the gun, and suddenly fear struck into his eyes. He shakily raised the gun, and shot at Tidus. It hit him, and blood came out, but Tidus didn't feel anything.

Again, Seymour shot, hitting Tidus again. By that time, though, Tidus had already reached him.

Tidus grabbed Seymour by the throat, and pulled him to the ground. Seymour looked at him helplessly, but Tidus didn't even bother giving Seymour the kind treatment he usually gave his victims. In fact, he didn't even want Seymour's blood.

Instead, Tidus grabbed the guns from Seymour's hands, and shot him in the leg, hearing him yelp.

"How does that feel?" Tidus cried, shooting him in the other leg, "Does that hurt?" He shot him in the arm, and then in the other arm, causing Seymour to scream out in pain.

"One more shot," Tidus said, glaring at Seymour through his tears, "Can you guess where this one's going?"

_Bang!_ He didn't give Seymour time to respond. Instead, he sent the bullet straight into the guado's head.

As if waking up from a dream, Tidus turned around swiftly, seeing Yuna lying there. Her breathing was uneven, and she was making crying noises.

He walked over to her, bending down.

"Yuna," he said, trying to pick her up in his arms, "I'm so sorry."

She stared at him, almost lifelessly, and breathed, "Can you save me?"

He just shook his head, causing tears to slip down both of their faces.

"I can't do this to you," Tidus cried, "Believe me, you'll just regret it."

Blood came from Yuna's mouth then, and he could tell it scared her. She was going to die.

He cradled her, and said soothingly, "But what way would you rather die? Here, in my arms, or alone, with Seymour?"

She managed a smile, and at that, her body went limp.

"That's what I thought," Tidus said in a whisper, and then hugged her body close to his. He cried into it, and then heard footsteps in the house, as well as Rikku's voice jabbering fast. She had made it, and had brought help. Only...To late.

Tidus stood up, and fled, leaving the bodies where they were, Seymour's inches from Braska's, and Yuna's across from their's.

All he knew was, he wasn't sticking around.

-

_I wanted to kill him. To relieve him of his pain. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it at all. He deserved what he had, his suffering. I didn't kill him. I let him live, suffering._

_I made my way toward Bevelle, where my gravestone, although nearly destroyed, sat. My body was no longer under there, and neither was Yuna's, but just the same, I took out a knife and carved her name next to mine._ _From there, I thought of Yuna, I thought of Paine, I thought of Nooj, I thought of my father...After much thought, I then new where I needed to go. I knew where I belonged._

_Even in the ruins, Zanarkand looked beautiful in the sun. It hurt me, too look at my city that I had destroyed, but at the same time, it felt like I was finally home. The Zanarkand sun was beautiful, but so was the sun overall. It had been years since I saw the sun._

_I was born in Zanarkand, and I would die in Zanarkand. In the sun._


End file.
